Les aventures des enfants Potter à Poudlard
by AliceCullen0027
Summary: Teddy devra faire face à des responsabilités bien trop tôt. Albus, Rose et Roxanne sont sur le point d'entrer à Poudlard en même temps que Scorpius Malefoy. Les traditions familiales changent ce qui ne plait pas à tout le monde. Amour, drames, joies, rivalités, surprises et amitiés sont au rendez-vous. Suite de "La vie tant rêvée de Harry" et "Une nouvelle vie pour Harry"
1. Une nouvelle famille et un n

CHAPITRE 1: Une nouvelle famille et un nouveau départ

** Au lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard, Harry ne sait plus où il en est. Il a battu le plus féroce des mages noirs, mais il ne sent pas heureux. Non car plusieurs personnes qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait sont mortes pour lui. Mais ce n'est rien face à l'amour que lui portent Ginny et sa famille.  
Aussi Harry s'empresse de la demander en mariage et prépare en douce les noces le soir de Noël à Poudlard. Mais leur vie d'adulte ne fait que commencer Harry devient ami avec son ennemi Drago Malefoy, part en mission avec lui, arrête le père de ce dernier sans oublier la fausse couche de Ginny. Harry et elle furent très affectés par cette épreuve.  
Peu après, Harry et Ginny acceptent un poste d'enseignant à Poudlard. Le jeune couple fait des miracles et se retrouve professeurs titulaires.  
Le 1er septembre 2003, Harry et Ginny entament leur troisième année d'enseignement, mais un événement va bouleverser leur vie: Ginny est enceinte et Harry compte bien la protéger. Le 27 mars 2004, Ginny donne naissance à un petit garçon que Harry nommera James Sirius, en l'honneur de son père et son parrain. Mais James ne sera pas longtemps seul car dix mois plus tard, James eut un petit frère, Albus Severus, et il en devint jaloux. Mais Harry, ayant observé son fils aîné, décide de lui payer un mini-balai (profitant aussi de l'occasion pour offrir à Teddy un balai de taille normale) ce qui écarta toute rivalité. Deux ans plus tard, Ginny donne naissance à une adorable petite fille, Lily Luna.  
Les années passent et les enfants grandissent. Eh voilà qu'un beau matin, Teddy atteint ses onze ans. Une semaine après son départ pour Poudlard, un accident survient: James fait une mauvaise chute et se retrouve dans un fauteuil. Mais Harry ne se désespère pas qu'un jour, son fils remarche et en effet, les efforts de Harry furent récompensés le jour de l'anniversaire de son fils aîné, James retrouva ses jambes. Quelques semaines plus tard, il remarchait. Pendant ce temps, Teddy avait rencontré Lisa Dubois, la fille de Olivier Dubois, ancien élève de Poudlard et ancien capitaine de Quidditch de Harry, et de Pénéloppe Deauclaire, qui avait été la petite amie de Percy en 1992-1993.  
Cette amitié naissante fit plus tard place aux sentiments et en juin 2016, Harry apprend que Lisa est enceinte. Teddy, l'ayant cherché partout, est désespéré. Grâce à James, Harry comprend où se cache Lisa et pourquoi elle est partie. Le lendemain, Harry annonça à son filleul que sa bien-aimée est restée à Poudlard !**

Teddy était encore sous le choc. Il se laissa tomber sur le divan.  
« _ Ça va ? demanda Harry.  
_ Oui. Quand est-ce que je pourrai aller la voir ?  
_ Dès maintenant si tu veux. Je t'y accompagnerai !  
_ Merci, dit Teddy.  
Une heure plus tard, Harry avait fait apparaître l'entrée de la salle sur demande. Teddy souffla un bon coup avant d'enclencher la poignée et d'entrer, suivi de Harry.  
La salle sur demande était beaucoup plus grande que dans les souvenirs de Harry. C'était un petit appartement et il trouva des affaires de bébé. Une jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain et fut surprise de voir ses deux visiteurs.  
- Teddy ? Mr Potter ? Laissez-moi deux minutes !  
En effet, Lisa avait simplement une serviette sur elle et deux minutes plus tard, elle était habillée d'une robe bleue.  
_ Je dois dire que je m'attendais à ta venue ! dit Lisa sans regarder Teddy et son parrain.  
_ J'aurais dû sentir que tu étais ici. Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de cette pièce ! Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu te serais réfugiée ici ! dit Teddy. Comment vas-tu ?  
_ Bien, épuisée mais ça va !  
Il y eut un silence que Harry rompit.  
_ Teddy a lu ta lettre. Celle que t'a donnée à James.  
_ Je suis désolée, Teddy, dit Lisa. Mais McGonagall n'a pas voulu prendre de risques !  
_ Tes parents sont au courant ?  
_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Mais ils ont fait le serment qu'ils ne te diraient rien.  
_ J'aurais aimé partagé ces instants avec toi ! dit Teddy. C'est notre enfant !  
_ Teddy, je dois te dire quelque chose.  
Teddy la regarda. Il craignait le pire.  
_ Tout d'abord, tu as une charmante petite fille. Je me suis dit que ce serait toi qui lui donnerais un nom. Ensuite, il n'y a rien à craindre ! Ses cheveux ont changé de couleur dans la seconde qui a suivi sa naissance !  
Un sourire apparut sur le visage blanc de Teddy et il alla serrer Lisa dans ses bras.  
_ Et le risque qu'elle soit lycanthrope ?  
_ On a fait tous les examens, elle ne présente aucun trouble si ce n'est celui des cheveux !  
Harry eut un petit rire.  
_ Il faudrait y aller, Teddy.  
_ Je te laisse. Mais où est-elle ?  
_ Chez mes parents, j'ai besoin de me reposer, je rentre normalement ce soir.  
_ Viens à la maison et quand tu seras parfaitement reposée, on prendra Aurore !  
_ Eh oh, j'ai mon avis à donner ! s'écria Harry. Et celui d'Olivier aussi ! Nous devons parler ensemble !  
_ Mais pourquoi ? demanda Teddy. Il y a assez de place à la maison et les chambres de James et Albus sont libres...  
_ Ça suffit. Pour le moment, vous allez dormir chacun dans votre maison et quand on vous aura trouver une maison, vous irez y habiter !  
Le lendemain, Harry prit une grande décision: il allait remettre en état la maison où ses parents avaient disparu. Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Harry découvrit petit à petit les pièces où il avait commencé à vivre, des souvenirs remplis de poussières et de larmes, des affaires... Il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la vie d'adulte de ses parents. Teddy le laissait aller à son exploration tandis que Hermione, Ron, Fleur et Angelina venaient les aider à restaurer la maison. 

** Assis dans son bureau, Harry regardait ses albums de photos. Il était tellement jeune quand il a épousé Ginny et quand elle est tombée enceinte la première fois. Puis l'arrivée de James, puis Albus. En repensant à cette date, il ferma l'album. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Hier encore, Albus montait sur son balai-jouet pour la première fois. Hier encore, il voyait s'éloigner pour la première fois Teddy vers Poudlard. Et aujourd'hui, Teddy avait dix-huit ans, était père et Albus allait entamer sa première année à Poudlard. Il n'entendit pas frapper et Hermione entra.  
« _ On rêvasse ?  
_ Que voulais-tu ?  
_ Je ne me sens pas bien non plus, dit Hermione. Tu as plus d'expérience que moi. D'abord Teddy, puis James. Moi, c'est Rose.  
Harry se redressa. Cette année, Albus n'allait pas être seul dans son année contrairement à Teddy et à James. Il y aurait Rose, la fille aînée de Ron et Hermione et Roxanne, la fille de George et Angelina.  
_ Pareil pour George, il y a Fred qui est déjà à Poudlard ! Ca fait drôle de se dire qu'on devient vieux d'un seul coup !  
Harry eut un petit rire.  
_ C'est ce qui s'est passé quand Teddy a eu onze ans et encore pire l'année dernière. Les premiers jours vont être difficiles, mais tu t'y habitueras !  
_ Oui. Ca va être bien calme chez vous ! Ni James ni Albus !  
_ C'est vrai. Lily est adorable ! Quand je pense qu'il y a dix-huit ans, on venait de gagner la guerre contre Voldemort ! »  
Hermione acquiesça. Elle n'était pas prête pour le départ de Rose à Poudlard, mais la vie était ainsi faite.  
Chez les Potter, le bruit était devenu assourdissant. James et Albus se disputaient à nouveau et Lily jouait dans la piscine. Soudain, Lily s'écria :  
« _ Maman ! Maman, au secours !  
Ginny, alertée, arriva. James et Albus l'avait tirée vers le fond de la piscine. Ginny plongea et, en voyant leur mère, ils lâchèrent leur sœur et remontèrent à la surface, mais Ginny fut plus rapide. Une fois Lily libérée, elle stupéfixa ses fils et les remontèrent à la surface.  
_ Vous n'avez pas honte ! s'écria Ginny en libérant James et Albus du sortilège. Allez vous changer et restez dans vos chambres jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Et toi, James, tu vas faire tes devoirs ! Immédiatement !  
Lily crachait l'eau qu'elle avait avalée et Ginny alla lui préparer un remède. Elle était furieuse et, quand Harry rentra ce soir-là, tout était calme.  
_ Quel silence ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
_ James et Al ont voulu me noyer ! dit Lily en toussant.  
_ Comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry.  
_ J'ai très mal à la gorge et j'ai du mal à respirer ! Et le remède de maman n'est pas bon, murmura Lily à son père.  
_ Je t'ai entendue, dit Ginny. Mais dans deux jours, tout ira bien.  
_ Tu aurais dû voir maman ! A mon avis, c'est pire que grand-mère quand elle se fâchait !  
Harry eut un petit rire.  
_ Ce n'est pas drôle, Harry, dit Ginny, amusée.  
_ Où sont les garçons ?  
_ Tes fils sont chacun dans leur chambre, punis, dit Ginny. Veux-tu aller les chercher pour diner ?  
_ Bien sûr.  
Harry monta les escaliers et s'arrêta. Il venait de voir une photo qu'il avait accrochée quand Ginny et lui avaient emménagé. C'était la première photo qu'il avait prise avec Ron et Hermione, durant leur première année. Revenant à ses esprits, Harry accéda au premier étage et demanda à Albus de venir dans la chambre de James. Quand Albus arriva dans la chambre de son frère, Harry et James s'y trouvaient déjà ainsi que Lily.  
_ Bien, j'aimerais que vous faisiez des excuses !  
_ Pardon Lily, s'excusèrent en cœur les deux frères.  
_ Cette attitude n'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor, répliqua Harry à James. Quant à toi, Albus, je ne te félicite pas ! Je voulais t'offrir un nouveau balai, cela attendra ! Tu as été exemplaire cette année, alors pourquoi changes-tu quand ton frère est là ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, murmura Albus.  
_ Il veut peut-être passer du temps avec moi avant d'être envoyé à Serpentard ! dit James.  
_Pourquoi irai-je à Serpentard ? demanda Albus.  
_ D'après ce que je sais, ton deuxième prénom fait référence à Severus Rogue qui était un Serpentard !  
_ Et Albus Dumbledore a été à Gryffondor ! Comme la famille, répliqua Albus.  
_ Ça suffit. Votre mère voulait que je vienne vous chercher pour diner. On va aller diner et vous présenterez des excuses à votre mère.  
_ Pourquoi ? demanda James. On ne lui a rien fait !  
_ James Sirius Potter ! s'écria Harry, furieux. A cause de toi, ta sœur est malade et Ginny est d'une humeur de chien ! Alors, vous allez faire des excuses, point final ! Allez, descendez !  
Ils descendirent et Ginny accepta les excuses de ses fils. Le soir, Harry était dans son bureau, regardant les albums, quand Ginny entra après avoir couché les enfants.  
_ Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.  
_ Je me plonge dans mes souvenirs. Cela fait bizarre de penser que Poudlard accueille nos enfants à leur tour sous son toit ! Jamais, à seize ans, je n'aurais imaginé que je puisse fonder une famille sans me soucier d'autres choses ! Imagine notre vie si je n'avais pas réussi à battre Voldemort.  
_ Tu serais mort et j'aurais déprimée au point de te rejoindre, murmura Ginny en embrassant son mari.  
_ Arrête. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'Albus ait déjà onze ans. Ça m'avait déjà fait ça il y a sept ans avec Teddy et aujourd'hui, c'est Albus.  
_ On vieillit, dit Ginny. Mais moi aussi, cela me fait bizarre. Et on en prendra un véritable coup quand un de nos enfants fera un joli petit bébé !  
Harry la regarda.  
_ C'est dans l'ordre du temps, dit Ginny.  
_ Je n'y avais pas pensé ! D'ailleurs, Hermione est complètement perdue ! Rose va entrer à Poudlard et elle ne se sent pas prête ! » dit Harry. **

** Alors que Rose, Albus et Roxanne partaient la semaine suivante, les Potter, Olivier et sa femme et tous les Weasley célébrèrent le mariage de Teddy et Lisa. **


	2. Un choix remis en cause?

CHAPITRE 2: Un choix remis en cause?

**La veille du départ, Albus était très inquiet. Depuis le début de l'été, James lui rabattait les oreilles en lui disant qu'il irait à Serpentard. Avant de rejoindre son lit, Harry alla dans la chambre d'Albus.  
« _ Tu ne dors pas ? demanda Harry.  
_ Non, dit Albus. Je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard !  
_ Tu sais, personne ne t'en voudra d'aller à Serpentard. Quand j'avais ton âge, le Choixpeau avait hésité à m'y envoyer car j'avais fait disparaître le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, certains pensaient que j'en deviendrais un plus tard. Et puis il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor. Tu sais comment tu t'appelles ?  
_ Albus Severus.  
_ Et ton frère ?  
_ James Sirius.  
_ James et toi avez la même chance d'aller à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard tout comme Teddy d'ailleurs !  
_ Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune garçon, surpris.  
_ Sirius était mon parrain et le meilleur ami de mon père. Il était également le cousin de la grand-mère de Teddy. Les Black étaient une famille très attachée à Serpentard, mais Sirius a atterri à Gryffondor. Ton deuxième prénom, Severus, fait référence à Severus Rogue, un sorcier qui était le meilleur ennemi de mon père. Il était à Serpentard. Et tu as hérité des noms des deux plus grands directeurs de Poudlard même si Severus n'avait été mis à ce poste par Voldemort, et ce serait une histoire trop longue à t'expliquer.  
_ J'ai entendu dire que tu le détestais Rogue … Alors pourquoi m'avoir donné son prénom ?  
_ Pendant longtemps, j'ai pensé qu'il me détestait comme il avait détesté mon père sans aucune autre raison. C'était vrai d'une certaine manière. Peu avant sa mort, il m'a demandé de lire ses souvenirs. Je les ai lus et j'ai compris qu'il avait joué un double rôle. Il avait aimé ma mère et, en me détestant, il contribuait à ma survie. Si je suis vivant, c'est grâce à lui ! Maintenant, que tu ailles à Serpentard ou à Gryffondor, ils gagneront un excellent élément ! »  
Harry sortit, laissant Albus songeur. Ce dernier s'endormit en pensant que peu importe où il serait envoyé demain soir, sa famille serait fière de lui.  
Le lendemain, ce fut la bataille générale. Arrivé sur le quai, Harry vit Ron et Hermione. Ils parlèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que Ron regarde ailleurs.  
« _ Ron, tu écoutes ? demanda Ginny.  
_ Non, dit Ron. Harry, regarde !  
Harry regarda dans la direction où Ron indiquait. Un homme blond suivi par sa femme et son fils avançaient vers le train.  
_ Je ne savais pas que Malefoy avait un fils, dit Ginny. Il doit avoir le même âge que Rose et Albus. Bien, il est temps que vous partiez ! Avez-vous vu Roxanne ?  
_ Non, maman ! dit Albus en scrutant les horizons. Elle doit être avec Fred !  
Puis James, Albus et Rose allèrent vers le train et entrèrent dedans à la recherche d'un compartiment. Ils en trouvèrent un où Victoire y était assise. Ils entrèrent. Elle ne voulait pas être avec ses amies et tous connaissaient le problème : le mariage de Teddy.  
_ Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Oui, dit Victoire. Il est père et il a une femme. Je ne peux plus rivaliser !  
_ Vous étiez bien tous les deux, dit James. Tu veux devenir quoi plus tard ?  
_ Auror.  
_ Tout le monde veut le devenir. Par exemple, Teddy a eu toutes ses ASPIC pour devenir Auror.  
Soudain, un garçon ouvrit la porte.**

**_ Puis-je m'asseoir?demanda-t-il.**

**_ Bien sûr, dit Victoire. Je vais vous laisser, je dois faire une ronde. A plus tard!**

**Elle partit et le garçon alla s'asseoir à sa place. Il était blond aux yeux verts.  
_ Je m'appelle Rose Weasley et voici mon cousin, Albus Potter. La plupart de nos cousins sont déjà à Poudlard !dit Rose.  
_ Et moi, c'est Scorpius Malefoy. Mon père travaille dans le département de ton père si je ne me trompe pas ? demanda Scorpius à Albus.  
_ Non, dit Albus.  
_ Tu aimerais aller à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. Toute ma famille y a été, pourquoi pas moi ? Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre en février, mon père dit que c'est le Choixpeau qui décidera. Peu importe la maison où je vais, mon père sera fier de moi.  
_ Pareil pour moi, dit Albus. Mon père serait fier si j'allais à Serpentard ! C'est vrai, dit Albus en regardant sa cousine. Toi, c'est pas pareil, de tous tes côtés, ta famille a été à Gryffondor, mais moi …  
_ Quoi, toi ? répliqua Rose. Ton père a été à Gryffondor, ta mère aussi, tes grands-parents paternels et maternels aussi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu irais à Serpentard.  
_ Parce que je porte comme nom Albus Severus. Severus Rogue était un grand sorcier qui était à Serpentard et même papa pouvait aller à Serpentard ! Alors, moi je m'en fiche !  
_ N'importe quoi ! dit Rose. On verra bien ! »  
Albus fut surpris de la réaction de Rose, mais ne s'en soucia point. Durant la journée, Albus et Scorpius firent connaissance. Ils se découvrirent pleins de points communs. La nuit arriva vite et il fallut descendre.  
Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Albus vit toute sa famille à Gryffondor. Scorpius fut appelé avant Albus et Rose.  
_ Malefoy Scorpius !  
Le garçon blond avança et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.  
_ Oh oh oh ! Quelle surprise ! Un Malefoy ! Mais ton courage est plus fort que le reste ! Ton père aurait mérité d'y aller aussi vu ce qu'il a fait dans le futur ! Bien, je vais t'envoyer à … GRYFFONDOR !  
La Grande Salle fut silencieuse pendant que Scorpius avançait vers la table des rouge et or. Victoire applaudit suivi par quelques autres. L'étonnement général était bien là et Albus commençait à avoir mal au ventre. Son tour arriva et faillit trébucher.  
_ Potter … Albus Severus Potter. Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor. Une seule maison revient tout le temps. GRYFFONDOR !  
Albus sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en rejoignant Scorpius et, cette fois-ci, tout le monde applaudit. Après quelques élèves, ce fut le tour de Rose, puis de Roxanne.  
_ Weasley, Rose.  
_ Ooooh, encore une Weasley ! Quand est-ce que ça va se terminer ? Je plaisante ! Franchise, intelligence, rancunière, je te verrai bien à … SERDAIGLE !  
Rose écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'osait y croire. Elle descendit du tabouret et alla vers la table des Serdaigle qui l'acclamaient. Albus et ses cousins et cousines étaient abasourdis.  
_ Weasley Roxanne !  
_ Encore ! Intelligente, franche, SERDAIGLE !  
Roxanne fit un sourire à son frère avant de rejoindre Rose, soulagée de ne pas être seule. Puis la Répartition se finit puis ils mangèrent. Albus était encore sous le coup de l'annonce de la maison de Rose.  
_ Albus, ça va ? demanda Victoire.  
Albus tourna la tête. Il vit alors que toute sa famille s'était réunie autour de lui.  
_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Albus. Rose et Roxanne à Serdaigle, c'est une plaisanterie ?  
_ Non, dit Fred.  
_ Tante Hermione sera heureuse, mais oncle Ron ne le sera pas du tout! Tous les Weasley ont été à Gryffondor ! Hormis Rose et Roxanne, dit Dominique.  
_ Tout va de travers ! dit Fred. Rose et Roxanne vont à Serdaigle au lieu de Gryffondor et Malefoy atterrit à Gryffondor !  
_ Et alors ? demandèrent Victoire, Albus et Scorpius, pris au vif.  
Devant une telle interrogation, Fred resta silencieux.  
A la fin du repas, McGonagall se leva et tout le monde se tut.  
_ Bonsoir à tout le monde ! Avant d'aller au lit, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Une fois de plus, les apparences sont trompeuses ! La Bataille de Poudlard a adouci les mœurs et encore plus ceux de vos parents. Prenez exemple sur Rose Weasley, nouvelle élève de Serdaigle, et Scorpius Malefoy, nouveau élève de Gryffondor. Je vous demanderai de vous lever et de décliner votre identité et celle de votre famille.  
Rose se leva et commença :  
_ Je m'appelle Rose Weasley. Je suis la fille de Ronald Weasley et de Hermione Granger Weasley. Toute ma famille, que ce soit du côté de mon père ou de ma mère, a été à Gryffondor hormis ma cousine Roxanne. De plus, mes oncles et tantes ont tous été à Gryffondor : Harry Potter, tous les Weasley, Angelina Johnson Weasley entre autres. Et j'ai eu la surprise d'aller à Serdaigle alors qu'on disait que les Weasley iraient tous à Gryffondor.  
Rose se rassit et Scorpius se leva.  
_ Je m'appelle Scorpius Malefoy. Toute ma famille a été à Serpentard et même ont été des Mangemorts. Je ne suis pas aussi surpris que Rose ou Roxanne car mon père, qui, à mon âge, accordait de l'importance à sa répartition, m'a toujours dit que quelle que soit ma maison, il serait fier de moi. Et j'espère me montrer à la hauteur et faire mieux que ma famille.  
_ Voilà de sages paroles, dit McGonagall. Bien, il est temps d'aller au lit. »  
Tout le monde se leva. Victoire fila à la table des Serdaigle dire quelques mots à ses cousines et rejoignit les Gryffondor pour montrer la tour aux premières années.  
Après que tout le monde soit entré dans la Salle Commune, Victoire fit signe à son frère et à ses cousins de la suivre. Ils rejoignirent Rose et Roxanne près de la Bibliothèque.  
_ Pas trop déçues ? demanda Albus.  
_ Un peu, mais bon, on n'est pas seules, dit Roxanne. Pourquoi nous avoir dit de nous retrouver ici ? **

**_ Pour qu'on puisse parler tranquillement. Mais il ne faut pas tarder. Surtout, restez ensemble et vous vous montrerez encore plus fortes, dit Victoire.  
_ Moi je n'aime pas trop ce Malefoy, dit Fred.  
_ Il est gentil, dit Albus. N'est-ce pas, Rose ?  
_ Oui oui, si on veut.  
_ De toute façon, il porte comme nom Malefoy, donc il n'est pas fréquentable ! répliqua Albus. _ Mais non, dit Rose, c'est juste que je n'ai pas confiance en lui !  
_ Ça suffit, dit Victoire. Il faut y aller ! Bonne nuit et demain, sept heures dans la Grande Salle !  
_ Arrête de faire ta préfète ! » dit James en provoquant un fou rire. **


	3. Conflit générationnel

CHAPITRE 3: Conflit générationnel

**Le lendemain, James attendit que Scorpius soit sorti de la salle de bain.  
« _ Tu as l'air tracassé, remarqua le jeune garçon blond.  
_ Tu n'es pas très apprécié, dit Albus. Par ma cousine, Rose, et par mon cousin Fred. Je sais d'avance ce que dira mon frère. « C'est un Malefoy, il peut t'entrainer dans des combines louches ! » C'est tout à fait son genre.  
_ A mon avis, je n'ai pas ma place ici, dit Scorpius. Je vais en parler avec le professeur Londubat.  
Scorpius sortit et Albus le suivit. Ils déjeunèrent en silence et, à la fin du petit déjeuner, Scorpius alla voir Victoire.  
_ Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Je voudrais aller voir le professeur Londubat. C'est bien lui le directeur de Gryffondor ?  
_ Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais lui dire, dit Victoire. Si tu veux, on en reparle tout à l'heure. Il va vous donner les emplois du temps. On en rediscute après !  
Dix minutes plus tard, Victoire vint voir Scorpius.  
_ Viens, on parlera en chemin.  
Victoire et Scorpius sortirent de la Grande Salle.  
_ Alors que se passe-t-il ?  
_ Puis-je te poser une question personnelle ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Que penses-tu de moi ? Sois franche.  
Victoire s'arrêta, surprise.  
_ Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?  
_ Si je veux aller voir le professeur Londubat, c'est que je ne me sens pas chez moi à Gryffondor. Ce matin, Albus m'a dit que Rose et Fred ne m'aimaient pas ! Il sait ce que dira son frère et, depuis que j'ai voyagé avec Rose et lui, je suis mal à l'aise, dit Scorpius.  
_ Ce n'est pas en allant voir le professeur Londubat qu'il pourra changer quelque chose, dit Victoire. Si tu as été envoyé à Gryffondor, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Rien à voir pour effacer les horreurs de notre famille, non. Mais tu es sans doute un élève qui ne se soucie pas des normes familiales ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu verras, tu trouveras ta place.  
_ Au fait, tu as parlé de notre famille, mais …  
_ Quand j'étais petite, je me rendais chez mon oncle, le père d'Albus, et je me suis retrouvée dans une pièce où il y avait tout l'arbre généalogique. J'ai découvert que mon arrière-grand-mère était un parent éloigné de ton arrière-grand-mère. C'est un peu surréaliste, mais c'est vrai. Bon, je vais t'accompagner devant la salle de potions, je n'ai rien avant dix heures ! »  
Devant la salle de potions, Albus et Rose se disputaient.  
« _ Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Scorpius !  
_ C'est un Malefoy ! dit Rose.  
_ Et alors ? Son père est bien un ami de papa et cela ne le gène pas !  
_ Ton père, c'est ton père, mais …  
_ Le tien, on sait, il n'aime pas Malefoy ! Ok, mais ce n'est pas une raison !  
_ Regarde où il a atterri ! s'exclama Rose. A Gryffondor, alors que toute sa famille a été à Serpentard !  
_ On peut dire la même chose de toi ! Tous les Weasley ont été à Gryffondor et tu te retrouves à Serdaigle ! ricana Albus.  
_ Je t'interdis de dire ça ! s'écria Rose en le giflant.  
Il y eut un silence. Victoire et Scorpius arrivèrent et Victoire n'avait pas l'air réjouie.  
_ Vous allez vous calmer ! dit Victoire. On vous entend du hall ! Que s'est-il passé encore ? Roxanne ?  
_ Albus voulait savoir pourquoi Rose n'aimait pas Malefoy. Rose lui a fait remarquer que toute sa famille a été à Serpentard alors qu'il est à Gryffondor. Albus lui a dit qu'elle était à Serdaigle alors que toute la famille était à Gryffondor et elle …  
Rose et Albus regardaient leur cousine.  
_ Oui ? dit Victoire.  
_ Rose a giflé Albus.  
_ Tu es folle ! répliqua Victoire à sa cousine. Ce n'est pas une insulte, ce n'est que la vérité ! Maintenant, si je serais toi, je me calmerais. Sinon tu peux être dans de beaux draps. Maintenant fais tes excuses à Albus et à Scorpius.  
_ Quoi ?dit Rose. Pourquoi à lui ?  
_ Même s'il n'était pas présent, tu as dit des choses affreuses ! Je vais te dire pourquoi on est partis tous les deux : il voulait quitter Gryffondor car il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Ta réaction est égoïste ! Purement égoïste !  
Rose la regarda.  
_ Parfaitement. Tu es jalouse que Scorpius soit à Gryffondor, mais pas toi ! Quand oncle Ron dit que tu as le caractère de ta mère, il a bien raison ! Si jamais j'entends encore un sujet là-dessus, je mettrai des retenues s'il le faut. Fais passer le message ! »  
Puis Victoire partit. Quand le professeur arriva, il fut surpris par le silence de ses élèves. Victoire se rendit dans le bureau de Neville pour aller voir McGonagall.  
« _ J'ai besoin de lui parler, dit Victoire, c'est urgent ! D'ailleurs, cela pourrait vous concerner aussi.  
_ Très bien, suis-moi !  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Neville et Victoire arrivaient dans le bureau de McGonagall.  
_ Miss Weasley, que me vaut cette visite ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Vous n'avez pas une tête réjouie.  
_ Loin de là. Votre discours d'hier n'a fait que tourbillonner les idées de certaines personnes, dit Victoire. Je m'inquiète pour mes cousins et cousines, mais aussi pour Scorpius Malefoy.  
_ Je commence à voir le problème.  
_ Non, vous ne le voyez pas justement, dit Victoire. Le nom de Malefoy est associé à Serpentard, celui de Weasley à Gryffondor. Pourtant, hier, rien ne s'est passé comme d'habitude. Tout a commencé dans le Poudlard Express. Scorpius est arrivé dans notre compartiment alors que j'allais faire ma ronde et d'entrée de jeu, Rose ne le sentait pas. Pire, ça s'est aggravé lors de la Répartition. Rose a les idées de tous les adultes sur le nom de Malefoy et refuse de voir le bon côté et en devient même jalouse.  
_ Jalouse ? dit Neville. De qui ? De Malefoy ?  
Victoire fit signe que oui.  
_ Je sais, ça peut paraître idiot, mais je ne vois que ça. Tout à l'heure, j'ai discuté avec Scorpius, il voulait que vous le changiez de maison rien que pour avoir la liberté qu'Albus et Rose s'entendent à nouveau et pour être mieux. Mais je lui ai dit que si le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Mais en allant dans les cachots, j'ai surpris une dispute entre Albus et Rose qui s'est mal terminée. Par une gifle. Je n'ai pas fait mon rôle de préfète. J'ai pris la défense de Scorpius et Albus contre Rose alors que je devais me montrer neutre quelles que soient les causes. J'ai privilégié les Gryffondor. Je m'en veux. Je ne voyais pas ce rôle comme ça. Si c'est pour être en conflit permanent avec Rose, ce n'est plus la peine que je sois préfète. Donnez ce rôle à quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'en suis pas capable.  
Victoire regarda ses pieds tandis que Minerva et Neville se regardaient.  
_ Quelle décision as-tu prise envers eux ?  
_ J'étais totalement hors de moi. J'ai dit que je la mettrais en retenue avec des Serpentard et que ce n'étaient pas les élèves qui manquaient. J'ai été stupide, je n'ai pas été neutre, je me suis emportée. Je ne mérite pas d'être préfète.  
_ Bien. Maintenant, écoute-nous. Tu es une jeune fille sensible ce qui fait que nous t'avons donné ce rôle. Tu es parfaitement capable de surmonter tes sentiments, dit McGonagall. Maintenant, si tu juges que tu n'es plus capable de tenir ce rôle, alors nous le donnerons à quelqu'un d'autre. Le veux-tu vraiment ?  
_ Non évidemment, dit Victoire. Mais je ne sais plus comment faire. Je me sens impuissante.  
_ Victoire, dit Neville, tu as surmonté bien des épreuves. Rappelle-toi des cinq années précédentes : tu aimais Teddy qui aimait Lisa, tu as assisté à leur mariage, tu t'es montrée compréhensive quand ils ont eu leur bébé. Maintenant, réponds-moi sincèrement : crois-tu que ces évènements t'ont découragée ? Crois-tu que tu dois te laisser aller face à cette situation alors que ce que tu as enduré est bien pire ?  
_ Non, dit Victoire. Mais comment faire ?  
_ Tu sauras trouver la solution pour arranger tout cela. Tu es sans doute la sorcière la plus compréhensive de l'école. »  
Victoire se leva et sortit. Elle se sentait triste, mais confiante. Si elle avait pu rester en dehors de l'histoire des Lupin, elle pouvait réconcilier son cousin et sa cousine.  
Le lendemain, Albus reçut une convocation dans le bureau de Neville. Quand il arriva, il n'y avait pas le professeur, mais quatre personnes.  
« _ Que faites-vous là ? demanda Albus, surpris.  
Et il y avait de quoi. Victoire et Rose étaient présentes ainsi que Drago et Harry.  
_ Nous voulions vous montrer certaines choses, dit Harry, suite à la demande de Victoire. Elle nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé. Tes parents sont honteux de ta réaction, Rose !  
_ Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! J'ai dit ce que je pensais !  
_ Tes idées viennent du passé, dit Drago. Peut-être ne le sais-tu pas, mais j'ai sauvé Harry il y a une bonne quinzaine d'années !  
_ Et alors ? demanda Rose. Qu'est ce que cela change ?  
_ Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Tout. Absolument tout. Ni James, ni Albus, ni Lily existeraient aujourd'hui, dit Harry. Regardez ceci.  
Harry sortit une fiole où un filet argenté flottait à l'intérieur. Il le déposa dans une bassine en verre et attira Albus, Victoire et Rose dans la bassine.  
FLASH BACK  
****_Harry entra dans le gouffre que lui indiqua Percy et avança. Quand il vit de la lumière, une voix retentit.  
« _ Weasley, c'est toi?  
_ Oui, dit Percy. Je vous apporte quelque chose!  
Ils avancèrent et Malefoy se retourna. En voyant Harry, il resta figé.  
_ Comment? Ce n'est pas possible.  
_ Vous vouliez venger votre maître et bien, l'heure a sonné. Mais d'abord, dit Harry, j'ai une fleur à vous faire.  
_ Une fleur? Es-tu en état de me faire du chantage Potter?  
_ Je sais où Drago se cache.  
Malefoy le regarda de ses yeux gris.  
_ Drago? Où est-il?  
_ Je vous le dirai si vous me promettez de relâcher Percy et de me laisser la vie sauve.  
_ Hahahah! Et puis quoi encore Potter? Ne veux-tu pas que je me rende aussi?  
_ Pourquoi pas, en effet, dit Harry.  
Malefoy leva sa baguette.  
_ Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, dit Harry, car si je viens à mourir, vous ne sauriez pas où est Drago!  
_ Peu importe, j'ai attendu ce moment depuis longtemps! Avada...  
_ Stop! cria Drago en brandissant sa baguette.  
_ Drago! s'écria Harry. Que fais-tu là?  
_ Je ne vais pas laisser mon père faire un carnage, dit le jeune homme. Expelliarmus!  
Un rayon rouge jaillit de sa baguette et la force du sortilège percuta son père de plein fouet. Une fois à terre, il resta immobile, gémissant.  
_ Appelle Robards, dit Harry. Je m'occupe de lui. »  
Il prit sa baguette et la donna à Percy. Quand Drago revint, Percy brandissait la baguette vers Harry mais Drago le désarma. _****  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Albus en sortant de la Pensine.  
_ Voilà le moment le plus dur que j'ai eu à traverser, dit Harry. Les hommes que vous avez vus sont Lucius Malefoy et Percy Weasley.  
_ Notre oncle ? demandèrent Victoire, Albus et Rose.  
_ Exact. Molly serait furieuse si je vous en parlais. Mais c'est nécessaire. J'ai compris Drago alors que tout le monde avait des doutes sur lui. Je lui ai fait confiance et cette confiance s'est soudée lors de cette mission. Ce serait trop long à vous dire pourquoi Drago déteste son père. Nous devions arrêter son père. C'était difficile car il fallait être rusé. Notre plan est tombé à l'eau. Lucius allait me tuer quand Drago a fait son apparition. Nous pensions faire confiance à Percy, mais sans Drago, il m'aurait tué, dit Harry. Percy a été relâché quelques années après son emprisonnement et nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelles depuis. Tout ce que je voulais vous faire comprendre, c'est que sans Drago, le monde serait peut-être différent.  
_ Depuis la Grande Bataille, je ne me considère plus comme un Malefoy ni comme un Serpentard. Je me suis dit que si jamais j'avais un enfant, je n'essaierais pas de lui faire entrer des histoires passées. Je lui dirais simplement ça : « Peu importe d'où vient ta famille, sois toi-même et quelle que soit ta maison, Poudlard t'a accueilli comme tu étais. » Je pense que Scorpius, connaissant l'histoire de notre famille, m'a écouté et son entrée à Gryffondor marque le début d'une nouvelle ère. Rose, je comprends que tu aies des doutes sur mon fils, mais n'oublie jamais que les torts nous retombent dessus un jour ou l'autre et je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Maintenant, je vais te dire pourquoi tu n'es pas à Gryffondor comme toute ta famille : tu es certes intelligente, mais tu manques de courage pour t'avouer la vérité et c'est ce qui fait la différence entre un Gryffondor et un autre. Albus aurait pu aller à Serpentard s'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'être l'ami de mon fils. »**

**Rose se tourna vers son cousin et dit : **

**_Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé. Je n'aurais jamais dû juger Scorpius aussi vite. Espérons qu'il se montre digne de Gryffondor !  
_ Et toi de Serdaigle, dit Albus en souriant.  
_ Maintenant, si je ne m'abuse, vous avez un cours de Sortilèges à suivre et toi, Victoire, un cours d'arithmancie !  
_ Exact », dirent les élèves.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera posté demain.**


	4. Drames et souvenirs

CHAPITRE 4: Drame et souvenirs

**Harry partit avec Drago au Ministère. Quand il entra dans son bureau, le Ministre l'attendait.**

**« _ Je vais vous laisser, dit Drago.**

**_ Restez, cela vous concerne également, dit Kingsley. Vous souvenez-vous de Teddy?**

**_ Bien sur, dit Drago, même si je m'en suis éloigné depuis que Scorpius est né. Pourquoi?**

**_ Il a trouvé une charmante épouse et ont même une petite fille.**

**_ Il doit être heureux!dit Drago.**

**_ Sauf qu'il y a eu un problème. Un incendie a éclater à Godric's Hollow. Lisa Lupin et sa fille Aurore n'ont pas survécus. Frank et Alice Londubat l'ont pris chez lui.**

**Harry se figea. Drago le fit asseoir. Il n'osait y croire. Comment cela était-il possible? Après avoir perdu très tôt ses parents, on lui prend sa famille?**

**Voilà ce qui s'est passé. Teddy rentra en fin de matinée car il devait aller voir Ginny pour prendre des affaires de Lily pour leur fille. Quand il arriva près de sa demeure, des flammes étaient visibles. Il accourut mais fut retenu par des sorciers spécialisés dans les accidents de ce genre. Le superviseur de cette équipe le prit vers lui alors qu'il se débattait.  
« _ Je veux voir ma femme et mon enfant ! criait-il.  
_ Arrêtez, vous êtes fous ! criait l'homme en essayant de le maintenir loin de la maison en flammes.  
_ Il y a ma femme et mon enfant ! Où sont-elles ?  
_ Calmez-vous, prenez ceci.**

**Il y eut un éclair rouge.**

**Harry se leva.**

**« _ Je vais aller prévenir Olivier et Pénéloppe. Ce n'est pas une tâche facile.**

**_ Je m'occupe du département, Harry, dit Drago.**

**_ J'ai une mission pour vous! »dit Kingsley alors qu'Harry refermait la porte de son bureau.**

**Il alla chez les Dubois pour leur annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Pénéloppe s'effondra et Olivier eut du mal à encaisser le coup.  
« _ Teddy ?  
_ Il est sain et sauf. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'était pas là. Si tu veux, je vais amener Pénéloppe à la maison, Hermione, Ron et Ginny y sont. Ils pourront veiller sur elle. Et nous irons ensuite chez Neville où Teddy est actuellement.  
Une heure plus tard, Harry et Olivier arrivèrent à Godric's Hollow.**

**« _ Cela t'ennuie si je passe voir la maison?demanda Harry. J'ai besoin de savoir.**

**_ Pas du tout, dit Olivier. **

**Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison où cinq sorciers étaient sur les lieux.**

**_ Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, dit l'un d'eux.**

**_ Je suis Harry Potter, j'ai élevé Teddy comme mon fils, répliqua Harry. Voici Olivier Dubois, le père de Lisa Lupin, décédée dans l'incendie. **

**_ Toutes mes condoléances.**

**_ Que s'est-il passé?demanda Harry. **

**_ Nous ne savons pas encore, dit le sorcier. Nous avons retrouvé le corps de la jeune fille, le corps du nourrisson est encore introuvable. Ce serait un accident qui aurait provoqué ce drame d'après les premières constations.**

**_ Comment un incendie a-t-il pu éclater?demanda Olivier. La maison n'était-elle pas sure?**

**_ Bien sur que oui, dit Harry. Elle appartenait à mes parents que j'ai restaurée pour eux. J'ai fait toutes les vérifications. Les murs étaient en briques, un feu n'aurait pas pu tout... bruler! C'est la seconde fois. D'abord mes parents, maintenant Lisa et Aurore! Mais qu'ai-je fait!s'écria Harry en s'éloignant.**

**Olivier haussa les épaules et suivit Harry. Ils arrivèrent chez Neville. Alice les attendait. _ Comment va Teddy ?  
_ Il était déchaîné quand il a vu les flammes mais Frank a eu le réflexe de lui donner une potion de sommeil. Il dort encore mais la potion devrait bientôt cesser de faire effet. Il est à l'étage.  
Harry et Olivier montèrent. Ils ouvrirent la porte quand Teddy se réveilla.  
_ Où suis-je ?  
_ Teddy, tu es chez les Londubat.  
_ Il m'est arrivé quelque chose ?  
_ Il y a eu un incendie, dit Harry, la voix tremblante.  
_ Un incendie...  
Puis Teddy se souvint des flammes.  
_ Aurore... Lisa... Comment vont-elles ?  
Olivier se leva pour cacher ses larmes. Harry les avait aux yeux.  
_ Elles ont été piégées.  
Teddy se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers.  
_ Non. C'est impossible !  
_ Que faisais-tu ? demanda Olivier. Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec elles ?  
Harry se retourna. La voix d'Olivier avait laissé place à la colère, la rage.  
_ J'étais parti chercher des affaires de Lily qui étaient trop petites. Ginny venaient de me les donner. Je ne me doutais de rien, Olivier, je vous l'assure !  
_ Harry ?  
Harry se retourna vers la porte quand il entendit la voix. C'était celle de Drago.  
_ Je peux te parler ?  
_ Bois ceci, dit Harry. Nous reviendrons. Olivier, viens.  
Quand Drago entendit le nom d'Olivier, il tressaillit.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il, Drago ?  
_ Malefoy ?  
Olivier regarda Drago d'un air réprobateur.  
_ Drago a changé, fais-moi confiance. Je pense que tu es chargé de l'affaire ?  
_ Exact, le Ministre ne veut mettre personne de ta famille dessus. Je n'ai pas aussi bien connu Teddy comme toi même si je suis un parent éloigné. Je vous jure que la lumière sera faite sur ce drame. **

**Le lendemain matin, Victoire avait rassemblé toute la famille et attendit qu'Albus et Scorpius descendent. Quand ceux-ci arrivèrent, Victoire les conduisit dans la Grande Salle quand un garçon de Poufsouffle arriva. Rose et Roxanne arrivèrent au même moment  
« _ Alors, Weasley, tu as lu les nouvelles ?  
_ Va-t-en, Flint ! dit Victoire. Ne m'oblige pas à te retirer des points !  
_ Oh, mais je voulais juste te dire du drame qui est survenu aux Lupin !  
Il lui jeta le journal et partit rejoindre ses amis. Victoire était restée abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et ne bougeait pas. James saisit le journal et poussa un cri.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Victoire.  
_ Il y a eu un incendie, murmura James. Lisa et le bébé sont … **

**Il n'eut pas besoin de dire la fin de la phrase car tout le monde s'était raidi.  
_ Et Teddy ? demanda Fred.  
_ Il n'était pas là. Il est donc sauf, dit James, les larmes aux yeux. Victoire ?  
Victoire s'était assise. Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Londubat arrivèrent.  
_ Venez avec nous, dit Neville à Victoire, Fred, James, Albus, Roxanne, Rose et Dominique.  
Les sept élèves les suivirent dans un silence complet. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du professeur Londubat et McGonagall fit apparaître sept fauteuils.  
_ Asseyez-vous, dit Neville.  
Chacun s'assit sans dire mot.  
_ Bien, je viens d'avoir un contact avec Harry, dit Minerva. Actuellement, Harry et Teddy sont chez les parents du professeur Londubat. Teddy se montre soit violent soit il se replie sur lui et ne parle plus. La nuit a été très mouvementée pour eux. Harry ne sait pas si vous voulez assister aux funérailles ou …  
_ Ou quoi ? s'exclama Victoire. Teddy est comme notre grand frère pour tous et on considérait Lisa et sa fille comme notre sœur et notre nièce ! On a grandi avec Teddy et, dans un moment comme celui-là, on devrait rester à Poudlard alors que notre place est à ses côtés ? Pour moi, ma décision est prise même si j'aurais mal !  
_ Calmez-vous, Miss Weasley, dit Neville. Nous comprenons. Mais je doute que M. Lupin y assistera. Il n'arrive pas encore à assimiler ce qui s'est passé.  
_ Il y assistera ! dit Victoire. Il est assez fort pour y aller ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il faisait tous les week-ends ici même !  
Neville regarda McGonagall. Celle-ci était aussi perplexe que son collègue.  
_ Que faisait-il ? demanda Neville.  
_ Il allait sur la tombe de ses parents et il restait là pendant des heures. Il se sentait malheureux, mais vivant. Un jour, il m'a dit qu'ils ont fait tout cela pour qu'il vive dans un monde meilleur et qu'ils sont morts comme l'avaient fait James et Lily Potter pour Harry.  
_ Victoire, je voudrais que vous remettiez ceci pour Teddy quand vous le verrez.  
_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
_ Avec l'aide de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, on a rédigé un livre sur notre enfance et ce qui a tourné autour. Harry voulait que je le remette à Teddy dès son entrée ici, mais j'ai complètement oublié. Ca va être quelque chose dont Teddy sera fier ! »  
Neville tendit le livre à Victoire. Celle-ci tourna la page. Elle y vit une famille même si elle ne connaissait pas certains. McGonagall leur permit de ne pas assister aux cours cette journée-ci et Victoire en profita pour lire ce livre. Elle comprit que la photo comprenait plusieurs organisations : l'Armée de Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix. En allant à la fin, elle découvrit les visages des personnes disparues. Elle chercha les parents de Teddy et tomba sur la photo de Fred Weasley, le frère jumeau de George. Elle sourit en repensant à son cousin Fred qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père et donc à son oncle. Elle tourna encore les pages et vit Albus Dumbledore et les parents de Teddy. **

**Les sept élèves partirent le lendemain pour assister aux funérailles où Teddy fut absent.**

**Durant la semaine qui suivit, Rose se montra plus gentille. Leur premier cours de vol fut annoncé pour le début de la semaine suivante. Durant le week-end, Albus resta dans son dortoir et ne descendit dans la Grande Salle que pour manger et ne parla à personne. S'inquiétant de l'état de son ami, Scorpius vint voir James.  
« _ Puis-je te parler ?  
_ Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?  
_ C'est à propos d'Albus.  
_ Je m'inquiète aussi. Que s'est-il passé ?  
_ Hier, le professeur Londubat nous a dit que nous aurions notre premier cours de vol lundi. Depuis, Albus est différent.  
_ Je vois, dit James. Je vois le problème, mais c'est personnel.  
_ D'accord, mais si je peux faire quelque chose...  
_ Merci Scorpius mais ça va aller, enfin je pense.  
Albus regardait l'album de famille. Il s'arrêta sur certaines photos et des larmes coulèrent. Il ferma l'album, les sourcils froncés. James entra doucement.  
_ Alors comme ça, on ne veut pas aller en cours de vol ? demanda James.  
_ Scorpius t'a parlé ?  
_ Oui. Il s'inquiète pour toi !  
_ Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, dit Albus. Tout va bien.  
_ Bien sûr que tout va bien, sauf quand le premier cours de vol approche !  
Albus regarda son frère. Des larmes coulèrent.  
_ Albus, dit James, c'était un simple accident et aujourd'hui regarde, je vais bien ! Et puis, je vais même m'inscrire pour devenir Attrapeur !  
_ Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, dit Albus. C'est plus fort que moi.  
_ Si j'étais toi, je raconterais tout à Scorpius. Tout le monde a des doutes sur lui. Moi, je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas comme son père, d'après ce que disait la famille.  
_ Et je lui dis quoi? Que lorsque nous étions petits, tu as été obligé de marcher avec des béquilles pendant près d'un an et demi? Non, je ne peux pas.  
_ Alors, peut-être que Rose s'est trompée ! Ce n'est pas Scorpius qui s'est trompé de maison, mais toi !  
Puis James partit. Scorpius arriva.  
_ Tu viens? On doit finir notre devoir de Métamorphose !  
_ Scorpius, je dois te parler. C'était il y a huit ans à peu près. James et moi jouions au Quidditch avec des pommes. J'ai lancé une pomme trop à gauche, James a voulu se pencher pour la rattraper et il est tombé. Pendant près d'un an et demi, sa jambe a été paralysée et tout est de ma faute. Depuis, quand on fait des parties de Quidditch avec mes cousins et cousines, je reste dans les buts pour que ça n'arrive plus.  
_ Albus, tu étais jeune, dit Scorpius. Tu as plus d'habileté, tu es plus expérimenté et ce sont des accidents pour lesquels on ne peut rien ! »  
Albus esquissa un sourire. À ce moment, il sut qu'il pouvait compter sur son meilleur ami, Scorpius Malefoy.  
Le lundi arriva. Rose et Roxanne rejoignirent Scorpius et Albus.  
« _ Comment allez-vous les garçons ? demanda Roxanne.  
_ Bien, enfin... dit Scorpius en regardant son ami.  
Même si Scorpius lui avait remonté le moral, les souvenirs étaient toujours présents. Les filles comprirent le malaise.  
_ Allez, tout va bien, dit Rose. Tu verras, et puis, Victoire m'a dit qu'on ne jouait pas aujourd'hui.  
Ils allèrent sur le terrain. Le cours se passa tranquillement et Albus se montra fort et oublia les événements passés.  
Les sélections de Quidditch eurent lieu et le Capitaine de Quidditch arriva. Tout le monde fut surpris. Le Capitaine, était une jeune fille, élégante, blonde aux yeux bleus. Victoire.  
« _ Eh bien, on en apprend davantage, dit Rose à Albus.  
_ Bien, je vois que tous les Gryffondor sont présents et même quelques élèves d'autres maisons mais cela ne fait rien. Avant de commencer, je voudrais vous annoncer les postes à pourvoir : Attrapeur, un Poursuiveur et un Gardien. Vous postulez tous pour les postes d'Attrapeur et de Gardien. Je voudrais demander aux Gryffondor si certains voudraient postuler pour devenir Poursuiveur.  
Des murmures s'élevèrent. Albus regarda autour de lui puis il se tourna vers Scorpius, Rose et Roxanne.  
_ Je vais me présenter.  
_ Quoi ?! s'écrièrent Dominique, Rose et Roxanne.  
_ Victoire, appela Albus, je me présente !  
Victoire se tourna vers son cousin, surprise. James resta figé sur place.  
_ Très bien, d'autres volontaires ?  
_ Moi, dirent d'une même voix Scorpius et Dominique.  
_ Bon, c'est pas mal ! soupira Victoire. Qui d'autres ?  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, il y avait une vingtaine de participants. L'Attrapeur fut James, à la « surprise » générale car tout le monde savait que son père et son grand-père paternel étaient les meilleurs Attrapeurs qu'avaient eu Gryffondor, hormis Charlie Weasley. Les gardiens furent appelés et ce fut un certain Gary Finnigan qui fut désigné. Puis ce fut le tour aux Poursuiveurs postulants. Au bout de deux heures, il ne restaient que deux postulants : Albus et Scorpius. Ce fut un combat acharné mais Victoire prit sa décision.  
_ Albus sera dans l'équipe ! »  
Albus regarda sa cousine. Celle-ci se posait des questions. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ?  
Victoire faisait ses devoirs quand Albus vint la voir.  
« _ Victoire, pourquoi m'as-tu pris ? Scorpius était beaucoup plus à l'aise que moi.  
_ Je te donne une chance. Je sais pourquoi tu es comme ça dès qu'on parle de Quidditch. Mais il faut tourner la page et je t'en donne l'occasion. Si tu ne la saisis pas, Scorpius te remplacera.  
_ Merci, dit Albus. Après tout, James est dans l'équipe et...  
_ Tu crois que j'ai fait des préférences ? Alors écoute-moi: quand ton père était Capitaine, il a choisi le père de Rose et ta mère dans l'équipe. Regarde le futur. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes de ma famille que j'ai fait cela mais pour vous donner une chance.  
_ À James aussi?  
_ Oui. Hier, j'allais en Métamorphose quand j'ai entendu James parler avec Dominique. Je n'ai pas voulu les déranger mais James se posait des questions.  
_ Je comprends, dit Albus. Pour nous deux, c'est difficile. Mais les autres élèves, ils ne comprennent pas !  
_ Cela m'est égal.. Faites votre rôle et tout ira bien ! »  
La veille du premier match, Albus resta dans la Salle Commune. James entra, fatigué.  
« _ Encore une retenue ? demanda Albus.  
_ Je ne comprends pas ! dit James. Je fais mes devoirs et ils disparaissent !  
_ Bah, c'est pas grave !  
_ Pas grave ? Je peux rater mon année !  
_ James Potter, rater un année ? Non. James, comment te sens-tu ?  
_ Bien.  
_ Par rapport à demain ?  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Alors ?  
_ Bien, répéta James.  
_ Non, c'est faux et tu le sais ! dit Albus. Tu es aussi inquiet que moi.  
_ C'est vrai mais j'ai tourné la page ! Allez, allons dormir ! »  
Le lendemain, Albus se sentit soulagé mais dès qu'il entra dans les vestiaires, l'image de son frère dans un fauteuil-balai revint dans son esprit. Il chassa cette image de son esprit et s'habilla. Victoire regarda son cousin d'un air inquiet. Avant de rejoindre le gazon, le Capitaine prit Albus de côté.  
« _ Depuis que ton père a quitté Poudlard en tant qu'élève, Gryffondor a toujours gagné la Coupe de Quidditch et tous ses matchs. Alors, remue-toi un peu !  
Le match commença mal. Albus lançait le Souaffle dans toutes les directions. Victoire demanda un temps mort.  
_ Reprenez-vous ! dit-elle à toute l'équipe. Alice, ne te préoccupe pas d'Albus et jouons ensemble ! Dès le prochain match, je le remplacerai par Scorpius Malefoy.  
Albus releva la tête. Il faisait perdre son équipe et tout ça, à cause d'un accident dont il se croyait coupable. En revenant sur le gazon, il entendit « Je croyais que Potter était comme ses parents ! L'ainé part comme son père mais l'autre... » Quand Albus décolla, il se mit à fond dans la partie et marqua des buts, mais maladroitement. James souriait. Gryffondor n'était qu'à trente points de l'autre équipe. Soudain, Victoire cria à James:  
_ Le Vif d'Or! Le Vif d'Or!  
James jeta un œil à son adversaire. Il piquait vers le sol et il avait déjà pris une belle avance. Il vit un Cognard aller dans sa direction. Il l'esquiva et frappa son adversaire. James entendit « Et un autre but pour le fils de la merveilleuse Ginny Potter ! Et encore un ! » et accéléra. Albus avait repris le dessus, pas la peine qu'ils perdent à cause de lui. Soudain, il sentit la petite balle dorée au creux de sa main.  
_ Gryffondor gagne ! Gryffondor gagne à 290 à 110 ! James Potter a attrapé le Vif d'Or !  
Quand Albus atterrit, il vit ses cousins et cousines venir vers lui, ainsi que Scorpius. Mais il ne se préoccupait pas de ce qu'ils disaient. Son regard restait accroché vers les trois personnes qui venaient vers eux : un homme brun, une femme rousse et une petite fille rousse.  
_ Victoire nous a écrit. On sait ce que tu as traversé. Mais tu as fait front et nous t'en félicitons. Gryffondor est fier de t'avoir ! dit Harry.  
_ Merci papa. J'ai été idiot de penser que j'étais responsable. C'était une erreur, rien de plus ! » dit Albus en souriant.  
Victoire alla le serrer dans ses bras et le félicita. Le soir, ils firent une fête dans la Salle Commune qui s'acheva au petit matin. **


	5. Amitié et sentiments

CHAPITRE 5: Amitié et sentiments

**Alors que novembre se finissait et que la neige s'installait, répandant un air glacial dans les couloirs, Albus vivait des moments heureux dans le château. Rose avait abandonné ses idées noires sur Scorpius et ils étaient devenus amis. Roxanne s'était fait des amis à Serdaigle et passait du temps avec eux.  
Un matin, Albus, perdu dans ses pensées, ne fit pas attention et heurta une jeune fille. Albus l'aida à se relever.  
« _ Je m'excuse, j'aurais dû faire attention où je marchais, expliqua Albus.  
_ Oh, ne t'en fais pas, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, dit la jeune fille avant de se présenter : Sarah Barker.  
_ Albus Severus Potter.  
_ Oh, dit Sarah. Je suis à Gryffondor en première année.  
_ Je ne t'ai jamais vue!  
_ C'est normal, je viens juste d'arriver.  
_ Comment ça?  
_ Disons que mon père est un Cracmol et ma mère une moldue donc le ministère ne savait pas très bien si j'étais une sorcière ou pas. Ils viennent chez quelques familles dans mon genre pour faire passer des tests aux enfants quand ils atteignent onze ans. Je les ai eus il y a cinq mois et ce n'est que la semaine dernière qu'on a reçu un message disant que j'étais admise à Poudlard. Évidemment il faut que je rattrape les cours et les sortilèges mais je suis contente d'être là.  
_ Je comprends, dit Albus. Viens, on va aller dans la Grande Salle.  
_ Al !  
Les deux élèves se retournèrent et virent James courir vers eux.  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Albus.  
_ J'ai reçu un message de maman. Il se pourrait que nous passions les vacances chez grand-mère et grand-père !  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Papa pourrait se libérer pour trois semaines et aurait l'intention d'emmener maman en vacances ! Après tout, ils n'ont jamais été en voyage de noces, dit James.  
_ D'accord, moi qui aurais pensé passer les vacances avec eux et Lily, soupira Albus.  
_ Je sais, c'est navrant, dit James. Ah et au fait, tiens !  
C'était un livre.  
_ Tu l'avais oublié hier dans la salle commune, dit James.  
_ Merci mais tu es rentré à quelle heure ? J'ai terminé mes devoirs très très tard.  
_ Disons que j'ai fait des bêtises et...  
_ Tu as été puni, termina Albus. En tout cas, tu dois tenir de papa et de son père ! D'après maman, grand-père Potter était un grand farceur ainsi que son meilleur ami ! Tu portes bien ton nom !  
_ Très drôle ! Tu me présentes ?  
_ Oh oui, excuse, dit Albus. Sarah, je te présente mon frère, James Sirius Potter qui est en deuxième année. James, je te présente Sarah Barker, qui vient d'arriver à Poudlard pour des raisons un peu particulières.  
_ Pour vous servir ! dit James en s'inclinant.  
_ Merci mais Albus m'a déjà proposé de m'accompagner dans la Grande Salle, dit Sarah en quittant la salle commune avec Albus.  
_ C'est ce qu'on appelle un vent, dit Victoire en s'approchant, suivie de son frère et de ses cousins. Tu n'es pas vexé au moins ?  
_ Oh la ferme !  
_ Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! s'écria Victoire. Je pourrais te mettre une retenue si je le voulais !  
_ Eh bah vas-y ! s'exclama James. De toute façon, j'en ai rien à faire !  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Dominique.  
_ Rien, dit James.  
_ James ? dit Victoire.  
_ J'ai été mis en retenue pendant une semaine car je n'ai pas rendu à temps un devoir, et que j'ai fait exploser une potion, avoua James.  
_ D'accord, dit Victoire, allons déjeuner ! J'oublie l'incident ! Pas la peine de te punir encore plus et je te préviens, ne recommence pas !  
James esquissa un sourire à sa cousine. Malgré son air sérieux, Victoire savait se montrer juste envers n'importe quel élève.  
Les cours commencèrent. Les première année allèrent en botanique. Ils étudiaient le Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Comme d'habitude, les groupes se firent automatiquement : Albus, Rose, Roxanne et Scorpius. Sarah se retrouva donc seule. Albus leva la main.  
« _ Mr Potter ? dit Neville.  
_ Est-ce que Sarah peut faire partie de notre groupe ? Elle n'a personne.  
_ Bien sûr et pendant qu'on y est, je vais la présenter. Bien, je vous présente Sarah Barker, élève à Gryffondor. Elle est arrivée hier suite à une sélection un peu exceptionnelle. Mais ceci dit, elle est une sorcière comme tout le monde ici ! Nous te souhaitons la bienvenue, Sarah.  
_ Merci professeur, répondit Sarah en s'asseyant auprès de Rose.  
_ Bien, prenez votre livre et lisez les instructions page 120. Juste après les vacances, je ferai un test de connaissances sur cette plante. Bien au travail !  
_ Sarah, tu as dû le voir dans la salle commune, voici Scorpius Malefoy. Et voici mes cousines : Rose et Roxanne Weasley.  
_ Vous êtes sœurs ? demanda Sarah.  
_ Pas exactement, dit Rose. Nous sommes cousines.  
_ Durant la conversation que j'ai eue avec mon frère, j'ai parlé de mon grand-père paternel. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, il est mort en même temps que ma grand-mère quand mon père n'avait qu'un an et demi. Rose et Roxanne font partie de mon côté maternel, paternel pour les filles. Ils ont eu sept enfants qui comptaient six garçons et une fille mais l'un des garçons est mort dans la Grande Bataille. Leur fille est ma mère, dit Albus à Sarah. J'ai également d'autres cousins et cousines au sein même de Gryffondor : Victoire et Dominique Weasley, enfants de l'aîné de la fratrie ; Fred Weasley portant le nom du frère jumeau défunt de son père qui est le quatrième (ou cinquième) enfant. Roxanne est la sœur de Fred. Et le dernier garçon a eu deux enfants dont l'aînée est Rose. J'ai également une sœur du nom de Lily. Voilà, je t'ai résumé en gros la famille.  
_ Quelle grande famille ! dit Sarah en riant.  
Durant le cours, Albus et Sarah racontèrent à tour de rôle pourquoi la jeune fille faisait sa rentrée une semaine avant les vacances. Les cinq élèves discutèrent ainsi pendant l'heure de cours si bien que Neville leur donna un devoir supplémentaire pour les vacances. Alors qu'ils allaient en Métamorphose, Albus resta silencieux.  
_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit Rose. On aurait dû travailler pendant qu'on parlait.  
_ Toi encore ça va, tu es intelligente ! Mais imagine pour Sarah ! Elle commence à peine les cours et elle a un devoir supplémentaire ! répliqua Albus.  
_ Je suis peut-être intelligente mais j'ai intérêt à faire ce devoir ici sinon je ne te raconte pas comment maman va crier, » dit Rose.**

**Au déjeuner, Albus présenta Sarah à sa famille. Seule Victoire n'était pas encore présente. Elle arriva enfin et prit un assiette de pâtes.**

**_ Et voici Victoire, dit Albus. Elle est en sixième année et est préfète. Elle est également Capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch.**

**_ Tu n'appréhendes pas de rentrer, Al?demanda Fred.**

**Albus baissa la tête.**

**_ Un peu, dit-il. D'après les dernières nouvelles, Teddy est toujours aussi mal;**

**_ Teddy?répéta Sarah.**

**_ C'est le filleul du père de James et Albus, expliqua Dominique. Il l'a élevé comme son propre fils. Ses parents sont morts lors de la Grande Bataille. Quand il est entré à Poudlard il y a sept ans, il a rencontré Lisa Dubois qui est devenue sa femme et ont eu un enfant cette année. Ils venaient de terminer leurs études. **

**_ Quand on a commencé notre année, un incendie s'est déclenché et Lisa et Aurore sont décédées, dit James. Teddy est super mal.**

**_ Cela t'étonne?répliqua Victoire. **

**James la regarda.**

**_ Non, dit James. Victoire, tu sais que Teddy est comme un frère pour moi. Tu crois que cela ne me fait rien de les évoquer?**

**_ Excuse-moi, dit Victoire. Mais je crois que vos parents n'ont pas besoin d'avoir d'autres problèmes sur le dos!**

**_ De quoi tu parles?demanda Fred.**

**_ Demande à Albus, lui le sait!**

**Les filles arrivèrent tandis que Victoire se levait. Albus regarda Rose.**

**_ Neville a prévenu nos parents, dit Albus à sa cousine.  
_ Qui est Neville ? demanda Sarah.  
_ Le professeur Londubat, dit Rose. Il est ami avec nos parents. Il était dans la même année que le père d'Albus et mes parents. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, compte sur nous !**

**_ Pourquoi Victoire est comme ça?demanda Sarah. Si vous ne voulez pas répondre, je le comprendrais.**

**_ On sait tous que Victoire a toujours eu un faible pour Teddy, dit Roxanne. Si Teddy se replie sur lui-même et ne montre pas sa souffrance, Victoire, elle, le montre.»  
En s'endormant cette nuit-là, Sarah était heureuse. En une journée, elle s'était fait accepter par les élèves de son année et surtout du groupe que formaient Albus, Scorpius, Rose et Roxanne même si leur vie n'était pas rose tous les jours.**

**Quand le Poudlard Express arriva à Londres, les enfants retrouvèrent Harry, Ron et Fleur. Victoire demanda à aller voir Teddy. Celui-ci était chez les Potter. Albus et Rose se regardaient. Ils ne voulaient pas croiser le regard de leurs pères. Ces derniers s'en aperçurent.**

**« _ Allez, ne vous en faites pas, dit Ron. Même si Hermione a crisé quand elle a apprit ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne t'en veux pas. Combien de fois avions-nous discuté pendant les cours?**

**_ On ne se faisait pas prendre. Allez venez! »**

**Quand ils arrivèrent, Victoire salua Ginny et Lily puis monta voir Teddy dans sa chambre.  
« _ Teddy, tu es là ? demanda Victoire en frappant à la porte.  
Teddy alla ouvrir.  
_ Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix morne.  
Victoire entra. Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes et le vent d'hiver rentrait dans la chambre.  
_ Teddy, je dois te parler, dit la jeune fille en fermant les fenêtres. Tu ne dois pas te morfondre comme ça. Le drame s'est produit il y a quatre mois …  
_ Victoire, c'était ma femme et mon bébé ! s'écria Teddy. Tu veux quoi ? Que je sorte avec toi pour me changer les idées ? N'y pense pas.  
Victoire le regarda, les yeux embués de larmes.  
_ Non, dit Victoire, je ne pensais pas à ça même si je t'aime toujours. Tu ne pourras jamais les oublier, mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul !  
_ Et pourtant …, dit Teddy.  
_ Tiens, dit Victoire. On pense tous à toi et encore plus ceux qui t'ont aimé !  
Teddy prit le livre que lui tendit Victoire et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il l'ouvrit et feuilleta les pages. Soudain, il s'arrêta et des larmes coulèrent.  
_ Moi aussi, ça m'a fait un choc. Toutes ces personnes mortes. Tu te rends compte du nombre de personnes ?  
_ Je me rends surtout compte de ce qu'ont fait mes parents pour moi et moi je n'ai rien fait pour eux.  
_ Teddy, je ne dis pas de les oublier, mais au moins, passe à autre chose ! Tu as eu tes ASPIC haut la main, tu peux tenter de te trouver une formation pour l'année prochaine !  
Teddy ferma le livre et se leva.  
_ Tu crois que j'en ai envie ? Tu crois que je ne fais pas des cauchemars la nuit ? Je revois sans cesse cet incendie horrible !  
_ Et moi ? Tu crois que je ne pense à rien ?  
Teddy la regarda.  
_ Depuis que j'ai rencontré Lisa, je ne suis plus moi-même. Mes nuits sont hantées par vos visages amoureux. A vrai dire, j'ai mis longtemps à m'apercevoir que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Quand j'ai appris que tu étais père et que tu allais te marier, je me sentais encore plus triste au lieu d'être heureuse.  
_ Et quand c'est arrivé, tu étais super heureuse en pensant que j'allais me tourner vers toi, dit Teddy d'un ton ironique.  
_ Mais non ! s'écria Victoire. Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose ? Tu … Tu ne comprends rien ! Pas étonnant que Lisa ne t'ait pas laissé assister à sa grossesse !  
Victoire partit, les larmes aux yeux. A cet instant, Fleur vint chercher sa fille qui s'empressa de partir. Harry comprit qu'il y avait eu un malaise entre Victoire et Teddy et alla parler à son filleul.  
_ Teddy, il faut qu'on parle.  
_ Victoire m'a fait la morale, pas la peine que tu me la fasses !  
_ Teddy, tant que tu seras sous ce toit, tu ne me parleras pas comme ça ! s'écria Harry. Maintenant écoute-moi. Après la Bataille de Poudlard, je me suis senti extrêmement mal à l'aise. Voldemort était mort et je m'en réjouissais. J'avais une petite amie formidable, des amis formidables, mais je n'étais pas heureux. Car, à cause de moi et pour me permettre de vivre, des personnes sont mortes pour moi. Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes : mes parents, les tiens, Fred Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, Sirius Black et j'en passe. Pourtant, j'avais à présent la vie devant moi sans crainte d'être tué. Il m'a fallu du temps et, au final, pendant le dix-septième anniversaire de Ginny, je l'ai demandée en mariage. C'était pour moi une façon de renaitre. Et regarde-moi aujourd'hui : je suis à la tête du Magenmagot, du Bureau des Aurors et je suis membre du Conseil d'Administration. J'ai une femme, trois enfants et j'élève comme mon fils un enfant qui est formidable. Il a tout pour réussir, mais il préfère se refermer sur lui !  
Teddy n'avait pas bougé, mais ses yeux étaient humides.  
_ Harry ?  
_ Oui ?  
_ Lisa n'aurait pas voulu que je me referme sur moi, dit Teddy. Il y a des personnes qui veulent m'aider, qui m'aiment et moi je fais comme si rien ne s'était passé! Depuis le drame, je n'ai pas eu le courage de rendre visite aux parents de Lisa. Et j'ai été à Gryffondor? Je n'en suis même pas digne! Ni de mes parents.**

**Harry jeta un œil au livre que Victoire lui avait donné. **

**_ C'est quand même étrange, dit Harry. Ce livre a été fait il y a sept ans et tu ne l'as qu'aujourd'hui. De plus par les mains d'une jeune fille qui t'a toujours aimé. Prends les occasions comme elles te viennent. Mais personne oubliera ce que tu as vécu. »**


	6. Un Noël familial

CHAPITRE 6: Un Noël familial

**Durant la journée, Ginny était allée voir Molly où se trouvaient tous les enfants sauf Victoire s'y trouvaient. Les histoires et les récits furent évoqués jusqu'à la soirée. **

**Malgré la fatigue, James et Albus continuèrent d'énumérer les choses incroyables qui s'étaient produites pendant ces quatre mois. Alors qu'ils allèrent aborder leur premier match de Quidditch, Ginny vint frapper à la porte de la chambre de Lily.**

**« _ Il est temps d'aller dormir, les garçons! Vous continuerez demain!**

**_ Bonne nuit Lily! Bonne nuit maman!dirent les garçons avec une pointe de tristesse.**

**_ Bonne nuit, répondirent Ginny et Lily.**

**Quand la porte se referma, Ginny s'approcha de sa fille.**

**_ Et toi, tu n'es pas fatiguée?**

**_ Non, dit Lily. J'ai tellement hâte de rejoindre James et Al à Poudlard! Ca paraît tellement bien!**

**_ Oui, en effet. Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. L'année où je suis née, ton oncle Bill entrait à Poudlard. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu.**

**_ Mais moi je les connais et ils me manquent, dit Lily en baillant.**

**_ Bonne nuit, et dors bien!dit Ginny en fermant la porte avant de rejoindre sa chambre où Harry l'attendait.**

**« _ Toujours en train de discuter?**

**_ Toujours, dit Ginny, les yeux brillants. Je comprends ce que ressent Lily et ça me fait de la peine de la voir comme ça.**

**_ Eh! N'oublie pas le 2 mai! C'est un jour férié et c'est le jour où tout le monde se regroupe auprès de l'édifice. Nous emmènerons Lily à ce moment!**

**_ Ca paraît si loin, murmura Ginny. Il me semble que c'était hier où je remontais précipitamment dans ma chambre quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois dans mon salon. Hier encore où Fred et George partaient de Poudlard en laissant des ordres à Peeves de persécuter Ombrage.**

**_ Hier encore quand je t'ai épousée, dit Harry en embrassant sa femme.**

**Ginny regarda son mari. Il avait les traits tirés mais heureux.**

**_ Je t'aime! » dirent les deux époux en même temps.**

**Le lendemain, les enfants restèrent encore dans une des chambres afin de raconter le début de leur scolarité.**

**« _ Tu étais encore trop jeune pour t'en souvenir, dit James alors qu'ils avaient évoqué leurs doutes sur le premier match de Quidditch.**

**_ C'est vrai mais on a quand même gagné, répliqua Albus. Et le deuxième match contre les Serdaigle où nous affrontions comme Poursuiveurs nos deux cousines! C'était difficile mais on a quand même gagné à 350 à 290. James a failli tomber du balai quand il a attrapé la balle!**

**_ Mais cette fois je ne suis pas tombé!dit James avant qu'un rire général se produisit.**

**Teddy fit irruption à ce moment.**

**_ C'est trop te demander de frapper?demanda Albus.**

**_ Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je crois que j'ai du laisser trainer des livres ici.**

**_ Tu prends ma chambre maintenant?demanda James.**

**_ Depuis que vous avez chacun une chambre, je dois dormir chez Arthur et Molly. C'est bien mais toutes les demies-heures, Molly vient me voir pour me demander si j'ai besoin de quelque chose! Alors j'en ai parlé avec Harry et Ginny et Harry m'a proposé ta chambre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien fouillé! »**

**L'hiver continuait et dans les maisons chaudes, les habitants préparaient la fête de Noël. Alors que les enfants étaient chez Ron et Hermione, Harry et Ginny profitèrent de cette journée pour penser aux cadeaux.**

**« _ Moi, je sais ce que je vais offrir aux garçons. Par contre, pour Lily...**

**_ Un chat?demanda Ginny.**

**_ Quoi? Oui, ce serait bien, elle se sentirais moins seule! Et Dieu sait de quoi je parle! Pendant tous les étés, Hedwige a été ma confidente et ma seule amie, dit Harry avant de repenser à la mort tragique de sa chouette dix-huit ans auparavant.**

**_ Et que comptes-tu offrir aux garçons?**

**_ La carte du Maraudeur à James et la cape à Albus.**

**_ C'est logique, dit Ginny. Après tout ce sont des objets de famille!**

**_ Oui. Mon père est un des créateurs de la carte et la cape est dans ma famille depuis des générations et des générations.**

**_ Salut!dit Teddy en arrivant.**

**_ Tu n'avais pas une séance d'entrainement aujourd'hui?**

**_ Si mais c'était ce matin! J'ai déjeuné avec Victoire et je suis rentré, dit Teddy. C'est quoi?**

**Il prit le parchemin.**

**_ Oh c'est...,commença Harry.**

**Puis il se tut. Teddy ne connaissait pas ses parents et cette carte aurait pu lui appartenir, après tout il était aussi le fils d'un des créateurs. Quant à James, il aura le souvenir d'une vie heureuse avec ses parents. Comment allait réagir Teddy?**

**_ Je te dois la vérité. Elle s'appelle la Carte du Maraudeur. Elle a été fondée dans les années 80 par quatre élèves: Cornedrue alias James Potter, Patmol alias Sirius Black, Queudver alias Peter Pettigrow et Lunard alias...**

**_ Mon père, dit Teddy. **

**_ Oui. Je l'ai eue durant ma troisième année par Fred et George Weasley. Je l'avais rangée quelque part quand on a emménagé ici avec Ginny et je l'ai retrouvée il y a quelques semaines. J'aurais pu te l'offrir aussi mais cela ne m'est pas venu à l'idée, je suis désolé, dit Harry. James aura des souvenirs de son père, toi en revanche...**

**_ Tout ce que je sais me suffit, dit Teddy. C'est un héros de la Guerre, il a lutté contre tout le monde pour avoir un poste à Poudlard malgré son problème de fourrure...**

**Harry esquissa un petit rire.**

**_ Quoi?demandèrent Ginny et Teddy.**

**_ Cela me rappelle Remus et Sirius. Quand ils parlaient du problème de Lunard, ils disaient « le petit problème de fourrure ». Et t'entendre prononcer ces mots, ça me rappelle des souvenirs. C'est aussi grâce à ton père que j'ai appris des choses sur mes parents puis par la suite par Sirius. C'était peut-être un homme dangereux mais dans la vie normale, il me considérait comme un fils mais aussi le fils de son meilleur ami, décédé à cause d'un de ses autres amis. Cette année-là, je m'en souviendrais toujours.**

**Teddy regarda son parrain.**

**_ C'est parce qu'il avait une grande estime de toi qu'il t'a demandé d'être mon parrain. Il savait qu'il pouvait te faire confiance et c'est pour toi qu'il s'est sacrifié.**

**Les yeux du jeune homme brillaient. Harry se leva.**

**_ Le plus important pour Remus, c'est qu'il voulait que tu sois fier de lui. Et c'est ce que tu es, tu es fier! »dit Harry droit dans les yeux de Teddy.**

**Le matin du 24, la maison des Potter était en effervescence. Harry avait été appelé d'urgence au Ministère, Ginny devait s'occuper de ses enfants toute seule y compris ceux d'Hermione et Ron, qui devaient eux aussi travailler. Avec trois adolescents et deux enfants, Ginny n'en pouvait plus. Mais la journée passa bien vite et le soir arriva.**

**« _ Maman, quand est-ce qu'on va chez papy et mamie?demanda Lily.**

**_ Nous attendons ton père et nous y allons.**

**_ Qu'est ce que c'est?demanda Hugo en voyant une lumière argentée.**

**Soudain un cerf argenté arriva dans le salon. La voix de Harry résonna:**

**_ Je serais en retard. Ne m'attendais pas. Ron va venir vous chercher. J'essaierais d'être là pour le repas. Vacances annulées. Désolé. Je vous aime!**

**_ Quoi? Papa ne vient pas?demanda Lily.**

**_ Il viendra plus tard, dit Ginny, déçue.**

**Malgré la journée épouvantable qu'elle avait passé, elle avait pu finir les bagages de ses enfants, ceux de Harry et les siennes. Quand Ron arriva, ce fut avec regret qu'elle laissa tous les bagages dans l'entrée.**

**Quand ils arrivèrent au Terrier, Ginny voulut s'isoler. Surprise du comportement de leur belle-sœur, Fleur et Hermione montèrent la voir. Elles la trouvèrent dans son ancienne chambre.**

**« _ Ginny? Quelque chose ne va pas?demanda Fleur.**

**_ Tout va très bien, dit-elle.**

**_ Allons, ne mens pas.**

**_ Harry a annulé notre voyage. Cela faisait des années que j'attendais ce moment! Des années! On n'avait pas pu aller en voyage de noces car on était encore à Poudlard, l'année suivante, je suis tombée enceinte, l'année d'après, j'ai fait ma fausse couche et nous sommes partis enseignés à Poudlard et après, on a eu les enfants. Pas une seule fois, on a été tranquille! Pas une seule fois on a pris des vacances. Aujourd'hui, j'étais heureuse car j'allais passer du temps avec mon mari et au dernier moment, c'est une énorme déception.**

**_ Je comprends, dit Hermione. Crois-tu que moi aussi je n'ai pas eu de vacances? Mais c'est vrai, ma vie a été moins compliquée que la tienne.**

**_ Allez, venez, sinon les enfants et les hommes vont tout ravagés! »dit Fleur.**

**Quand elles redescendirent, Harry et Ron étaient arrivés et les deux femmes se jetèrent dans les bras de leur mari. Le repas fut joyeux et minuit approchait.**

**« _ On va peut-être passé aux cadeaux, dit Arthur.**

**_ Excellente idée, dit Harry. Permettez-moi de commencer. James, Albus, approchez.**

**Les deux frères s'approchèrent. James reçut un cadeau très fin alors que celui d'Albus était un peu plus lourd.**

**_ Merci papa!**

**Harry regarda ses enfants ouvrir leurs cadeaux mais ils restèrent perplexes.**

**_ Alors?demanda Ginny en regardant autour d'elle.**

**Ron et Hermione ne murmuraient des choses à l'oreille car ils avaient reconnus tous deux les deux cadeaux et George fixait James d'un air joyeux.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que c'est?demandèrent d'une même voix James et Albus.**

**_ Albus, mets-là, et toi, James, approche. ****_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_****. **

**_ MM Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue sont fiers de vous présenter la Carte du Maraudeur, lut James.**

**_ Albus a disparu! Albus a disparu!s'écrièrent Lily, Rose et Roxanne provoquant le rire des adultes.**

**_ C'est bon, Albus, enlève-la de ta tête.**

**Les filles poussèrent un cri quand la tête du jeune garçon réapparut.**

**_ Calmez-vous, dit Harry. Je vais vous expliquer. Tout d'abord, toi, James. La carte du maraudeur a été fabriquée par quatre élèves dans les années 70. Les fondateurs faisaient partis de la maison Gryffondor. Ils se nommaient Sirius Black, James Potter (à l'annonce de ces deux noms, plusieurs regardèrent Harry), Remus Lupin (cette fois-ci, Teddy baissa la tête et des yeux se tournèrent vers lui) et Peter Pettigrow. Sirius portait le nom de Patmol car il pouvait se transformait en chien, Remus était Lunard car c'était un loup-garou, James était Cornedrue car c'était un cerf et Peter s'appelait Queudver car c'était un rat. Je ne sais pour quelle raison elle leur a été confisquée et plus personne ne me le dira. **

**Harry marqua une petite pause.**

**_ Puis en 1979, deux jeunes garçons punis dans le bureau du concierge ont volé cette carte. Je nomme évidement les deux plus grands fous que je connaisse, Fred et George Weasley.**

**_ Moi fou? Sûrement pas, dit Fred.**

**_ On parlait de mon frère, dit George. Tu portes le même nom que lui.**

**_ Puis en troisième année, ils me l'ont donnée sans savoir que j'étais un des héritiers de la carte. A la fin de l'année, j'ai découvert ses créateurs. Depuis, elle ne m'a jamais quittée.**

**_ Je vais prendre le relais, dit Hermione. Albus, connais-tu le conte des Trois frères?**

**_ Oh oui, maman me la lisait beaucoup quand j'étais petit.**

**_ Parmi l'un de ses trois frères, il y en avait un qui a eu la Cape d'Invisibilité. Il a fallu sept ans à ton père pour découvrir qu'il en était également l'héritier. Car le premier propriétaire est un de tes ancêtres. Sans oublier que Harry est le Maitre de la mort depuis 1998.**

**_ Quoi?s'écrièrent la plupart des personnes.**

**_ Ce serait trop long à expliquer mais oui, les Reliques de la Mort existent bel et bien. J'avais la Cape d'Invisibilité depuis le premier vrai Noël que j'ai eu, j'ai eu la Bague de Résurrection par Dumbledore qui est la cause de sa mort et dans la grande biographie de Dumbledore, il a vaincu Grindelwald qui était propriétaire de la Baguette de Sureau. Dumbledore en a été maitre jusqu'à ce que Drago le désarme et en fasse le nouveau propriétaire. Quand nous avons risqués de mourir, Ron, Hermione et moi, j'ai arraché la baguette des mains de Drago.**

**_ Ce qui fait de toi le maitre de la baguette, acheva Ginny.**

**_ Exact et les trois reliques réunies forment du propriétaire le maitre de la mort. C'est grâce à elles que j'ai survécu face à Voldemort car il pensait qu'il était fort avec la baguette alors qu'il ne l'était pas. S'il avait compris ceci plus tôt, il y aurait d'autres personnes présentes ce soir et peut-être d'autres enfants, » dit Harry.**

**Tout le monde baissa la tête. Ce que voulait dire Harry, c'était que ce soir aurait pu être présents Fred Weasley et sa famille, Remus Lupin et sa femme et peut-être auraient-ils fait d'autres enfants entre autres sans compter s'il n'y avait pas eu le drame responsable du décès de Lisa et Aurore Lupin.**

**Teddy alla près de la fenêtre. Victoire le rejoignit.  
_ Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça ! J'ai été blessée par ton manque de tact et …  
_ Victoire, dit Teddy. Je refusais de me l'avouer pendant longtemps car on se connaissait depuis toujours et il m'était impossible d'imaginer que je pouvais avoir plus que de l'amitié envers toi. Quand j'ai rencontré Lisa, j'ai senti quelque chose que je ne me l'expliquais pas. Quand je venais te voir pendant les vacances, ce sentiment restait toujours là comme si Lisa était avec moi. Puis, la nuit précédent le mariage, je me suis remis en question : aimais-je suffisamment Lisa pour ma marier avec elle ? Oui. Mais aujourd'hui, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, j'hésiterais. Car l'amour, je ne l'ai pas rencontré lors de mon premier trajet dans le Poudlard Express. Mais bien avant et ce n'est que quand tu m'as dit ce que tu ressentais que j'ai compris.  
_ Teddy, si c'est une blague, dis-le-moi ! dit Victoire, surprise.  
Teddy esquissa un sourire. Victoire baissa les yeux tout en faisant apparaître un sourire sur son visage.  
_ Victoire, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé de cadeau pour toi. Je ne sais même pas tes goûts !  
_ Mon cadeau, je te l'ai déjà donné.  
_ J'ai bien un cadeau, mais je pourrais me méprendre, dit Teddy.  
_ Vas-y, » murmura Victoire en s'approchant de Teddy.  
Quand il chercha son filleul des yeux, il le vit embrasser Victoire.**

**Le lendemain, Teddy descendit heureux. Harry fit semblant de ne rien remarquer, mais James remarqua son air réjoui.  
« _ Teddy est amoureux ! Teddy est amoureux !  
_ Ah bon ? demanda Ginny. Qui est-ce ?  
_ Une jeune fille s'appelant Victoire Weasley ?  
Teddy regarda James.  
_ Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Teddy à James.**

**_ Parce que je le sais ! Victoire était super heureuse lors du dessert. Pour l'avoir à Poudlard, je peux te confirmer qu'elle était beaucoup plus cool, dit James.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?répliqua Teddy.**

**James prit une bouchée de tartine. Le Métamorphomage regarda Albus.**

**_ C'est vrai, dit-il. J'adore Victoire mais des fois, elle se met vraiment en colère. Notamment quand on évoque le drame. Comme si elle avait perdu un être cher. **

**Teddy fronça les sourcils.**

**_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'empressa de dire Albus. Disons que dès qu'on parle de toi, elle monte dans les tours!**

**_ C'est bien vrai, » dit James.**

**Teddy sortit et alla voir Victoire. Ce fut Fleur qui lui ouvrit.  
« _ Bonjour, Teddy. Que veux-tu ?  
_ Puis-je voir Victoire?  
_ Bien sur, dit Fleur. Elle est dans sa chambre.  
Teddy entra et monta sous le regard inquiet de Fleur. Teddy ouvrit la porte.  
_ Victoire?**

**Victoire se leva, surprise de cette visite. Elle paraissait gênée.**

**_ Quelque chose ne va pas?demanda Teddy.**

**_ On n'aurait jamais du s'embrasser, dit-elle. **

**_ Pourquoi?demanda Teddy, surpris.**

**_ Je ne veux pas remplacer Lisa, dit Victoire. Je sais qu'elle est encore très présente pour toi. Tant que tu n'auras pas fait ton deuil...**

**Teddy ferma la porte et s'approcha d'elle.**

**_ C'est ce que tu penses?répliqua-t-il. Tu crois que je t'ai embrassée uniquement par plaisir de te faire souffrir? C'est ce que tu penses réellement?**

**_ Non, mais... Teddy, je peux attendre. Ca va trop vite pour moi. Je t'avoue mes sentiments et une semaine plus tard, tu m'embrasses. Je ne comprends plus rien!**

**_ Tu ne m'aimes pas réellement alors?lâcha Teddy.**

**_ Quoi?s'écria Victoire. C'est ce que tu penses? Alors que fais-tu encore ici? Va-t-en! Teddy, pars! Si c'est ce que tu penses, on n'a rien à faire ensemble!**

**Teddy la regarda.  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Bill en entrant dans la chambre.  
_ Je m'en vais, dit Teddy en se dirigeant vers la porte. Juste une chose, je suis sincère dans mes sentiments avec toi. Si tu veux arrêter, arrête. Et dis-le à tout le monde, cela serait plus simple. Et je ne viendrais pas dimanche ! Au revoir, Bill. »  
Sur ce, Teddy partit. Victoire se laissa tomber sur son lit devant l'air surpris de Bill.  
Teddy s'était renfermé dans sa chambre. Bill était venu voir Harry au bureau lui disant qu'il y avait eu une dispute entre Victoire et Teddy et ne savait pas pourquoi.**


	7. Une rencontre étonnante

CHAPITRE 7: Une rencontre étonnante

**Les vacances de Pâques arrivaient à grande allure. Sarah était triste de devoir rester toute seule à Poudlard (ses parents étant partis en voyage) alors que les Potter et les Weasley rentraient chez leurs familles.**

**« _ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Rose, c'est tranquille ici pendant les vacances!**

**_ Je sais mais j'ai toujours été entourée ici! Ce sera la première fois que je me retrouve seule ici!**

**_ On t'enverra une dizaine de lettres par jour, dit Albus en rigolant.**

**_ Excusez-moi de vous déranger, dit James en venant vers eux, mais les calèches vont bientôt partir alors si vous ne voulez pas rater le train...**

**_ On arrive, répondit Rose. Passe de bonnes vacances. »**

**Sarah sourit quand elle fut appelée par le professeur Luna Londubat qui s'occupait de la métamorphose depuis quelques jours (l'ancien professeur avait donné sa démission sans aucune raison). Albus, Rose et Roxanne s'arrêtèrent pour écouter.**

**« _ Oui professeur?**

**_ Vous n'avez pas préparé vos affaires?**

**_ Pourquoi? Mes parents sont en Argentine et je n'ai nulle part où aller!**

**_ Vous n'avez pas vu Victoire Weasley?**

**_ Non, dit Sarah qui ne comprenait pas ce que Victoire avait un rapport avec ses vacances.**

**_ Quand elle a su que vous passiez vos vacances seule au château, elle a envoyé une lettre à son oncle, le père de James et Albus Potter, pour lui demander de vous prendre pour passer les vacances avec vos amis!**

**_ Quoi?s'écrièrent les quatre amis.**

**_ Vous n'étiez même pas au courant?demanda Luna à Albus, Rose et Roxanne.**

**_ Non.**

**_ Bon, les calèches vous attendent. Miss Barker, venez dans deux heures dans mon bureau, vous arriverez chez les Potter par la Poudre de Cheminette. »**

**Sarah sourit à ses amis avant de partir vers le château. Les trois cousins et cousines montèrent dans une calèche où James et Victoire avaient pris place.**

**« _ Tu aurais pu nous le dire que Sarah passait les vacances à la maison!dit Albus.**

**_ Je suis désolée, j'ai complètement oublié! »dit Victoire en souriant.**

**Sarah arriva en fin d'après-midi. Elle fit la connaissance des parents de James et Albus et celle de Lily. Albus demanda l'autorisation à sa mère d'aller voir rose et Hugo qui habitaient à deux rues d'ici.**

**« _ D'accord, dit Ginny, à condition que vous reveniez pour dîner à 7h30.**

**_ Oui maman. Sinon envoie un message à Tante Hermione. Elle est sans doute pire que grand-mère, chuchota Albus à l'oreille de Sarah qui n'échappa pas à Ginny.**

**_ Je t'ai entendu jeune homme, répliqua Ginny. Bon, c'est d'accord. Je vous fais confiance!**

**_ Merci!dit Albus en partant avec son amie.**

**_ Quoique, Albus n'a pas tort, lança Harry en lisant le journal.**

**_ Pardon?demanda Ginny.**

**_ Hermione est presque aussi autoritaire que ta mère!**

**_ Ma mère ne l'a jamais été!**

**_ Ginny, combien de jours ne l'as-tu pas entendu crier contre quelqu'un? »demanda Harry qui n'obtint pas de réponse de sa femme.**

**Sarah et Albus marchaient quand ils virent deux garçons embêter une jeune fille que les deux amis reconnurent immédiatement.**

**« _ Rose!**

**Ils accoururent.**

**_ Brian! Brice! Lâchez-la!cria Albus.**

**_ Tiens, tiens, Potter! Alors vous êtes revenus? Vous vous êtes fait expulser de votre école?demanda le dénommé Brian.**

**_ Ce sont les vacances, crapule, répliqua Albus. Pourquoi vous en prenez-vous à Rose?**

**_ On a eu envie de l'embêter. Et vous n'êtes pas de face contre nous, dit Brice en poussant par terre Rose qui poussa un cri. **

**Sarah accourut.**

**_ Rose, ça va?**

**_ Non, j'ai du me faire mal à la cheville.**

**_ Il faut mettre de la glace. C'est ma mère qui l'a dit. Elle est infirmière, dit Sarah. Je vais t'aider à te relever.**

**_ De quoi tu te mêles toi!s'écria Brice en poussant Sarah sur Rose.**

**_ Tu vas nous laisser?dit Albus.**

**_ Oh, tu veux secourir ta cousine et ta petite amie? Ouille!**

**Albus, Rose et Sarah regardèrent autour d'eux. Il n'y avait personne et quelque chose avait frappé Brice au ventre. La chose continua de frapper les deux garçons qui finirent par s'enfuir. Albus, Rose et Roxanne restaient perplexe. Soudain, James apparut sous la Cape d'Invisibilité.**

**_ Hé! C'est à moi!dit Albus.**

**_ Tu l'avais oublié dans le salon. Maman m'a demandé de te l'apporter. Quand j'ai vu ces brutes s'en prendre aux filles, je l'ai mise et j'ai frappé les garçons. **

**_ Tu es fou, dit Rose. Imagine qu'elle soit tombée!**

**_ C'était un risque! Allez, demoiselle, tes cousins vont t'aider à rentrer chez toi! Albus, aide-moi! »**

**Les deux frères relevèrent Rose qui prit appui sur eux. Heureusement que la maison de Rose se situait à deux maisons de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Hermione accourut quand elle vit Rose marcher à cloche-pied.**

**« _ Que s'est-il passé?**

**_ Ces abrutis de Dursley s'en sont pris à Rose, Sarah que voici et à Albus. J'ai apporté la cape à Albus et quand je les ai vus, j'ai enfilé la cape et je les ai frappé!**

**_ James, tu aurais pu avoir des ennuis!dit Hermione en mettant de la glace sur la cheville de sa fille. Je vais aller chercher le livre de soins et je vais te guérir ceci en deux secondes.**

**_ Hermione, dit Ron, cela ne te rappelle rien?**

**Hermione s'arrêta et regarda son mari. **

**_ De la neige, près de la cabane Hurlante, avec Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, avec un Harry invisible!**

**_ Oui je m'en souviens, dit Hermione. Mais comme on dit, tel père tel fils! Dans le cas des Potter c'est tel grand-père, tel père, tel fils!**

**Puis elle monta et arriva deux secondes plus tard dans la cuisine. Quand Albus, James et Sarah rentrèrent, ils virent Brice, Brian, le père des deux brutes et Harry. Ils avancèrent et entendirent des rires à la grande surprise des quatre garçons.**

**« _ Ok, je comprends mieux, dit le père de Brice et Brian.**

**_ Albus, James, venez par ici, appela Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous présente mon cousin Dudley Dursley.**

**_ Quoi? Alors ce sont nos cousins?demanda Albus.**

**_ Oui. Quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai vécu avec la soeur de ma mère qui n'est autre que la mère de Dudley. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le grand amour entre nous.**

**_ Tu nous avais déjà raconté ton enfance misérable, dit James.**

**_ Tu exagères!**

**_ Oh non, il n'exagère pas! Mes parents, ma tante et moi t'avons fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Et si nous sommes en vie, c'est grâce à toi et à ton... espèce.**

**_ Merci, Dudley. Venez manger à la maison un soir! Je te présenterais ma femme et ma fille. Je te présente James, Albus et leur amie Sarah.**

**_ Alors comme ça vous êtes des sorciers?**

**_ Ouais, dit James. Mais n'en parlez à personne!**

**_ Qui nous croirait! » dit Brian.**

**Durant les jours suivants, les Dursley, les Potter et les Weasley ainsi que Sarah firent connaissance. Les jumeaux (Brice et Brian) les questionnaient sur leur monde et voulaient tout savoir. Mais les vacances se terminaient et il fallait retourner à Poudlard. La veille de leur départ, Ginny réceptionna une lettre venant de Victoire.**

**« _ Les garçons, une lettre de Victoire, dit Ginny en voyant les enfants descendre pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.**

**_ Qu'est ce qu'elle veut?demanda Sarah.**

**James lut la lettre silencieusement avant de s'asseoir brutalement sur la chaise.**

**_ James, un peu de douceur, dit Harry.**

**_ Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte?demanda Albus.**

**_ C'est à propos du Quidditch. On n'a plus aucune chance de remporter le tournoi!**

**_ Quoi?s'écria Sarah laissant Albus perplexe. Pourquoi?**

**_ Gary Finnigan démissionne ainsi que Odile Thomas. Du coup on perd deux Poursuiveurs. Victoire prend le rôle de Gardien.**

**_ Ce n'est pas possible! Ils ne peuvent pas nous faire ça!répliqua Albus, scandalisé.**

**_ Malheureusement c'est la vérité!**

**_ Est-ce qu'il y aura des sélections?demanda Sarah.**

**_ Il est trop tard. Notre match qualificatif pour la finale est ce samedi et il est impossible de le décaler, dit James, déçu.**

**_ Il y a bien Scorpius qui peut prendre la place de Gary, dit Sarah. Albus m'a dit qu'il était son remplaçant!**

**_ Eh! Bonne idée! Il faudra que tu lui en parle, frérot!**

**_ Sûrement pas!s'écria Albus. On ne se parle plus depuis des semaines!**

**_ Pourtant, s'il est pris, vous devrez communiquer, dit Ginny.**

**_ Pourquoi serait-il pris? Il n'a jamais participé à un seul match!**

**_ Je pourrais poster ma candidature, proposa Sarah.**

**_ Quoi? Tu es folle!**

**_ A part toi et Scorpius, j'arrive dans les cinq premiers en cours de vol! Si je postule, je serais à l'aise mieux que le poste qu'on m'a attribuée en cours!**

**_ C'est vrai, dit Albus. **

**_ Bon, je vais vous emmener chez Bill...**

**_ On en parlera dans le train, dit Albus. Je dois finir de ranger mes affaires! »**

**Albus fut imité par James et Sarah.**


	8. Finale de Quidditch et anniversaire

CHAPITRE 8: Finale de Quidditch et anniversaire

**En arrivant à la gare, Albus et James s'empressèrent de raconter la mauvaise nouvelle à leurs cousins et cousines. En voyant Scorpius et Victoire parler ensemble, Albus décida de monter dans le train et Sarah soupira. Décidément, leur réconciliation ne sera pas si simple.**

**Pendant le trajet, Sarah, Rose, Roxanne et Albus restaient silencieux. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un garçon blond, les yeux gris portant les couleurs de Gryffondor. Albus se leva.**

**« _ Que veux-tu, Malefoy?**

**_ Albus, je... C'est stupide de se faire la guerre!**

**_ Je suis bien d'accord, dit Sarah.**

**_ Reste en dehors, Sarah, dit Albus.**

**_ Pardon? Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, s'exclama Sarah. Votre dispute est ridicule! Tout ça parce que tu as essayé de t'initier dans leur histoire!**

**_ Elle a raison, dit Scorpius. J'étais venu pour me faire pardonner et qu'on redevienne ami mais bon, je vais aller dire à Victoire qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour l'équipe!dit-il en commençant à partir.**

**_ Attends, dit Rose.**

**Scorpius se retourna.**

**_ Je n'aurais jamais du te dire des choses horribles. J'ai parlé à mon père et il ne m'en voudra pas si je sors avec un Malefoy ou même avec un Serpentard. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je veux sortir avec toi. On reste amis comme Albus et Sarah?**

**_ Avec plaisir, dit Scorpius en souriant. Mais je ne vais pas rester. On se verra plus tard?**

**_ Reste si tu en as envie, dit Sarah.**

**_ Albus ne pourra rien nous dire, dit Roxanne.**

**Albus regarda les filles. Elles étaient liées contre lui.**

**_ Reste, dit-il du coin de la bouche.**

**_ Albus, ce que tu voulais faire partait d'une bonne action et je l'ai prise de travers. Tu ne voulais pas que ta cousine soit malheureuse et je le comprends très bien. Tu... Tu es un ami formidable! Je ne serais pas là si tu ne m'avais pas soutenu! »**

**Albus le regarda. Il était touché par ce que Scorpius lui avait dit. Le garçon brun sourit et les deux élèves se serrèrent la main. Les trois filles souriaient.**

**Le lendemain, une foule d'élèves se tenait devant le panneau d'affichage de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Albus et Scorpius rejoignirent Sarah.**

**« _ Que se passe-t-il?**

**_ Victoire a mis une affiche pour dire les nouveaux joueurs. Bien sûr elle ouvre le recrutement mais elle mise sur Scorpius et moi.**

**_ C'est génial!dit Albus. Mais pourquoi? Le match est samedi!**

**_ Non!dit Sarah. C'est là que c'est génial! Les Poufsouffle déclarent forfait pour je ne sais quelle raison. Du coup, on se retrouve en finale et les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle se battront pour la demi-finale ce samedi.**

**_ Mais on n'avait que quelques points d'écart entre Serdaigle et nous!dit Albus.**

**_ Tu me déçois, Albus, dit Victoire en s'approchant. Avec un père célèbre dans le Quidditch de Gryffondor et avec une mère célèbre dans le Quidditch mondial, c'est un scandale! Je vais vous dire pourquoi on est en finale. Les Poufsouffle étaient derniers au classement. Autrement dit, on aurait eu une forte probabilité de gagner. Vu qu'ils déclarent forfait, c'est comme si on gagnait. Donc les points n'ont rien à voir avec le forfait des Poufsouffle! Par contre je ne sais absolument pas contre qui on va s'affronter! Chez les Serdaigle, il y a Rose et Roxanne qui sont d'excellentes Poursuiveuses mais chez les Serpentard, Flint est le meilleur Attrapeur. Ca risque d'être compliqué! Mais c'est aussi une excellente raison pour s'entrainer encore plus! Et je crois connaître leur stratégie. Rendez-vous demain soir, à 5h30 sur le terrain. Je l'ai réservé il y a plus d'un mois! »**

**Le lendemain soir, James, Scorpius, Albus et Sarah participèrent à leur premier entraînement à quatre. **

**Deux semaines plus tard, la finale eut lieu. Quand ils entrèrent sur le terrain, Sarah eut un vertige.**

**« _ Ca va?demanda Albus. Tu aurais du manger, c'est mauvais de ne rien manger au petit déjeuner avant de faire du sport!**

**_ Ca va aller! »dit Sarah.**

**Mais le match commença mal. Les Serdaigle, qui avaient littéralement écrasé les Serpentard, menaient à 60 à 0. Rose avait changé de poste et passait de Poursuiveur à Attrapeur. Leur capitaine avait jugé qu'Albus et Sarah connaissaient le jeu de Rose et l'avait changé de poste. Les Gryffondor avaient du mal à récupérer le Souaffle. Victoire demanda un temps mort lorsque le score était de 90 à 0 pour les Serdaigle.**

**« _ Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre, répliqua Victoire. Que se passe-t-il? Vous êtes mous! Remuez-vous où Gryffondor perdra le Championnat! Gryffondor n'a jamais perdu depuis 1991! Albus, Sarah, Scorpius, remuez-vous!**

**_ C'est ce qu'on fait, mais désolé si ils ont des feintes, s'écria Albus.**

**_ Quant à vous, dit Victoire aux batteurs, lancez les Cognards vers les Poursuiveurs de Serdaigle! Bon, on y retourne et je veux pas redemander un temps mort compris? »**

**Durant la demie-heure qui suivit, Serdaigle menait toujours mais avec un écart moins important, 120 à 90. Soudain, Rose fonça vers les buts de Gryffondor et James la suivit. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre quand le Vif d'Or fila droit devant, en dehors de l'extrémité du terrain. James continua mais Rose hésita. Au bout de cinq minutes, James était devant tandis que sa cousine essayait de le rattraper. Le vif d'Or fit demi-tour et James eut du mal à le suivre. Rose ralentit et retourna vers le terrain de Quidditch. Albus réussit à revenir vers les autres joueurs et vit le Vif d'Or derrière Rose, celle-ci, cherchant la balle dorée. Albus approcha doucement et referma les doigts sur la balle.**

**« _ Gryffondor gagne! Gryffondor gagne! 250 à 160! Gryffondor gagne la Coupe! »**

**Rose se retourna et vit son cousin. Elle sourit et tendit sa main que James serra.**

**La fête se prolongea tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain, les élèves devaient célébrer le 19ème anniversaire de la Grande Bataille. Albus monta se coucher, suivi par Scorpius.**

**« _ Tu as l'air pensif, dit Scorpius.**

**_ Oui. J'ai toujours assisté aux cérémonies! Mais demain, ce sera différent.**

**_ Pourquoi?**

**_ Je ne sais pas. Demain, nombre de sorciers franchiront Poudlard notamment mon père. Je sais que James a entendu des murmures sur son passage disant qu'il était le fils de Harry Potter, le fils de l'Élu. Mais moi, je n'ai pas connu ceci. Peut-être parce que je suis le deuxième. Mais demain, je devrais aller avec mes parents et demain, ils sauront pourquoi je m'appelle Albus Severus. **

**_ Je te comprends. Moi, je rejoindrais mes parents mais pas de ton côté. Ma famille a été des Mangemorts et je n'en suis pas fier! »dit Scorpius en s'allongeant dans son lit.**

**Le lendemain, Albus se leva et vit que les Gryffondor étaient alignés devant Neville. Victoire le vit et l'approcha des première année.**

**« _ Pourquoi?**

**_ Nous devons descendre tous en même temps. Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, nous irons avec notre famille. Autrement dit, les Potter et les Weasley mangeront ensemble.**

**_ D'accord », dit James en prenant place à coté de Sarah.**

**Après le petit-déjeuner, McGonagall se leva et tout le monde se tut.**

**« _ Bien, comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui 2 mai 2017, cela fait 19 ans que la Grande Bataille a eu lieu donnant le succès à quatre grands sorciers de l'Histoire: Harry James Potter, Neville Londubat, Ronald Billius Weasley et Hermione Jean Granger Weasley. Ces quatre sorciers ont joué un rôle unique dans cette grande bataille. Chacun a accepté d'en reparler une fois de plus aujourd'hui. Bien, chaque directeur de maison viendra chercher les élèves qui ne sont pas avec leur famille. Ensuite, chaque famille partira vers le lac. Quand tout le monde sera réuni, la cérémonie commencera. »**

**Petit à petit, la Grande salle se vida. Comme d'habitude, les Potter et les Weasley partirent les derniers. Quand ils avancèrent dans l'allée centrale de l'endroit où se tenait la cérémonie, tout le monde se leva. Albus regarda son père tandis qu'il marchait à côté de lui. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux étaient humides. Comme chaque année.**

**Le professeur McGonagall monta sur l'estrade.**

**« _ Merci à tous d'être ici. Comme chaque année, nous avons le plaisir d'avoir Mr Harry Potter parmi nous. Il a été le pilier de cette Bataille mais aussi, je peux le dire, le sorcier qui a le plus souffert. Mis à part cette date-ci, nous souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire à Miss Victoire Weasley, qui fête aujourd'hui ses dix-sept ans. Pour les adultes qui ne la connaissent pas, Victoire Weasley est élève de sixième année, Capitaine et Gardienne de l'équipe de Quidditch et préfète de Gryffondor. Voilà. Maintenant, avant d'accueillir Mr Potter ici présent, nous allons chanter l'hymne de Poudlard.**

**Dix minutes plus tard, Harry se leva.**

**_ Je m'appelle Harry James Potter. Je suis un sorcier de sang-mêlé, je suis directeur des Aurors, directeur du Magenmagot et je suis couronné de l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe. Comme chaque année, nous rendons hommage aux victimes de cette guerre qui a fait tant de morts, tant de familles brisées. Qui, mieux que moi, peut le dire! J'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge de quinze mois, le jour même où je suis devenu célèbre. Célèbre car j'ai fait disparaître un être cruel, machiavélique. Lord Voldemort, alias Tom Elvis Jedusor. Depuis la nuit du 5 novembre 1981, j'ai habité chez mon oncle et ma tante qui étaient des moldus. A mon entrée à Poudlard, je ne savais quasiment rien de moi, de mon histoire à part que j'étais célèbre. Durant six longues années, j'ai appris à me connaître grâce à des personnes qui m'ont aidé, soutenu. J'ai alors réalisé que l'amitié était la chose la plus importante. J'ai eu deux amis formidables, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ce sont surement les deux personnes à qui je tiens énormément en dehors de ma famille, bien entendu. Mais aussi à d'autres personnes vivantes et disparues: Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue, deux hommes extraordinaires que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de donner ces deux prénoms à mon deuxième fils. Oui, je l'avoue. Je voudrais aussi remercier Teddy Remus Lupin, mon filleul grâce à qui je n'ai pas sombré. Il venait de perdre ses parents à l'âge de quelques jours ce qui est terrible, Rubeus Hagrid qui est la première personne que j'ai rencontré qui venait de ce monde, Neville Londubat qui a eu la chance de ne pas être à ma place et à Ginevra Weasley Potter à qui je dédie tout mon amour!**

**Des applaudissements retentirent. Harry regarda les personnes nommées. Neville rayonnait, Ginny avait le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux baignés de larmes, Ron et Hermione qui étaient heureux.**

**_ Maintenant, je voudrais rendre hommage à plusieurs personnes. Remus Lupin et sa femme Nymphadora, née Tonks; Fred Weasley; James Potter et sa femme Lily, née Evans; Albus Dumbledore; Severus Rogue; Colin Crivey; Alastor Maugrey; Sirius Black; Cédric Diggory entre autres.**

**Il y eut une minute de silence.**

**_ Maintenant, Ron Weasley, sa femme, le professeur Londubat et moi-même sommes prêts à répondre à toutes vos questions. »**

**La cérémonie était terminée. Les sorciers et sorcières partirent les uns après les autres. Nombre d'élèves venaient demander des autographes mais aussi poser des questions.**

**Quand la cérémonie se termina, Victoire alla saluer ses parents.**

**« _ J'ai encore des devoirs à terminer, dit Victoire.**

**_ Ah bon?dit Fanny qui était avec elle. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu les avais terminé hier soir?**

**Victoire regarda son amie. Fanny était une élève de Gryffondor, également en sixième année.**

**_ Très bien, je n'ai pas envie de croiser Teddy, dit Victoire. Excusez-moi.**

**Alors qu'elle partit, elle heurta un sorcier. Il portait une cape bleu marine, assortis à ses cheveux. **

**_ Désolée, dit Victoire sans regarder Teddy. Je dois y aller...**

**_ Attends, dit Teddy. Pour une fois que je peux te voir! Je me rends chaque week-end à Pré-au-Lard quand Dominique m'avertit d'une sortie.**

**_ On est trahi que par sa famille, répliqua Victoire. Que veux-tu?**

**_ On peut marcher?**

**Victoire regarda sa famille. **

**_ Très bien, allons près du lac.**

**Ils marchèrent autour du lac.**

**_ Que veux-tu?répéta Victoire. **

**_ Te voir et te parler, dit Teddy. Ton frère m'a dit que tu es restée à Poudlard pendant les vacances parce que tu avais des devoirs.**

**_ Je suis également préfète, dit Victoire. **

**_ Arrête! Les professeurs sont capables de s'occuper d'une cinquantaine d'élèves, non? Je vais te dire, moi! Tu as simplement peur d'être dans la même pièce que moi! Victoire, qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'être ensemble? Je t'aime, tu m'aimes. Où est le problème? C'est vrai que je pense toujours à Lisa mais il faut que je tourne la page! Tu es la seule qui puisse le faire!**

**_ Teddy...**

**Victoire se rapprocha de Teddy. Elle déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Teddy. Ce dernier, surpris, lui rendit son baiser.**

**_ J'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit Teddy.**

**_ Cela fait 18 ans que tu as perdu tes parents et tu penses à mon anniversaire?demanda Victoire.**

**_ Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir. Je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi.**

**_ Teddy, arrête! On vient à peine de se mettre ensemble!**

**_ Prends-la et tu me donneras plus tard ta réponse! D'accord?**

**Teddy laissa l'écrin dans la main de la jeune fille et partit. Victoire l'ouvrit et découvrit une bague. Un petit mot était dedans. « ****_Cette bague te dira sans doute quelque chose. Je l'avais offerte à Lisa lors de nos fiançailles. Je voulais offrir cette bague aux deux femmes que j'ai vraiment aimé. Victoire, cela peut être trop tôt mais, à la fin de tes études, je voudrais qu'on vive ensemble et qu'on se marie. Tu vas peut-être me trouver prétentieux et confiant en l'avenir, mais j'ai envie d'y croire. Même si tu refuses, je t'aurais au moins montré mes véritables sentiments envers toi. Teddy. »_**** Victoire soupira. **

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos commentaires!


	9. Un été malheureux

CHAPITRE 9: Un été malheureux

**Les élèves eurent bien vite conscience que les examens approchaient et ils se précipitèrent pour réviser. Les examens eurent lieu et l'année scolaire se terminait. La veille du banquet de fin d'année, les résultats tombèrent: tout le monde passait en année supérieure. La dernière journée arriva.**

**« _ Bien, dit le professeur McGonagall. Une année s'achève encore. Vous êtes un peu plus cultivés qu'au début de l'année. Tout d'abord, je voudrais annoncer l'élève qui deviendra préfet-en-chef l'année prochaine. J'ai nommé Victoire Weasley!**

**Victoire écarquilla les yeux. La table de Gryffondor applaudit leur préfète et même les trois autres maisons s'y mêlèrent.**

**_ Silence, silence! Maintenant, je voudrais annoncer les résultats la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Ca a été très serré! A la troisième place avec 320 points, la maison Poufsouffle!**

**Tout le monde se regarda. Troisième place? Cela signifiait-il qu'il y avait une égalité?**

**_ En deuxième place avec 348 points, la maison Serpentard!**

**Des applaudissements fusèrent dans la salle.**

**_ Ce qui est extrêmement rare et même unique je crois, nous avons deux maisons à la première place: Gryffondor et Serdaigle ont un total de points égal à 350! Tout était très serré! Malheureusement, il faut bien un gagnant. Nous prendrons donc le gagnant de la Coupe de Quidditch! Gryffondor gagne la Coupe des Quatre Maisons! »**

**Des applaudissements eurent lieu et Albus vit Neville et Luna s'embrasser. Tous deux étaient directeur de leur maison d'enfance.**

**Mais ils durent bientôt revenir à la réalité et commencer à ranger leurs dernières affaires car le Poudlard Express partait de la gare de Pré-au-Lard à 10h.**

**Le lendemain, les élèves de première année eurent une note à leur entrée dans le train: « Les élèves n'ayant pas atteint la majorité, c'est-à-dire 17 ans inclus, ne sont pas autorisés à utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école sous peine de sanctions disciplinaires! Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard ».**

**Arrivée à Londres, Victoire transplana chez les Potter. Ginny lui ouvrit.**

**« _ Victoire! Tu as réussi ton permis à ce que je vois!**

**_ Oui. Puis-je voir Teddy?**

**_ Bien sur, dit Ginny.**

**Victoire monta et frappa à la porte de Teddy. Ce dernier fut surpris de la voir.**

**_ Je peux entrer?**

**_ Bien sur, dit Teddy.**

**_ J'ai longuement réfléchi. Je suis peut-être idiote, bête, amoureuse, peureuse mais... je t'aime à un point que si je refuserais, cela n'aurait aucun sens.**

**Elle sortit l'écrin, enleva la bague et la mit à son doigt.**

**_ Je serais heureuse de devenir ta femme!**

**Teddy poussa un cri de joie et le prit dans ses bras. Ginny accourut.**

**_ C'était quoi ce cri?**

**_ Je vais épouser Victoire l'an prochain!annonça Teddy.**

**_ Oh... euh... félicitations, dit Ginny. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela! »**

**Harry venait de quitter la maison et partit au bureau. Le Ministère n'était pas si loin de la maison et il avait l'habitude d'aller à pied. Quand il arriva dans le hall du Ministère, il y avait un groupement de sorciers. Harry s'approcha et vit Hermione qui pleurait. Harry essaya de se frayer un chemin et vit une équipe de Médicommage autour de la personne. Hermione était près d'eux. Quand elle vit Harry, elle se jeta dans ses bras.**

**« _ Que se passe-t-il? Hermione!**

**_ Arthur... »**

**Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au sorcier. Il était roux, les cheveux dégarnis, les lunettes sur son nez. Il était allongé et ne bougeait plus. Un Médicommage vint vers eux. Harry n'osait pas y croire.**

**« _ Il a fait une attaque cardiaque. Nous n'avons pas pu le sauver. Je suis désolé. Nous l'emmenons au sous-sol de Sainte-Mangouste, »dit le Médicommage.**

**Harry n'écoutait plus. Il devait aller prévenir la famille. Drago prit Hermione et promit d'en prendre soin. Harry rentra chez lui et vit que Molly y était. Il resta un peu dans le hall et écouta.**

**« _ Arthur ne m'a pas donnée de nouvelles depuis hier soir. Il m'a envoyé un Patronus me disant qu'il allait rester tard au Ministère puis aucune nouvelle.**

**_ Harry, tu ne travailles pas?demanda Ginny en voyant son mari.**

**_ Non, je ne travaille pas. Molly, Ginny, Arthur ne rentrera pas.**

**Les deux femmes se regardèrent.**

**_ Il... Il a eu une attaque cardiaque. Il...**

**_ Non!s'écria Molly.**

**_ Mais... quand?demanda Ginny, les larmes aux yeux.**

**_ Ce matin, probablement. Je suis désolé! »**

**A ce moment, les enfants descendirent et virent leur mère et grand-mère pleurer. Harry leur expliqua que leur grand-père avait rejoint son fils. Mais Harry n'en pouvait plus, il devait sortir. Il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse où il retrouva Ron, Fred et Angelina.**

**« _ Harry!s'écria Angelina en se précipitant. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?**

**_ Arthur a rejoint Fred, dit Harry d'une voix éteinte.**

**George s'arrêta tandis que Ron arriva de l'arrière-boutique.**

**_ Ah au fait, Harry, il faudrait... Qu'est ce qu'il y a?**

**_ Papa est avec Fred, murmura George.**

**Il y eut un silence inhabituel.**

**_ Non, dit Ron. C'est pas possible! Hermione, Ginny et maman sont au courant?**

**_ Oui. Hermione était déjà là et j'ai été prévenir Ginny et Molly qui étaient à la maison. Je vais chez Bill. »dit Harry, les yeux brillants de larmes.**

**En sortant de la boutique où des larmes se déversaient encore, Harry transplana à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Il respira un bon coup et ce fut Victoire qui le vit.**

**« _ Bonjour, Oncle Harry! Pourquoi pleures-tu?**

**_ Je dois vous parler.**

**Cinq minutes plus tard, les cinq Weasley étaient dans le salon.**

**_ Je dois vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Arthur a rejoint Fred.**

**Tandis que Bill, Fleur et Victoire regardaient Harry en n'osant y croire, Dominique dit:**

**« _ Grand-père est avec Freddy?**

**_ Non, pas ton cousin, dit Fleur.**

**_ Notre oncle », dit Victoire.**

**Laissant la famille seul, il alla près de la mer. Harry s'assit sur la plage et réfléchit. Pourquoi les personnes meurent-elles? Comment allait-il affronter le regard de sa femme? De sa belle-mère? De ses beaux-frères et belles-sœurs? Puis il se releva et rentra. Hermione et Ron s'y trouvaient tandis qu'il manquait Molly et Ginny.**

**« _ Ginny a mis maman dans une chambre pour qu'elle se repose. Elle lui a enlevé sa baguette. Quand on est arrivé, Ginny était en train de se débattre avec maman, dit Ron.**

**Ginny arriva.**

**_ Harry!**

**Ginny se jeta dans les bras de son mari.**

**_ On n'a rien pu faire, dit Hermione. Rien.**

**_ Comment ça s'est passé? Que s'est-il passé? »demanda Harry.**

**Hermione raconta. Arthur devenait vieux et les nuits blanches lui étaient déconseillées. Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il rentre la veille et lui avait promis de partir une heure plus tard soit à 20 heures. Ayant oublié un dossier, elle était revenue et avait découvert son beau-père allongé mais vivant. Puis elle avait envoyé un hibou à Ron lui disant qu'elle avait trop de travail et qu'elle ne rentrerait pas. Arthur avait rejoint Fred quelques minutes avant l'arrivée d'Harry.**

**L'enterrement eu lieu deux semaines plus tard. Le lendemain avait lieu les 37 ans de Harry. Lors du repas, Harry se leva.**

**« _ Aujourd'hui n'est pas une fête comme les autres. Certes, j'ai 37 ans mais pour moi, cela ne signifie rien! Hier encore, j'ai compris que les personnes qu'on aime pouvait encore disparaître. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais porter un toast à Arthur Weasley, Fred Weasley, Lisa et Aurore Lupin, Remus et Nymphadora Lupin et d'autres encore, ceux qu'on a aimés et qui devraient être là aujourd'hui. **

**Tout le monde fit une minute de silence.**

**_ Ensuite, je souhaite tous mes vœux à Teddy et Victoire. Il faut avoir le courage de se relever des pires circonstances et de vouloir épouser une charmante jeune sorcière. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur.**

**_ Merci, » dit Teddy.**

**Durant les semaines qui suivirent, les maisons des Weasley et celle des Potter étaient sombres. Molly décida d'aller habiter chez sa fille et son beau-fils à la plus grande joie de James, Albus et Lily. Ne voulant pas vendre le Terrier, elle en fit cadeau à Teddy et Victoire lorsqu'ils se marieront. **


	10. De retour à Poudlard

CHAPITRE 10: De retour à Poudlard

**Malgré la disparition subite d'Arthur, le temps avançait et les valises des jeunes sorciers devaient se remplir. Vers la vingtaine du mois d'août, les élèves reçurent leurs lettres. Victoire avait oublié qu'elle avait été nommée Préfète-en-Chef. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas d'homologue masculin. Chez les Potter, l'excitation était à son comble. James et Albus avaient reçu leurs lettres et voulaient aller sur le Chemin de Traverse rapidement.  
« _ Pourquoi voulez-vous aller sur le Chemin de Traverse maintenant?demanda Ginny.  
_ Il y a un nouveau balai qui est sorti et je voulais savoir si on pouvait l'acheter, dit Albus. James en a déjà un!  
_ Et encore, c'est le vieux balai de Teddy, marmonna James.  
_ Très bien, dit Harry. On va vous acheter un balai chacun!  
_ Harry!répliqua Ginny, furieuse. Je te rappelle qu'ils sont hors de prix même si nous possédons une petite fortune!  
_ Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas, ok? Et puis, j'ai droit de faire plaisir à mes fils, dit Harry.  
_ Harry, tu sais combien ils coûtent?  
_ Ginny, je te rappelle que j'ai un coffre bien garni. Alors, que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais offrir un balai à chacun de mes fils. Et dès que Lily entrera à Poudlard, elle aura aussi son propre balai! Allez, dans la voiture, les garçons! »dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie laissant une Ginny furieuse.**

Arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry et ses fils allèrent directement au magasin que tenaient George et sa famille. Harry y trouva seulement Angelina et Fleur.  
« _ Où est George?demanda Harry. Et Ron?  
_ Depuis la mort d'Arthur, George s'est refermé sur lui-même, dit Angelina. Il vient de temps en temps mais je ne le reconnais plus. Comment va Molly?  
_ Elle ne sort pas de sa chambre, dit Harry. Et Ron?  
_ Hermione est venue hier soir avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle m'a dit que Ron était sombre mais qu'il reprenait goût à la vie. La vie a tellement changée, dit Fleur. On ne se voit presque plus.  
_ Venez ce dimanche avec toute la famille. Ce sera la même chose sauf qu'il y aura un sorcier de moins, dit Harry. Je vais aller voir George.  
Harry monta dans l'appartement au dessus du magasin. Il y trouva George dans le salon.  
_ George?  
Harry ne reconnaissait plus cet homme qui était son beau-frère. D'habitude plein de vie malgré la disparition de son frère jumeau, George paraissait éteint.  
_ George, il ne faut pas te laisser aller comme ça! Tu as une famille!  
George ne répondit pas.  
_ George, imagine ce qu'Arthur et Fred te diraient! Ils te diraient la même chose! La vie continue avec des joies et des malheurs! Tu as surmonté bien plus pire! Je crois que perdre un frère jumeau est plus terrible que de perdre son père! Tu as rebondi après la mort de Fred au lieu de dépérir comme tu le fais actuellement! Tu t'es acharné au travail, tu as conquis le cœur d'Angelina qui t'a donné deux merveilleux enfants! Angelina et Ron ne pourront pas faire tourner ce magasin à eux deux! Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont créé ce commerce, ce n'est pas eux qui sont les principaux dirigeants! Fred n'aurait pas aimé que tu laisses tomber le commerce que vous avez créé ensemble!dit Harry. George, la vie continue, ne laisse pas tout tomber! Je ne reconnais plus ce George farceur que j'ai connu! Celui qui faisait rire tout le monde même dans les périodes les plus douloureuses! C'est en partie grâce à Fred et toi que j'ai appris à connaître mes parents, mon histoire! Qui m'a donné la Carte du Maraudeur?  
A cet instant, George esquissa un sourire.  
_ Ne laisse pas tout tomber! Sans toi, ce magasin ne sera plus ce qu'il était!  
_ Tu as raison. Tu as toujours raison!dit George. Malgré ce que tu as vécu, tu restes serein. Je comprends à présent pourquoi Ginny t'aime! Tu es un grand sorcier, Harry! Je vais prendre une bonne douche, et je vais descendre travailler!  
_ George!  
George se retourna.  
_ Toi aussi tu es un grand sorcier, » dit Harry.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry venait d'acheter deux balais pour ces enfants.

La veille de la rentrée à Poudlard, Harry était assis dans son bureau quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir et vit McGonagall.  
« _ Professeur!  
_ Bonjour Harry. Je tiens à vous parler.  
_ Bien sur, asseyez-vous. De quoi s'agit-il?  
_ Voilà, je viens d'apprendre que Neville et Luna Londubat attendent leur premier enfant. Luna a préféré arrêter de travailler. Neville continuera. Mais je n'ai plus de professeur de vol et mon professeur de DCFM vient de tomber à la retraite.  
_ Vous me demandais alors si Ginny et moi pourrions reprendre nos postes?  
_ Si cela ne vous dérange pas, oui. Je sais que vous avez encore une fille qui n'a pas l'âge d'aller à l'école. C'est pourquoi j'en ai parlé à Molly, et elle est d'accord pour s'occuper de votre fille pendant votre absence.  
_ C'est gentil de sa part. J'en parle à Ginny et je vous envoie un hibou ce soir?  
_ C'est parfait. Merci beaucoup. »  
Puis elle sortit.

Harry rentra tard ce soir-là. Il avait du mettre à jour les commandes de ces postes. Il avait donné la direction du service des Aurors à Drago et du Magenmagot à Hermione. Quelle que soit la réponse de Ginny, Harry comptait revenir à Poudlard seul ou accompagné. Ginny dormait dans le canapé quand il rentra.  
« _ Tu rentres tard, dit Ginny.  
_ Je sais, j'avais des papiers à finaliser. Ginny, qu'as tu penser de nos deux années d'enseignements à Poudlard avant la naissance de James?  
_ Elles ont été fabuleuses, dit Ginny. J'aurais aimé de jamais quitté cet endroit!  
_ Que dirais-tu de retourner treize ans auparavant avec deux de nos enfants?  
Ginny se redressa. Elle avait rêvée d'y retourner et son mari venait-il de le lui proposer?  
_ Luna est enceinte et arrête d'enseigner, le professeur de DCFM est tombé à la retraite.  
_ Harry! Harry! Ce sera avec joie! Mais...  
_ Tout est arrangé. J'ai donné mes responsabilités à Drago et Hermione. Quant à Lily, Molly a décidé de s'en occuper. Cela lui changera les idées!  
_ Poudlard est quand même un endroit important pour nous! »  
Harry sourit. Harry avait embrassé pour la première fois Ginny dans la salle sur Demande, il avait épousé cette même jeune fille lors d'un Noël à Poudlard.

Le lendemain matin, quand les enfants virent cinq valises, ils ne comprirent pas.  
« _ Venez vous asseoir, dit Harry. Bien. Suite à un départ en retraite et la grossesse de Luna, deux postes se sont libérés. Deux postes que nous avons occupés durant deux ans et demi avant la naissance de James. Deux postes que l'on a accepté avec joie.  
_ Vous serez nos professeurs?demanda James.  
_ Exact. Lily sera gardée par Molly. »  
Quand Albus retrouva ses cousines, Sarah et Scorpius, il leur annonça la nouvelle.  
« _ Génial!dit Rose.  
_ Super cool!dit Scorpius.  
_ Albus, ne crois-tu pas que tes parents vont nous avantager?demanda Sarah.  
_ Non, je ne crois pas, dit Albus. Ils en ont trop souffert durant leur scolarité! On verra bien! J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard! »

Durant tout le trajet, les enfants se racontèrent leur été. Il y eut un malaise entre Albus et ses cousines quand ils évoquèrent leur grand-père.

Le soir arriva trop vite et ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Après le diner où il y eu beaucoup de chuchotements, le professeur McGonagall se leva.  
« _ Silence. Je souhaite la bienvenue aux élèves de première année et bon retour aux anciens. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, les professeurs Londubat et Dawlish ne sont pas là. Ils ont leur raisons et ne reviendront pas. Je tiens à accueillir de nouveau parmi les enseignants Mr Harry Potter et Mme Ginny Weasley Potter qui ont accepté de revenir. Je laisse la parole à Mme Potter.  
_ Merci professeur. Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir de revenir ici. Dire que cela fait quatorze ans que je suis partie d'ici. Je sais pourquoi le professeur McGonagall a prononcé mon nom de jeune fille. Car mes enfants et mes nièces et neveux sont présents ici à Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Nous ne ferons aucune différence entre les maisons ni entre les élèves.  
_ Merci beaucoup, professeur, dit McGonagall. Maintenant, des lits chauds et confortables vous attendent! Reposez-vous bien avant de commencer les cours dès demain! » 


	11. Des idées loin derrière

Merci aux reviews que j'ai reçues.

Rose Si Victoire est furieuse contre Teddy c'est qu'il se montrait indécis dans ses sentiments.

Un nouveau personnage arrive dans ce chapitre, Poudlard connaitra un véritable changement.

CHAPITRE 11: Des idées loin derrière

**Harry ne dormit presque pas cette nuit-là, trop impatient de reprendre son poste. Il alla dans son bureau et regarda par la fenêtre. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il ouvrit et se retrouva devant un demi-géant.**

**« _ Je ne dérange pas?demanda Hagrid.**

**_ Bien sur que non, dit Harry, souriant.**

**_ Tu n'as pas l'air bien?**

**Harry alla se rasseoir sans répondre.**

**_ Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, dit Hagrid.**

**_ Cela me fait une sensation étrange de revenir ici, d'enseigner à mes enfants, mes neveux et nièces, aux amis de ceux-ci, dit Harry.**

**_ Je vois.**

**_ Hagrid? Que faites-vous ici?**

**Ginny arriva dans la pièce.**

**_ Bonsoir Ginny, dit Hagrid. Comment vas-tu?**

**_ Très bien, dit Ginny. Vous voulez un peu de thé?**

**_ Volontiers, dit Harry.**

**Hagrid acquiesça.**

**_ Cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir ici, dit le demi-géant.**

**_ On vous manquait?demanda Ginny, souriante.**

**Harry eut un petit rire.**

**_ Oui, on peut dire ceci. J'ai été agréablement surpris de savoir que vous reveniez! Comment se porte Hermione et Ron? Et la petite Lily? Et Teddy?**

**_ Tout le monde va très bien, dit Harry. Teddy entre en deuxième année de formation des Aurors, Molly s'occupe de Lily. **

**_ Et dire que je t'ai connu pas plus haut que trois pommes?dit Hagrid. Que le temps passe vite!**

**_ Trop vite, dit Ginny. Quand je vois que James est en troisième année et que dans un an aujourd'hui, Lily sera ici, en train de dormir dans un des lits de Poudlard!**

**_ Je n'y avais même pas pensé, dit Harry. Nous ne voulons pas vous mettre à la porte, mais nous avons besoin de dormir tout comme vous, dit Harry.**

**_ Je comprends, je vous laisse! »**

**Le lendemain, Harry descendit en premier. Les couloirs étaient déserts pourtant il régnait une odeur de rentrée. Soudain, il s'arrêta près de la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de la directrice. Il continua et s'arrêta dans un couloir. D'une de ces fenêtres, il voyait au loin, le monument dédié à toutes les victimes de la Grande Bataille. **

**« _ Oh, Harry!**

**Il ne se retourna pas.**

**_ Bonjour, professeur.**

**_ Puis-je vous rappeler que vous êtes également directeur de la maison Gryffondor?**

**Harry écarquilla les yeux.**

**_ Oui, j'y vais, » dit Harry.**

**Dix minutes plus tard, Harry distribua les emplois du temps aux Gryffondor. Puis McGonagall lui tendit les horaires de Harry et vit qu'il commençait avec la troisième année. Il monta dans sa classe quand la sonnerie retentit.**

**« _ Entrez, dit Harry.**

**En passant près de son père, James donna un parchemin. Harry fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il posa le papier et vit l'autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Harry leva les yeux vers les élèves.**

**_ Bonjour, je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter. Vous me connaissez tous. Bien, je voudrais savoir si vous maitrisez des sortilèges élémentaires tel que le sortilège de Désarmement.**

**_ Pourquoi?demanda un élève.**

**_ C'est essentiel. Si tu te trouves en danger,...**

**_ Ce sortilège est très facile à lancer et il n'est pas très puissant!répliqua l'élève.**

**Harry regarda le jeune garçon.**

**_ Comment t'appelles-tu?**

**_ Henri Smith.**

**_ Je vois. J'ai connu ton père, lui aussi pensait la même chose. Sachez que si je suis en vie, c'est grâce à ce sortilège! A chaque fois que je me suis retrouvé face à Voldemort, j'ai toujours utilisé cette formule. C'est aussi cette formule qui a mis fin aux jours du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. De plus, je connais une personne qui est professeur ici-même, qui ne le maitrisait toujours pas en cinquième année. Bon, Henri, viens ici et essaye de me désarmer. Je ne me défendrais pas.**

**L'élève se mit face à Harry et lança le sortilège. Mais rien ne se produisit.**

**_ Alors, je croyais que c'était un sort facile, d'après toi?dit Harry ce qui fit rire les élèves. Regarde, ceci est un véritable sortilège! ****_Expelliarmus_****!**

**Il y eut une détonation et la baguette de Henri vola jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Harry rendit la baguette à Henri grâce à un sortilège d'Attraction.**

**_ C'est facile de dire ça!murmura Henri à un de ses amis.**

**_ J'entends tout, Mr Smith. Bien, pour ce premier cours, j'avais décidé de vous faire voir un véritable duel de sorciers. Je vous présente ma meilleure amie mais aussi une de mes belles-sœurs, Hermione Weasley.**

**Hermione arriva.**

**_ J'ai été très touchée que tu m'aies proposée de faire une démonstration. Quand commençons-nous?**

**_ Maintenant! Voici un combat que vous n'oublierez pas de sitôt! »**

**Hermione esquissa un sourire. Ils se saluèrent, allèrent de chaque côté de la salle et lancèrent des dizaines de sortilèges qui ne touchèrent quasiment pas l'adversaire.**

**« _ Je croyais que tu serais plus habile, dit Harry. N'oublie pas que je suis quand même un Auror!**

**_ Je ne l'oublie pas, Mr Potter. »dit Hermione en lançant un sortilège de Stupéfixion.**

**Harry l'esquiva de peu et désarma Hermione. Puis pour finir, la stupéfixa. Les élèves applaudirent avec enthousiasme.**

**« _ Ca va, Hermione?demanda Harry en aidant la sorcière à se relever.**

**_ Très bien, merci. J'avoue que tu as été plus rapide que moi, au revoir! »**

**Suite à ce combat, Harry libéra les élèves. James sortit en dernier et vit Henri, ses deux amis et une jeune fille de Serpentard.**

**« _ Lâche-la!s'écria James.**

**Henri et ses amis le virent le lâchèrent la jeune fille qui tomba par terre.**

**_ Vous n'avez pas honte?demanda James.**

**_ De quoi tu te mêles?répliqua Henri. C'est pas parce que ton père enseigne ici que tu dois faire ton intéressant!**

**_ Ah oui?**

**James sortit sa baguette en même temps que le jeune garçon.**

**_ James, non, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis!s'exclama la jeune fille.**

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas Juliette, je sais ce que je fais! E****_xpelliarmus!_**

**La baguette d'Henri s'envola une nouvelle fois.**

**_ Va t'en avant de te retrouver la tête en l'air, répliqua James.**

**_ J'aimerais bien voir ça!**

**_ Je n'attaquerais jamais un sorcier désarmé, dit James. Je ne veux pas être comme mon grand-père.**

**_ Tu te dégonfles?**

**Henri avait récupéré sa baguette mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas James qui désarma Henri.**

**_ Bravo Juliette, dit une voix.**

**Les cinq élèves se retournèrent.**

**_ Je suis désolé, dit James. Je sais très bien qu'on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs!**

**_ Oublions, dit Harry. Que s'est-ils passé? Juliette?**

**_ Je suis sortie de la salle avec les autres quand je suis tombée. Quelqu'un m'avait lancée le Maléfice du Saucisson. Ils m'ont donnée quelques coups dans les côtes jusqu'à ce que James arrive. **

**_ Je connais la suite. Je vous ai observés. J'enlève dix points chacun à Poufsouffle pour coups sur une élève et une semaine de retenue. **

**_ Et pourquoi James n'a rien, lui? Il a lancé des sorts! Et elle aussi!répliqua Henri.**

**_ Tu veux une plus lourde sanction? Sache qu'il y a des cas exceptionnels. Et je doute fort que protéger une camarade même par des sorts fassent partis de ceux-là. J'ajoute donc dix points à Serpentard et à Gryffondor pour ces deux superbes sortilèges. Si j'entends encore un mot, je vous envoies dans le bureau du professeur Bones. »**

**Harry accompagna les garçons à leur cours de Sortilèges puis emmena Juliette à l'infirmerie.**

**A l'heure du déjeuner, Juliette attendait James près de la Grande Salle.**

**« _ Comment vas-tu?demanda James.**

**_ Très bien, grâce à toi. J'ai juste eu une côté fêlée mais l'infirmière m'a dit que demain, je ne sentirais plus rien. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un Gryffondor protègerait une Serpentard.**

**_ Pourquoi? Parce que les deux maisons ont été rivales pendant des siècles? Parce que Gryffondor est plus célèbre que Serpentard? Parce mon père a battu Voldemort? Ce sont des vieilles histoires et peu importe la maison, c'est ce qu'il y a au plus profond de toi qui compte, dit James. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est dans des maisons différentes que l'on ne peut pas devenir amis? Regarde ma grand-mère et Severus Rogue? Ils étaient amis sauf que ma grand-mère était à Gryffondor et une moldue en plus alors que Rogue...**

**_ Était un Serpentard et un sang-mêlé!**

**_ Exact », dit James.**

**Harry souriait. Il était resté en haut des escaliers et avait entendu la conversation. Il était fier de son fils.**


	12. Quand l'amour devient plus fort

Les mentalités changent avec l'amitié entre James et Juliette. Poudlard en fera les frais. Mais à quel prix?

CHAPITRE 12: Quand l'amitié devient plus forte...

**Cela faisait trois semaines que l'année scolaire avait commencé. Albus, Rose et Roxanne ne voyaient quasiment plus James qui passait son temps libre avec Juliette mais le groupe paraissait plus soudé que l'année précédente. Le dimanche, Harry et Ginny invitaient leurs enfants, nièces et neveux. Alors que le troisième dimanche arrivait, Sarah et Scorpius reçurent une lettre.**

**« _ Qui est-ce?demanda Albus.**

**_ C'est ton père, dirent d'une même voix Scorpius et Sarah.**

**_ Il nous invite à venir manger avec vous ce midi, dit Sarah.**

**_ C'est génial!s'exclama Rose qui arrivait. En attendant le repas, on ferait mieux de terminer nos devoirs, on n'a pas mal de retard!**

**_ Rien ne t'oblige à venir nous regarder jouer au Quidditch, dit Scorpius. Après tout, tu pourrais nous espionner!**

**_ N'importe quoi, répliqua Rose, rougissante.**

**_ On ne va pas se disputer, dit Roxanne. Tiens, bonjour, James! On ne te voit plus ces derniers temps!**

**_ C'est vrai, je suis surchargé de travail, dit le jeune garçon. Et puis dimanche prochain, ce n'est pas sur que je puisse venir!**

**_ Pourquoi?demandèrent Albus et Rose.**

**_ Il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard! Je ne voudrais pas manquer cette sortie pour rien au monde!**

**_ Surtout quand on sort avec une jeune fille, dit Victoire en arrivant.**

**_ De quoi tu parles?demanda Dominique à sa soeur.**

**_ Je veux dire que Mr Potter est amoureux de Juliette Goyle!**

**_ Quoi?s'écria Roxanne. La gardienne de Serpentard? Tu plaisantes?**

**_ On est juste amis!**

**_ Exactement, dit une voix derrière eux.**

**Juliette s'était rapprochée.**

**_ James, je dois te parler, dit la jeune fille.**

**_ Nous n'avons rien à cacher, dit le jeune garçon.**

**Juliette regarda les Gryffondor puis dit:**

**_ Ton père m'a invité ce midi.**

**Tout le monde se regarda.**

**_ Et alors?demanda Victoire.**

**_ Je ne sais pas si je serais à ma place. Je suis une Serpentard et...**

**_ Rose et Roxanne sont bien à Serdaigle et papa et maman étaient bien à Gryffondor!**

**_ Ce n'est pas pareil, ce sont leurs nièces! Moi je suis juste une élève parmi tant d'autres!**

**_ Et nous?demanda Sarah. Nous n'avons aucun rapport avec eux à part que ce sont nos amis. Peut-être Scorpius dont le père travaillait avec Mr Potter mais moi... Ne t'en fait pas, viens!**

**_ Je ne sais quoi dire, dit Juliette.**

**_ Viens, s'il te plait, dit James.**

**_ D'accord, à ce midi! »dit Juliette.**

**Alors que James et Albus préparaient la table, les autres Gryffondor arrivèrent.**

**« _ Tiens, il n'y a pas Juliette, Rose et Roxanne?**

**_ Quand j'ai vu Juliette pour la dernière fois, elle allait vers les cachots.**

**_ Et moi, j'ai quitté la Bibliothèque il y a une heure et elles étaient encore là! Et vous?demanda Albus à Scorpius et Sarah.**

**_ Elles n'avaient pas encore terminé, dit Scorpius.**

**_ Bon, on commence?demanda Fred.**

**_ Sois un peu plus poli, dit Ginny. Je doute que George et Angelina seraient ravis de t'entendre parler comme ça!**

**_ Pardon, dit Fred. Allons chercher les filles!**

**_ Pourquoi ne regarderais-tu pas dans la carte?demanda Scorpius à James.**

**_ Eh, bonne idée. ****_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises!_**** Rose et Roxanne sont encore à la Bibliothèque tandis que Juliette... est avec trois garçons dont un s'appelle Smith.**

**_ Quoi? Encore eux?s'exclama James. Cette fois-ci ils vont trop loin!**

**James sortit de la pièce.**

**_ Je vais le rattraper! »dit Victoire en se lançant derrière son cousin.**

**James et Victoire croisèrent Rose et Roxanne. James avait une bonne longueur d'avance sur sa cousine. Victoire sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège sur son cousin qui tomba.**

**« _ Ca ne va pas!s'écria James. J'aurais pu me blesser!**

**_ Arrête, j'ai attendu que tu sois hors des escaliers. James, pourquoi es-tu si furieux contre ces Poufsouffle?**

**_ Ils profitent que Juliette soit seule pour s'en prendre à elle!**

**_ Mais dis-moi, tu serais prêt à te battre avec eux pour la protéger? Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux?**

**_ Je ne sais pas. Je l'aime bien mais si je lui dis, elle se moquera de moi!**

**_ Tu sais, je pense qu'elle aussi t'aime! Elle était gênée quand elle est venue à la table ce matin surtout quand tu lui as dit de parler devant nous. Allons-y! »**

**Les deux élèves arrivèrent dans un couloir où les trois Poufsouffle jetaient des sorts contre la jeune fille.**

**« _ Arrêtez! Arrêtez!**

**_ Non, pas tant que tu nous écouteras!**

**_ Jamais!**

**_ Très bien, nous continuerons!**

**_ Certainement pas!dit James. **

**_ Tiens voilà le fils du professeur!ricana un élève nommé John Macmillan.**

**_ Ferme-là!dit James. ****_Expelliarmus_****!**

**La baguette de John s'envola et James recommença sur les deux autres.**

**_ Comment oses-tu?s'écria Henri.**

**Les trois garçons frappèrent James et Victoire, restée dans l'ombre, décida de se montrer.**

**_ Ca suffit!**

**Victoire agita sa baguette et ligota les trois élèves.**

**_ James, Juliette, ça va?**

**_ Ca va, je dois avoir le bras cassé, dit James en se relevant avec difficulté. Juliette? Juliette?**

**James se précipita vers la jeune fille qui était inconsciente.**

**_ James, reste auprès d'eux. La corde devrait être assez solide le temps que j'aille prévenir quelqu'un!**

**_ Il y a le professeur Slughorn qui est dans l'autre couloir, dit James.**

**_ Excellente idée! »dit Victoire.**

**Elle se releva et entra dans le bureau. Il y avait également Neville et McGonagall.**

**« _ Professeurs, vite! Juliette Goyle est gravement blessée!**

**_ Miss Weasley! Respirez un bon coup, dit Slughorn. **

**_ Trois Poufsouffle de troisième année ont fait subir à Juliette des tas de sortilèges! Juliette devait manger avec nous ce midi sauf qu'elle n'est pas venue. Nous les avons vu sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Nous avons accouru. James les a désarmé et je les ai ligotés! Vite! »**

**Les trois professeurs coururent et arrivèrent près des cinq élèves. Neville emmena Juliette à l'infirmerie tandis que McGonagall s'occupa des Poufsouffle.**

**Une heure plus tard, toute l'école était au courant. McGonagall avait réuni d'urgence le Conseil d'Administration tandis que James restait auprès de Juliette, toujours inconsciente.**

**« _ Que t'as dit l'infirmière?demanda Victoire qui arrivait.**

**_ Elle va s'en sortir, dit James. Mais elle ne sait pas quand elle se réveillera.**

**_ Tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage, dit Victoire. Je suis fière de toi!**

**_ Pour ce qui a servi, dit James. **

**_ Ca ne va pas?demanda la préfète-en-chef.**

**_ Non, dit James. Je me rends compte que je tiens autant à elle qu'à la famille. C'est comme si elle était ma soeur!**

**_ C'est que tu es amoureux, dit Victoire.**

**_ Oui. Je l'aime.**

**_ Moi aussi, dit une voix.**

**James et Victoire tournèrent la tête. Juliette regardait les deux élèves avec un sourire.**

**_ Juliette, comment vas-tu?**

**_ Ca va. Un peu mal à la tête. Je me rappelle que tu les as désarmés mais après, rien.**

**_ Ils m'ont frappé, Victoire est arrivée, elle les a ligotés et elle est allée chercher de l'aide.**

**_ Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait d'eux?demanda Juliette.**

**_ Le professeur McGonagall a réuni le Conseil d'Administration en urgence. Je crois qu'ils vont avoir une grave sanction. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils sont rappelés à l'ordre. Mon oncle ne savait rien de leurs antécédents et n'a pas signalé l'incident à la direction. Nous allons te laisser te reposer. James, tu viens?**

**_ Deux minutes, je voudrais lui parler un peu.**

**_ D'accord, je t'attendrais dans le couloir.**

**_ Juliette, quand tu as parlé...**

**_ Tu veux savoir si je n'étais pas encore dans les nuages? Non. J'ai voulu te le dire ce matin mais je n'ai pas eu la force de le dire devant tout le monde. James, tu es un garçon génial! Et si on pouvait faire oublier les querelles entre nos deux maisons! Veux-tu sortir avec moi? »**

**Pour toute réponse, James l'embrassa puis partit, lui promettant de revenir la voir dans la soirée. **

**Quand James et Victoire rentrèrent, Albus se précipitèrent vers eux.**

**« _ Que s'est-il passé? Neville est venu dans le bureau nous dire de rentrer dans nos salles communes et que les professeurs et quelques parents devaient se réunir d'urgence! D'après ce que nous avons pu entendre, ça se serait mal passé?**

**_ Très bien, je vais vous raconter. »dit Victoire aux Gryffondor.**

**Quand Victoire et James entrèrent dans la Grande Salle ce soir-là, tout le monde les applaudit. Harry se leva et demanda le silence.**

**« _ Comme vous le savez tous, il y a eu un grave incident ce midi. Trois Poufsouffle ont jeté des sorts sur une jeune fille de leur année et l'ont blessée grièvement. Suite à cela, les parents d'élèves et les professeurs nous sommes réunis pour décider des suites. Nous avons conclu à cette décision: Henri Smith est renvoyé pour faute grave quand aux deux autres élèves, ils ont été punis de deux mois de retenue et s'il y aurait récidive, ils seraient exclus. Sachez que l'école a dû renvoyer quelques élèves que l'on peut compter sur les doigts de la main. Cet incident nous a montré que les vieilles histoires du passé peuvent être oubliées. »**


	13. Quand l'amour devient rivalité

CHAPITRE 13: Quand l'amour devient rivalité

**Depuis cet incident, les maisons se mélangèrent. On voyait souvent des élèves plus âgés aider les autres. L'école était devenue comme une grande famille. Certains mangeaient avec leurs amis qui ne faisaient pas partis de leur maison. Étant donné que ce n'était pas dans le règlement de manger avec les autres élèves pour préserver les valeurs de chaque maison, les professeurs ne cessaient de rappeler des élèves à l'ordre. Au bout de trois jours, ils laissèrent les élèves manger avec qui ils voulaient. C'est ainsi que Rose et Roxanne mangèrent avec leur famille et amis.**

**Juliette sortit deux semaines plus tard, lors d'un dimanche midi. Au lieu de retourner dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, elle préféra aller au troisième étage où se trouvaient les appartements de Harry et Ginny. Elle frappa et ce fut une petite fille rousse qui ouvrit.**

**« _ Papa, maman, il y a une élève de Serpentard devant la porte!**

**Juliette entendit du bruit dans l'appartement et James apparut.**

**_ Que fais-tu là?**

**_ Je suis sortie. Je devais aller me reposer dans mon dortoir mais j'ai préféré passer dire bonjour. Je vois que je dérange!**

**_ Pas du tout, dit James. Lily, dit à papa de rajouter un couvert et une chaise! »**

**Juliette fit ainsi connaissance avec tous les Weasley et la petite Lily. Elle passa une excellente après-midi. **

**Peu avant le diner, les invités s'éclipsèrent peu à peu. Il ne restait que Ron, Hermione, Hugo et Lily.**

**« _ Dommage que maman n'ait pas pu venir, dit Ginny.**

**_ Elle aurait adoré mais elle avait besoin de vacances, dit Hermione. Elle est partie la semaine dernière et elle revient dans un mois, je crois!**

**_ La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, c'est pour Noël?demanda Lily à son père.**

**_ Possible, dit Harry.**

**_ Pourquoi possible?demanda Ginny. Qu'as-tu prévu?**

**_ Je te rappelle que je prends le poste de directeur durant ces vacances!**

**_ Tu as le temps! Passer Noël à Poudlard est mieux que de passer Noël avec ta famille?**

**_ Non, mais j'aurais pu prévoir un diner aux chandelles avec ma femme pour notre dix-neuvième anniversaire de mariage?**

**Ginny le regarda, les joues écarlates.**

**_ C'est vrai?**

**_ J'aurais pu mais je ne peux plus, dit Harry avec ironie.**

**_ T'es bête! »dit Ginny en embrassant son mari.**

**James et Juliette allèrent dans la Grande Salle. Juliette se dirigea vers la table des serpents mais James la rattrapa.**

**« _ Quoi?demanda Juliette.**

**_ Viens manger avec moi!**

**_ James Potter, c'est très drôle! **

**_ Regarde les autres élèves!**

**Juliette regarda dans la salle et resta bouche bée.**

**_ Depuis l'incident, les élèves se mélangent si bien que les professeurs ont abandonnés!**

**_ Je viens alors, » dit Juliette en souriant.**

**Soudain, Victoire arriva et prit James par le bras.**

**« _ Où étais-tu?**

**_ Qu'est ce qui te prend?demanda James.**

**_ Excuse-moi, je suis un peu à cran.**

**_ Ca se voit, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?**

**_ Exactement. Le premier match opposait Serpentard et Poufsouffle mais comme les Serpentard ne peuvent pas jouer ce week-end, ta mère m'a appris que nous allons jouer ce week-end contre les Serdaigle!**

**_ Mais on n'a qu'une semaine pour s'entrainer?**

**_ A peine, il faut bien que les Serdaigle s'entrainent eux aussi. Bon, entrainement cet après-midi à 14h!**

**_ Victoire, qu'y a-t-il d'autre? Il n'y a pas le Quidditch, n'est-ce pas?**

**_ Maman vient à partir du week-end prochain pour faire les essayages! Ca passe trop vite!**

**_ Victoire va se marier avec le filleul de papa, Teddy Lupin. Ils devaient se marier cet été mais il y a eu un événement dans la famille et ils ont décidé de repousser le mariage à l'été prochain.**

**_ Tu seras la bienvenue évidemment, dit Victoire.**

**_ Merci beaucoup, Victoire. »dit Juliette.**

**Peu avant 14h, James, Albus, Scorpius et Sarah allèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ils s'entrainèrent pendant deux bonnes heures avant de rejoindre le château.**

**Le lendemain, Juliette fut distante envers James. Celui-ci l'attendit près de la porte de la salle de Divination.**

**« _ Qu'est ce qu'il y a?demanda-t-il. Depuis ta sortie de l'infirmerie, tu me fuies!**

**_ Bien sur que non, dit Juliette, surprise.**

**_ Alors pourquoi ne viens-tu plus me parler?**

**Juliette baisa la tête.**

**_ Certains élèves n'admettent pas que je puisse être ami avec un Gryffondor. Si je tiens à garder mon poste, je ne dois plus te parler!**

**_ Qu... Quoi? C'est n'importe quoi!**

**_ James, je sais bien que cela te fait souffrir, moi aussi mais...**

**_ Non. Ton Capitaine a raison: pourquoi sortir avec un élève qui est de la maison opposée? »**

**James, déçu et triste, partit. En allant dans la Salle Commune, il pensa alors que les élèves n'accepteraient jamais une relation entre deux élèves de deux maisons rivales.**

**Le lendemain, James n'assista pas à l'entrainement. Il faisait tranquillement ses devoirs quand il reçut un vêtement boueux. James regarda autour de lui et vit sa cousine, furieuse.**

**« _ Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à l'entrainement?**

**_ Je n'en avais pas la force et j'avais oublié!**

**_ Oublié? Je te l'ai dit ce midi qu'on avait une séance ce soir! Mais monsieur reste tranquillement dans la Salle Commune!répliqua Victoire.**

**James la regarda.**

**_ Je te croyais compréhensible! Tu aurais pu imaginer que j'aie des problèmes moi aussi, non? »**

**James ramassa son livre de Métamorphose, ses affaires et monta dans son dortoir, laissant Victoire clouée sur place.**

**Le lendemain, Victoire attendit près de l'entrée des cachots. Quand Juliette la vit, elle s'arrêta.**

**« _ Bonjour Victoire, dit Juliette.**

**_ Ah, Juliette. Que s'est-il passé entre James et toi?**

**_ Rien, mentit-elle.**

**_ Je vois que tu le fuis. Pourquoi?**

**_ C'est à cause de mon capitaine. Il m'a dit que si je restais avec James, je ne jouerais plus. Et je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner le Quidditch.**

**_ Aimes-tu sincèrement James?**

**Juliette baissa la tête.**

**_ Oui, je l'aime mais...**

**_ Il n'y a pas de mais! Personne n'a le droit de te dire ce que tu dois faire, dit Victoire. Depuis quand un Serpentard quel qu'il soit doit obéir aux autres? Est-ce que le Quidditch est plus important que James? »**

**Juliette regarda Victoire s'éloigner. En entrant dans la Grande salle, elle vint près de James.**

**« _ Que veux-tu?demanda James.**

**_ Je voudrais m'excuser. Je te demande pardon. **

**_ Très bien. Au revoir!**

**_ Attends, dit Juliette. Je veux qu'on continue à se voir! Je préfère ne plus jouer au Quidditch que de ne plus parler avec toi!**

**James regarda la jeune fille puis sourit.**

**_ Tu sais, on peut rester ensemble sans pour autant que tu abandonnes ton poste!**

**_ J'en avais marre des entrainements de toute manière », dit Juliette.**


	14. Des vacances inattendues

CHAPITRE 14: Des vacances inattendues

**Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Juliette fut totalement intégrée dans le groupe que formaient les Potter, les Weasley, Scorpius et Sarah. Malheureusement, le froid arriva bien vite et les premiers flocons apparurent recouvrant le parc d'une fine couche blanche.**

**Alors que le mois de décembre commençait, l'infirmerie se remplissait rapidement. Un soir, le professeur McGonagall se leva et demanda l'attention de tous les élèves.**

**« _ Depuis maintenant quatre jours, l'infirmerie devient presque un hôpital. Il y aurait une épidémie de grippe en ce moment. C'est pourquoi les cours seront annulés demain et chaque élève devra se faire vacciner durant la journée. Pour éviter de propager la maladie, vous rentrerez dès samedi matin. Pour les élèves malades, ils resteront ici le temps qu'ils ne soient plus contagieux et rentreront chez eux dès qu'ils le pourront. Demain soir, je vous ferez mes adieux car comme vous le savez, je pars d'ici après des années d'enseignements et une petite quinzaine d'années en tant que directrice. Dès la rentrée, Mr Harry Potter prendra ma place avec le retour de Luna Londubat. Bon appétit ».**

**Les élèves se regardèrent, surpris de cette annonce. Ils seraient en vacances deux semaines plus tôt.**

**Le lendemain, à la surprise des élèves, les directeurs des quatre maisons vinrent dans chaque Salle Commune pour donner du travail pendant les vacances, non seulement dans leur propre matière mais également dans les autres matières au désespoir des élèves. Après avoir reçu leurs devoirs, chaque élève vint se faire vacciner et préparer leurs affaires.**

**Alors que James rangeait ses livres de cours, un hibou frappa à la fenêtre. Le jeune sorcier alla ouvrir et prit la lettre. Le hibou alla près du chauffage pour se réchauffer.**

**« ****_Cher James,_**

_**Ton père a tenu à me voir. Je ne devais pas rentrer pour les vacances car mes parents travaillent beaucoup. Il m'a demandé si je voulais bien venir chez vous pour Noël. J'ai accepté avec plaisir. C'était très gentil de sa part de me proposer ceci. J'espère que tu seras heureux, Juliette. »**_

**James sourit.**

**Le soir, le professeur McGonagall fit ses adieux à l'école et aux élèves et partit, émue. Les élèves l'applaudirent et mangèrent. Le lendemain, les élèves rejoignirent leurs parents, frères et soeurs. **

**Quand les Potter, Juliette, Sarah et Scorpius arrivèrent au 12, Square Grimmaurd, ce fut une petite fille rousse qui sortit en courant se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.**

**« _ Papa! Maman! Enfin, vous êtes là!**

**_ Quel accueil!dit James en embrassant sa soeur. Lily tu te souviens de Juliette?**

**_ Bien sur. Miss Potter, dit Juliette en souriant.**

**_ Heu... oui, dit Lily puis se tournant vers son frère aîné: elle a un problème?**

**Tout le monde éclata de rire et entrèrent.**

**_ Où est maman?demanda Ginny.**

**_ Ginny? Harry?**

**Ce fut une homme roux qui sortit du salon.**

**_ Que fais-tu là, Ron?demanda Harry en déposant les dernière valises.**

**_ Molly a chuté dans les escaliers hier soir. Lily a eu la brillante idée de nous prévenir avec un hibou. Hermione est arrivée et elle les a emmenées à la maison. J'ai pris ma journée aujourd'hui pour nettoyer un peu la maison et m'occuper de Lily. **

**_ Tu es un vrai gentleman, dit Ginny. A propos, je te présente Juliette Goyle, élève en troisième année, gardienne de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et petite-amie de James.**

**_ Enchanté, dit Ron. Je dois y aller sinon Hermione va me taper sur les doigts! »**

**Harry regarda Ron d'un air amusé.**

**Après avoir rangé les valises, les enfants se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre de James.**

**« _ Je me demande parfois comment tu t'y retrouves, dit Sarah en poussant des vieux jouets.**

**_ C'est vrai qu'il faudra que je range tous ça!**

**_ Ranger, toi?**

**Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et son frère arrivèrent et entrèrent dans la chambre.**

**_ Cela fait six ans que tu dis ça, répliqua Rose. Au final, tante Ginny en a marre et ne pénètre même plus dans cette chambre!**

**_ Merci de ta confiance, dit James.**

**_ C'est vrai non? Juliette, comment trouves-tu la maison?**

**_ Super grande, répondit la jeune Serpentard. Quand James me disait qu'elle était grande, je ne me doutais pas à ce point!**

**Toc, toc, toc.**

**_ Oui?demanda James. Lotti!**

**Lotti était une jeune elfe de maison qu'Harry et Ginny avait engagé deux ans plus tôt.**

**_ Maitre Harry demande aux enfants de descendre. Le diner sera servi dans cinq minutes, dit Lotti.**

**_ Lotti, je te présente Juliette. Tu devras la traiter comme Sarah ou Lily.**

**_ Je n'ai jamais manqué de respect avec les amis de mes maitres!**

**_ Tu y vas un peu fort, dit Juliette.**

**_ Dis à papa que nous arrivons, dit Albus en se levant.**

**_ Bien Maitre Albus. »**

**Les enfants descendirent et dinèrent.**

**Sarah et Juliette partagèrent la même chambre que Rose. Ce soir-là, Ron et Hermione devaient travaillaient tard et n'auraient pas pu s'occuper de Rose et Hugo.**

**« _ Lily est vraiment adorable, dit Juliette.**

**_ C'est vrai, dit Rose. Mais ses frères la traitent un peu comme une poupée. C'est la seule fille! Et comme ils sont trois!**

**_ Pourtant j'ai vu des photos où il y en avait quatre?**

**_ Ah oui, il y a Teddy! C'est le filleul d'oncle Harry, dit Rose. Ses parents sont morts dans la Grande Bataille. Teddy avait alors que quelques jours.**

**_ Il est fiancé à Victoire, dit Sarah. Ils auraient du se marier cet été.**

**_ Je sais mais pourquoi cela ne s'est-il pas fait?demanda Juliette.**

**Sarah jeta un regard sur Rose qui parut gênée ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune Serpentard.**

**_ Excusez-moi.**

**_ Le grand-père paternel de Rose est mort cet été-là. Teddy et Victoire ont décidé de le reporter à l'été suivant. J'entends du bruit dans les escaliers!**

**En effet, Ginny montait les escaliers pour s'assurer que les enfants dormaient. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre des trois filles.**

**« _ Vous devriez dormir, dit Ginny.**

**_ Nous sommes en vacances, dit Rose. Nous n'avons pas sommeil. Et pourquoi ici, on devrait se coucher à heure fixe alors que quand on est à Poudlard,on peut rester des heures dans la Salle Commune?**

**Ginny regarda sa nièce d'un regard sévère.**

**_ D'accord, dit Rose en s'allongeant.**

**_ Et que je n'entende plus un mot! »**

**Cela faisait une semaine que les vacances avaient commencé. Deux semaines avant Noël lors du traditionnel repas du dimanche, Teddy et Victoire s'échangèrent beaucoup de regards ce qui n'échappèrent pas à Harry et à Fleur.**

**« _ Bon, on va peut-être savoir pourquoi les fiancés se regardent tout le temps?demanda Fleur.**

**_ Tu leur dis?demanda Teddy.**

**_ C'était ton idée mais bon. Cela fait deux jours que Teddy et moi partons de la maison à l'aube et rentrons à la tombée de la nuit.**

**_ Je suis bien d'accord, dit Fleur d'un ton exaspéré.**

**_ Nous avons décidé de nous marier ce mercredi.**

**_ QUOI?**

**Tout le monde se regardèrent d'un air choqué.**

**_ Mais... Mais il est beaucoup trop tôt..., commença Harry.**

**_ Nous ne sommes pas plus jeunes que vous quand vous vous êtes mariés, dit Teddy.**

**_ Non pas pour ça mais pour les invitations...**

**_ Nous nous en occupons tous les jours, dit Victoire. De plus ma robe de mariée sera finie demain!**

**_ Bien mais ne croyez-vous pas que c'est tard pour nous annoncer ceci?demanda Hermione. Nous ne pouvons pas nous absenter comme ça du jour au lendemain! Encore si vous nous aviez dit « nous nous marions dans dix jours », on aurait pris les mesures. Mais trois jours...**

**Teddy pouffa et Victoire avait l'air amusée.**

**_ Nous nous en sommes occupés également. Vous avez deux jours de congés et George a accepté de fermer le magasin, dit Victoire. Vous ne pouvez plus rien dire désormais! »**

**Les adultes se regardèrent, surpris. Puis ils fêtèrent le futur mariage.**


	15. Une nouvelle bouleversante

Désolée du retard, j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordi. Voilà la suite de l'histoire. Je publierai un chapitre par jour.N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires! Bonne lecture!

CHAPITRE 15: Une nouvelle bouleversante

**Le lendemain, Teddy reçut une lettre qui le fit blanchir. Ginny regarda Teddy d'un air étrange et appela son mari.**

**« _ Harry, Teddy est malade!**

**_ Teddy, ça va?**

**Teddy regardait la lettre, crispé.**

**_ Teddy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

**_ Je... Je... »**

**Puis il monta dans sa chambre, laissant la lettre sur la table. Harry la prit et la lut. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de pâlir.**

**_ Qu'est ce que cette lettre peut bien d'avoir écrit pour vous faire pâlir tous les deux?**

**_ Ginny, je ne mangerais pas ici ce midi. »**

**Harry sortit, gardant ainsi la lettre. Il alla voir le Ministre.**

**« _ Harry, quelle surprise de vous voir!**

**_ Merci, Kingsley. Je voulais savoir. Avez-vous le certificat de décès de Aurore Lupin?**

**_ Pardon?**

**_ Aurore Lupin, la fille de Ted Remus Lupin et de Lisa Pénéloppe Lupin-Dubois, morte le 1er septembre 2015?**

**Kingsley chercha dans se dossiers et prit le dossier « Décès septembre 2015 ». Il regarda à l'intérieur.**

**_ Je suis désolé mais il n'y a pas de décès au nom de Aurore Lupin, Harry.**

**_ Pardon? Ce jour-là, Lisa Lupin et sa fille sont mortes dans un incendie à Godric's Hollow.**

**_ Harry, je sais le drame qui s'est passé. Mais il n'y a eu qu'un seul décès, c'est celui de Lisa Lupin. Je n'ai pas voulu lui en parler et après, je n'y ai plus pensé.**

**_ Alors cette lettre a raison?demanda Harry en tendant la lettre.**

**Kingsley prit la lettre et la lut.**

**_ L'auteur de cette lettre donne rendez-vous à Mr Lupin cet après-midi à 15h aux Chaudron Baveur. Vous voulez y aller?**

**_ Je doute fort que Teddy pourra y aller. J'irais seul. »**

**En quittant le Ministère, Harry repensa au drame. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. En parler aux parents de Lisa?**

**Il croisa Teddy aux abords du Chaudron Baveur. Harry l'intercepta.**

**« _ Que vas-tu faire?demanda Harry.**

**_ Laisse-moi tranquille, répliqua Teddy.**

**_ Tu vas rentrer à la maison et j'irais seul, ordonna Harry. Tu as beau être majeur, être le futur mari de ma première nièce, jamais je ne te laisserais assister à cette entrevue!**

**_ C'est ma fille qu'il s'agit! Mais je sais qu'elle est morte!**

**_ Rentre, je te raconterais », dit Harry, mal à l'aise.**

**Teddy rentra au 12,Square Grimmaurd tandis que Harry pénétra dans le bar. Vers 15h, un homme apparut. Harry se leva et l'aborda.**

**« _ Mr Potter?**

**Harry resta stupéfait. Il reconnut cette voix.**

**_ Abelforth Dumbledore?**

**Le vieil homme enleva sa capuche et le visage du barman de la Tête de Sanglier apparut.**

**_ Allons nous asseoir, dit Abelforth. Mr Lupin n'a pas voulu venir?**

**_ C'est moi qui n'ait pas voulu. Qu'avez-vous à me dire?demanda Harry.**

**_ Ce jour-là, je me suis recueilli sur la tombe de ma mère et de ma soeur. Pour éviter que les moldus me voient transplaner, je me suis dirigé vers la maison où habitiez vos parents. J'ignorais qu'elle était à nouveau habitée! Au moment où je sortais ma baguette, j'ai entendu des cris et j'ai vu des flammes. Apparemment, l'incendie venait d'éclater. Au lieu de transplaner, je me suis approché de la maison.**

**_ Mais vous êtes fou!dit Harry.**

**_ Oui, je suis fou, c'est bien connu. Bref. J'ai enclenché la poignée de la porte. Le feu commençait à prendre. La jeune femme que j'avais vu était piégée dans les flammes. J'aurais voulu la sauver quand j'ai entendu des pleurs. Je me suis précipité à l'étage où la fumée envahissait les pièces. Je me suis dirigé vers les pleurs et j'ai vu un nourrisson. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. J'ai pris le bébé, quelques vêtements, quelques objets dans la pièce et j'ai voulu sortir. Mais le feu avait atteint les escaliers. J'ai sorti à nouveau ma baguette et j'ai transplané. Depuis, je me suis occupé de la petite. J'ai appris comment elle s'appelait dans les journaux. **

**_ Pourquoi vous êtes-vous manifesté deux ans plus tard?**

**_ Ils n'avaient pas mentionné le nom du père. Tout ce que je savais de la petite, était qu'elle s'appelait Aurore Lupin. Ce n'est que l'avant-veille que j'ai vu son père avec une charmante jeune fille blonde.**

**_ Teddy et Victoire?**

**_ Oui, la jeune fille l'appelait ainsi. Ils parlaient de leur mariage. La jeune Victoire lui a demandé ce que ça lui faisait de se remarier. Il a dit qu'il penserait toujours à sa fille Aurore et sa femme Lisa. J'ai cru tout d'abord que c'était une coïncidence quand j'ai entendu le jeune Lupin dire « Dans quatre jours, tu deviendras Mme Victoire Lupin ». Là, je n'ai plus eu d'hésitations! Je savais ce qui me restait à faire.**

**_ Merci beaucoup. Je vous tiendrais au courant. »dit Harry.**

**En sortant du pub, Harry alla à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Il frappa et ce fut une femme blonde qui lui ouvrit.**

**« _ Harry?**

**Harry fronça les sourcils.**

**_ Gabrielle Delacour! La soeur de Fleur! Tu m'as sauvée dans le lac en 1995!**

**_ Oui, je m'en rappelle. Je me doute pourquoi tu es ici. C'est pour le mariage de ta nièce!**

**_ De notre nièce! Oui.**

**_ Justement, en parlant de Victoire, je voudrais lui parler.**

**_ Bien sur, elle est dans sa chambre. »**

**Harry monta et alla dans la chambre de Victoire.**

**« _ Oncle Harry, cela me fait plaisir de te voir! Qu'y a-t-il?**

**_ Je voulais te parler. Teddy a reçu une lettre ce matin. Lis-la.**

**Victoire prit la lettre et la lut.**

**_ Aurore serait vivante?**

**_ Elle est vivante. J'ai rencontré cette personne. Cette personne n'a pu sauver que le bébé. Aujourd'hui, Aurore devrait avoir deux ans et demi, quelque chose comme ça. Si je suis venu t'en parler, c'est pour peut-être sauvé le mariage.**

**_ Pourquoi « peut-être »?demanda Victoire.**

**_ Peut-être ne voudrais-tu plus te marier avec lui quand tu aurais appris qu'il avait encore sa fille!**

**_ J'aime Teddy comme il est. J'accepte son passé. J'accepte même qu'il ait aimé une autre fille, qu'il ait eu un enfant! J'accepte même qu'il pourrait me prendre pour Lisa! Ne crois-tu pas que je n'y ai pas pensé? Crois-tu que mon amour pour Teddy est si incertain pour que je gâche mon mariage? Ne crois-tu pas que je lui ai donné une belle preuve d'amour en acceptant qu'il épouse Lisa? Qu'il ait eu un enfant avec elle?s'exclama Victoire.**

**_ Je suis désolé. Je me mets à la place de Teddy.**

**_ Moi aussi. C'est pour ça que je vais aller le voir pour lui dire que je serais heureuse de vivre avec Teddy et Aurore!**

**_ D'accord, allons-y. D'abord, laisse-moi lui parler de ça!**

**Harry et Victoire transplanèrent au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Harry entra dans la chambre de Teddy.**

**« _ J'ai vu l'auteur de la lettre.**

**_ Bien, dit Teddy.**

**_ Aurore est bien ta fille. Elle est Métamorphomage, et l'homme n'a jamais changé son identité.**

**_ Tant mieux, dit Teddy.**

**_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a?**

**Teddy se retourna vers son parrain.**

**_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a?répéta-t-il. Je dois me marier dans deux jours! Je suis supposé de ne pas avoir d'enfant! A deux jours du mariage! Et qui dit que Victoire acceptera?**

**_ Je te pose une question à mon tour, dit Harry. Tu n'arrêtes pas de penser aux invités, qu'est-ce qu'ils diront? A Victoire, comment va-t-elle réagir? Mais toi, que penses-tu toi tout seul? **

**_ J'ai envie de récupérer ma fille évidemment! Je n'ai pas assisté à sa naissance, ni à ses premiers pas! Si je ne pense qu'à moi, j'irais la chercher immédiatement!**

**_ Très bien. Maintenant, si on pense à Victoire, que comment va-t-elle réagir selon toi?**

**Teddy se retourna.**

**_ C'est une fille courageuse, drôle, intelligente! Mais...**

**_ Tu crois que je vais rompre nos fiançailles à deux jours du mariage?**

**Teddy se retourna.**

**_ Teddy, j'ai fait d'immenses sacrifices, dit Victoire en entrant dans la chambre. Je t'ai toujours aimé même quand j'ai appris que tu étais père! J'étais prête à t'attendre rien que pour t'avoir à mes côtés! Teddy, je serais ravie de t'épouser et d'être pour Aurore une mère comme aurait pu l'être Lisa. Et ne me parle pas de mon âge! J'étais pas plus jeune qu'elle quand elle est devenue mère.**

**_ Donc...**

**_ Teddy Lupin! J'élèverais Aurore comme ma propre fille! »**

**Teddy serra fort Victoire puis elle dut prendre congé.**

**Les deux nuits suivantes furent agitées pour Teddy. Le matin du mariage, Teddy arriva à la Chaumière aux Coquillages dix minutes avant la cérémonie. Harry se tenait à côté de Teddy quand il entendit des murmures. Les deux hommes se retournèrent et virent...**

La suite arrive, patience!


	16. Une famille recomposée

Désolée pour le retard. Voici la suite. Merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent!

CHAPITRE 16: Une famille recomposée

**Les deux hommes se retournèrent et virent quatre personnes. Ginny et Fleur étaient de part et d'autre de la mariée et Victoire portait dans ses bras une petite fille d'environ deux ans. Teddy faillit tomber quand Victoire arriva près de lui et tendit la petite fille à Ginny.**

**« _ Tu es une sacrée sorcière!dit Teddy.**

**Victoire sourit.**

**_ Bonjour messieurs, mesdames et mesdemoiselles! Nous sommes réunis ici même pour célébrer l'union de ces deux jeunes personnes. Ted Lupin, fils de Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks né à Londres le 28 avril 1998, acceptez-vous de prendre ici présente Miss Victoire Weasley pour épouse?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Victoire Weasley, fille de Billius Weasley et de Fleur Delacour née le 2 mai 2000 près de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Mr Ted Lupin ici présent?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Par les liens sacrés du mariage, je vous déclare mari et femme!**

**Teddy embrassa Victoire parmi les confettis et les applaudissements. Harry et Ginny s'approchèrent.**

**_ Teddy, pour ton cadeau de mariage de la part de ta femme, voici Aurore Lisa Lupin.**

**Teddy regarda sa fille avec attention. Aurore souriait. Teddy remarqua la chaleur des yeux de sa fille comme l'avait Lisa. **

**_ Je ne sais quoi te dire, dit Teddy à sa femme.**

**_ Tu n'as rien à me dire. Cela me fait plaisir! »**

**Durant le repas, Teddy se leva et prononça un petit discours.**

**« _ Merci à tous d'être présent à notre mariage. Je sais qu'il y aurait du avoir au moins quatre autres personnes présentes ce soir: Arthur et Fred Weasley, Remus et Nymphadora Lupin. Nous n'oublierons jamais ces personnes. Je pense également à Lisa, ma première femme même si notre mariage a été trop court. Vous savez également que j'ai eu une fille, Aurore. J'ai cru pendant plus d'un an et demi qu'elle avait péri en même temps que sa mère. Jusqu'à lundi, j'en étais persuadé. J'ai reçu une lettre, Harry a été voir la personne en question et il m'a confirmé qu'Aurore était bien vivante. Cela a été un choc pour moi. Cependant, j'ai pensé automatiquement au mariage. J'avais peur que Victoire n'accepte pas et qu'elle me quitte. Ce fut le contraire. Chaque jour, elle me montre son amour et je l'en remercie. Si nous sommes réunis ce jour tous ensemble, c'est que Victoire a décidé d'élever Aurore comme sa fille et de se marier quand même. Ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai vu Aurore dans les bras de Victoire. Je crois que c'est mon plus beau cadeau! »**

**Tout le monde applaudit.**

**Le matin de Noël soit dix jours après le mariage, Victoire alla réveiller Aurore. Les deux mariés avaient été surpris quand Aurore avait prononcé ses premiers mots en leur présence. Elle parlait bien malgré que ses phrases ne soient pas construites mais on comprenait le sens.**

**« _ Aurore, il faut se lever.**

**_ Non.**

**_ Aurore, ce midi, on va diner chez Harry et Ginny.**

**La petite fille s'assit dans son lit.**

**_ Avec Mimi?**

**Mimi était le chat qu'Harry et Ginny avaient offert à Lily lorsque James et Albus avaient reçus la Carte et la Cape. Alors que les Lupin avaient dormi chez les Potter les deux premières nuits après leur mariage, Aurore s'était prise d'affection pour le chat.**

**_ Oui, il y aura Mimi. Alors tu suis Victoire dans la salle de bain?**

**_ Non, dit la petite fille.**

**Victoire ne céda pas et tenta une nouvelle fois.**

**_ Aurore, tu viens?**

**_ Pas avec Victoire!**

**_ Mais pourquoi? Ton père est parti travailler ce matin, nous sommes seules!**

**_ Avec maman!**

**Victoire regarda la petite fille.**

**_ Aurore, tu sais très bien que ta maman est partie.**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Mais alors...**

**_ Toi, maman à moi!**

**Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Victoire.**

**_ Toi gentille avec moi! Comme dame d'avant!**

**_ Tu viens avec maman?**

**_ Oui! Moi veux un bain!**

**_ On verra, » dit Victoire en éclatant de rire.**

**Ce midi-là, quand Teddy rentra, il ne trouva personne. Il monta à l'étage et entendit Victoire raconter une histoire à Aurore. Après avoir terminé, Victoire sortit de la chambre et tomba sur son mari.**

**« _ Je suis arrivé il y a dix minutes. Vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre!**

**_ Oh oui, elle est adorable!**

**_ Comment ça s'est passé ce matin?**

**_ Elle m'a déjà donné son cadeau.**

**_ Mais c'est ce soir!**

**_ Aurore m'a appelée maman. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une erreur mais non. Elle savait ce qu'elle disait.**

**_ C'est génial, dit Teddy.**

**_ Teddy, nous formons à présent une véritable famille!**

**_ Non, elle n'est pas entière.**

**_ Et pourquoi?**

**_ Je voudrais que ton ventre soit rond!**

**Victoire se dégagea des bras de son mari. **

**_ Je suis en dernière année, je ne peux pas maintenant!**

**_ Victoire, tu serais à 6 mois en juin...**

**_ N'insiste pas, c'est non! »répliqua Victoire.**

**Puis elle alla dans la chambre.**

**Le soir-même, il y avait une certaine tension entre les nouveaux mariés. Victoire allait aider aussi souvent Molly et Fleur que possible. Avant le dessert, Fleur prit sa fille à part.**

**« _ Victoire, que s'est-il passé entre toi et Teddy?**

**_ Je ne comprends plus rien, répondit la jeune femme. Quand je suis avec Aurore, j'ai envie qu'on soit plus nombreux. Quand je suis avec Teddy, c'est l'inverse! Oui j'ai envie de donner à Aurore une petite soeur ou un petit frère! Oui j'ai envie de me sentir vraiment mère! Mais devant Teddy, je n'y arrive pas!**

**_ Le mariage est encore trop frais. Tu verras, au bout de quelques mois, tu trouveras cette nécessité normale et tu pourras lui en parler librement, répondit Fleur. Ce serait dommage que le diner se passe mal à cause d'un si petit différent!**

**_ Tu as raison, dit Victoire.**

**Elle revint dans la salle et alla voir Teddy. Ils sortirent un moment.**

**_ Qu'y a-t-il?demanda-t-il.**

**_ Je voulais te parler de... tu sais, de notre discussion.**

**_ Laisse tomber, c'était une mauvaise idée, répliqua Teddy.**

**_ Non au contraire! Quand je suis avec la petite, j'ai envie de lui donner un frère ou une soeur qui pourra jouer avec elle! Quand je suis avec toi, c'est différent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais au fond de moi que j'ai envie de fonder une famille! Teddy, il me faut juste du temps!**

**_ On attendra si tel est votre désir, Madame Lupin!**

**Victoire sourit et ils rentrèrent, réconciliés. Pendant ce temps, Aurore cherchait ses parents. Elle s'approcha de Harry.**

**« _ Aurore? Que veux-tu?demanda le sorcier en prenant la petite fille.**

**_ Où papa et maman?**

**Ginny regarda son mari au moment où Teddy et Victoire entrèrent.**

**_ Papa! Maman!**

**Aurore glissa et se précipita vers les jeunes mariés mais tomba à mi-chemin.**

**_ Aurore!dit Teddy en prenant sa fille. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?**

**_ Non, dit la petite fille.**

**_ C'est bien, dit Victoire.**

**_ Merci maman.**

**_ Ai-je bien entendu?demandèrent d'une même voix Ginny et Fleur.**

**_ Mais oui, dit Teddy. Nous voulions vous en parler plus tard mais vu qu'Aurore nous en donne l'occasion. Ce matin Aurore a appelé Victoire maman. Elle pensait d'abord à une erreur mais non, elle a compris que Victoire serait sa nouvelle maman.**

**_ C'est magnifique, dit Lily. C'est comme notre nièce?**

**_ Pas exactement, dit Ginny. Teddy n'est pas vraiment ton frère.**

**_ Mais puisqu'il a grandi avec nous!**

**_ Si tu veux, » dit Harry.**


	17. Une bonne nouvelle

CHAPITRE 17: Une bonne nouvelle

**La réalité reprit le dessus assez vite. Victoire préparait ses valises pour retourner à Poudlard.**

**« _ Tu vas me manquer, dit Teddy.**

**_ Ne te plains pas, oncle Harry m'a laissé les week-end de libre pour passer du temps en famille.**

**_ Mais tu es en septième année et certains week-end tu seras tellement occupée que tu ne pourras pas venir nous voir!**

**_ J'essaierais au mieux de me libérer une après-midi, répondit Victoire en prenant ses chemises. Teddy, c'est une chance que je puisse sortir tous les week-end!**

**_ Je vais aller m'occuper de la petite.**

**_ Teddy! Tu savais très bien que je devais terminer mon année quand on a décidé de se marier le mois dernier, alors pourquoi fais-tu la tête?**

**_ Parce que c'est passé trop vite!**

**_ Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Bon, je finis mon devoir de Botanique et je vais chercher un cadeau pour Aurore. »**

**Victoire ne quitta pas la chambre avant 15h. Elle regarda dans la chambre de la petite fille si elle dormait, passa au salon et vit son mari dormir dans le canapé. Victoire sortit et transplana.**

**Alors que la nuit tombait, des hurlements se faisaient entendre au Terrier. Teddy cavalait à travers les étages cherchant désespérément les objets qui lui fallait, Aurore pleurait car elle avait faim. Quand Victoire entra, elle vit que tout était sens dessus-dessous.**

**« _ TEDDY LUPIN!cria-t-elle.**

**Teddy sortit de la cuisine.**

**_ Où étais-tu? Je t'ai attendue pendant des heures!**

**_ J'ai rencontré Fanny et nous avons bu un verre ensemble. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce désordre?**

**_ Et toi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu que tu sortais?**

**_ Je te l'ai dit! Que s'est-il passé?**

**_ Tout est rangé n'importe où! Je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus!**

**Victoire regarda son mari d'un air désespéré.**

**_ Tu es un sorcier? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas servi de ta baguette?**

**_ Je ne la retrouve pas! »**

**Victoire sortit sa baguette et fit du rangement. En entendant les cris de Victoire, Aurore arriva.**

**« _ Maman! Maman! J'ai faim!**

**_ J'arrive! Teddy, je pars demain matin! Comment feras-tu pour t'occuper de ta fille?**

**_ Je me suis arrangé avec ta mère. Elle la gardera durant la journée et je dormirais chez vous le soir. »**

**Le lendemain, les élèves prirent la direction de Poudlard. Le soir, Harry se leva, ayant pris la place de McGonagall.**

**« _ Bonsoir à tous! Comme vous le savez, le professeur McGonagall a pris sa retraite et j'ai donc pris sa place. J'accueille à nouveau le professeur Luna Londubat qui reprendra sa place de professeur de vol et Ginny prendra ma place en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle sera également directrice de Gryffondor. »**

**Le lendemain, quand Victoire alla en cours, Fanny se précipita vers elle.**

**« _ Alors? Comment cela s'est passé?demanda Fanny, surexcitée.**

**_ Bien, dit Victoire.**

**_ Juste bien?**

**_ Non, c'était merveilleux. Et tu sais, la fille de Teddy, elle est vivante!**

**_ La fille de Lisa Dubois?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Mais tu t'es mariée quand même?**

**_ Bien sur, dit Victoire. Après tout, Lisa et Aurore font parties de la vie de Teddy alors je ne peux rien y faire! Depuis une semaine, nous habitons ensemble, Teddy, la petite et moi.**

**_ Et comment faites-vous pour les décisions?**

**_ On les prend à deux! Oh, on est arrivé, dit Victoire en montrant la salle de DCFM.**

**Les deux filles allèrent s'asseoir à une table au milieu de la salle. Quand Ginny apparut, tout le monde se tut.**

**« _ Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez suivi les conseils de mon mari et que vous avez fait les devoirs. Bien. Pour information, Victoire Weasley, élève et préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor, s'est mariée avec Teddy Lupin donc ne soyez pas surpris quand les professeurs ou moi-même l'appelleront Mme Lupin. Oui?**

**_ J'aimerais qu'on continue à m'appeler Miss Weasley, dit Victoire. Quand on parle de Mme Lupin, j'ai l'impression de prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre.**

**_ Je vois, dit Ginny. Je ferais passer le mot. »**

**Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent intenses pour Victoire qui cavalait entre ses exigences de Préfète-en-Chef, ses devoirs et les week-end avec sa petite famille. Mais le Quidditch reprit et Victoire organisa une séance le vendredi soir.**

**« _ Bien, nous allons jouer contre les Poufsouffle samedi prochain! Leur équipe est assez redoutable et il faut s'entrainer encore plus! A vos balais, prêt, volez! »**

**Victoire avait observé le jeu de ses coéquipiers. Leur manque de vitesse était sans doute leur faille. A chaque début de séance, elle faisait une sorte de mini-course pour augmenter la vitesse de l'équipe. A un moment, Victoire tituba mais se raccrocha au balai. James et Albus allèrent aider leur cousine.**

**« _ Victoire!**

**_ Merci, dit Victoire. J'ai eu un étourdissement.**

**_ Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière.**

**_ Ca va passer, » dit Victoire.**

**Après la séance, Victoire rangea les balais. James alla la voir.**

**« _ Ca ne va pas, n'est-ce pas?**

**_ Si, ça va très bien, dit Victoire.**

**_ Non et tu le sais, répliqua James. Que se passe-t-il?**

**_ Toute la journée, j'ai été bizarre. Je devrais peut-être allée voir l'infirmière.**

**_ Je t'accompagne?**

**_ Non, ce n'est pas la peine! »**

**Teddy attendait près des Trois Balais dans la neige ce samedi-là. Il vit Harry et Ginny, puis James et Juliette.**

**« _ Vous n'avez pas vu Victoire?demandait-il.**

**_ Non, » répondirent les personnes interrogées.**

**Alors que les deux jeunes amoureux buvaient une Bièraubeurre, James restait pensif.**

**« _ James Potter?**

**_ Oui?**

**_ Je te parlais. Il faudrait peut-être finir nos devoirs de Métamorphose et de Botanique!**

**_ Oui, dit James.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu ne veux plus être avec moi?répliqua Juliette.**

**_ Non, non, je pensais à Victoire.**

**_ Heureusement que je sais que c'est ta cousine et qu'elle est mariée sinon j'aurais été jalouse!**

**_ Très drôle! Hier, elle n'allait pas bien et je lui ai dit d'aller à l'infirmerie.**

**_ Pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas bien?**

**Teddy était rentré dans les Trois Balais et avait entendu la fin de la conversation.**

**_ Je n'en sais rien, répondit James. Je ne l'ai pas revue ni hier soir au diner, ni au petit-déjeuner!**

**_ Je vais à Poudlard! »**

**Teddy monta les marches quatre à quatre et arriva dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. Harry avait été appelé d'urgence.**

**« _ Harry! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est Victoire? Elle est malade?**

**Harry regarda son filleul.**

**_ Calme-toi, dit Harry. Viens dans mon bureau, dit Harry.**

**_ Non, je veux voir Victoire! Et je la verrais.**

**_ Elle a surtout besoin de repos! Viens »**

**Dix minutes plus tard, Teddy s'asseyait dans le fauteuil en face du directeur.**

**« _ Alors?**

**_ Tu ne lâches rien, dit Harry.**

**_ C'est ma femme!**

**_ Et ton enfant.**

**_ Aurore?**

**_ Et votre enfant, rectifia Harry en souriant.**

**Teddy regarda Harry. **

**_ Mais... Je croyais qu'elle voulait attendre?**

**_ Faut croire que non, dit Harry. Mais elle arrivera à suivre correctement ses cours, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**_ Je ne m'inquiète pas, dit Teddy. Je peux aller la voir?**

**_ Bien sur, mais pas plus de dix minutes! »**

**Teddy se leva en trombe et alla jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Deux jeunes filles en sortaient.**

**« _ Victoire!**

**Victoire se retourna.**

**_ Harry m'a appris! C'est... C'est formidable! »dit Teddy en serrant sa femme dans ses bras.**


	18. Les Lupin s'agrandissent

CHAPITRE 18: Les Lupin s'agrandissent...

**Quand les élèves apprirent la grossesse de Victoire, tout le monde fut au petit soin. Victoire était ravie et attendait la venue de l'enfant avec plaisir. Mais à la fin du mois de mars, Victoire se sentit mal.**

**« _ Je l'amène à l'infirmerie », dit Fanny.**

**Dix minutes plus tard, l'infirmière rédigeait un papier.**

**« _ Comment va le bébé?demanda Victoire, inquiète.**

**_ Tout va très bien, rassurez-vous. Puis-je vous demander une question?**

**_ Bien sur!**

**_ Est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu des jumeaux dans vos familles?**

**_ Il y a eu Fred et George Weasley dont Fred est mort pendant la Bataille sinon... non. Pourquoi?**

**_ Je pourrais me méprendre mais vous attendez des jumeaux!**

**_ Quoi?demanda Victoire.**

**_ Mes félicitations, » dit Madame Pomfresh.**

**Les vacances arrivèrent peu après cette nouvelle que ni l'infirmière ni Victoire n'avait divulguée. La famille Potter et tous les enfants Weasley étaient les seuls à savoir pour la grossesse de Victoire mis à part Sarah, Scorpius, Juliette et les élèves de Poudlard. **

**Le matin du premier diner traditionnel pendant les vacances, Victoire reçut une lettre provenant de Poudlard. Elle la lut et se figea. Elle replia la lettre et descendit pour partir. Lors du repas, Teddy se leva et parla:**

**« _ Victoire, Aurore et moi avons une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous apprendre. Bill, Fleur, vous allez être grands-parents avant la fin de l'année!**

**_ C'est fantastique!s'exclamèrent les deux parents.**

**_ Aurore, dit Teddy, tu vas bientôt avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur.**

**_ Ou bien les deux!lança Victoire.**

**Tout le monde la regarda. Teddy se retourna vers la jeune femme.**

**_ Je l'ai appris peu avant les vacances. J'attendais des jumeaux.**

**_ Attendais?répéta Hermione.**

**_ J'en attends pas deux mais... trois.**

**Il y eut un silence inhabituel. Même Aurore était calme.**

**_ C'est pourquoi je resterais à la maison et je ne passerais mes examens qu'en septembre.**

**_ Mais septembre est le mois de l'accouchement, dit Teddy.**

**_ En temps normal oui, dit Molly. Avec des jumeaux c'est une à deux semaines d'avance donc au mois d'août mais si elle attend des triplés, cela pourrait être en juillet ou août.**

**_ Toi qui voulais une grande famille, dit Victoire à Teddy.**

**_ Grande! Grande! Pas tellement, dit Teddy.**

**_ Quatre enfants, c'est quoi?demanda Harry.**

**_ Tu n'imagines pas le travail que ça demande, répliqua Molly. Je me rappelle pour les jumeaux, nous étions paniqués. Percy n'avait même pas deux ans et je me retrouvais avec deux enfants en plus! Non je te jure, c'est difficile à deux alors à trois! Mais mes félicitations. Donc je serais bientôt arrière-grand-mère?**

**_ Oui, dit Victoire. Au cas où, ça intéresserait quelqu'un, je connais les sexes des bébés!**

**Tout le monde se tut.**

**_ Deux garçons et une fille, dit Victoire. Teddy, à toi de leur annoncer!**

**_ Voilà, nous avions pensé à plusieurs prénoms et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour deux prénoms pour une fille et deux autres pour un garçon. Les bébés s'appelleront Arthur, Remus et Lisa. Ce sont trois noms qui nous sont chers. Arthur car c'était le grand-père de Victoire qu'elle adorait, Remus car c'était mon père à moi et Lisa car c'était ma première femme et Aurore me fait penser à elle un peu plus chaque jour! »**

**Tout le monde applaudit.**

**Un mois plus tard. Harry soupirait. Le mois de juin commençait et les examens des jeunes sorciers devaient se dérouler. Les dernières nouvelles des Lupin étaient encourageantes: Victoire se reposait autant que possible et Aurore semblait être la petite fille la plus heureuse au monde. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant qu'un bruit derrière la porte l'interrompt dans ses pensées. Il se leva et alla se poster devant la porte. Il y avait des mouvements mais il n'entendait aucun bruit. Il ouvrit et se retrouva face à face avec Ron et Hermione.**

**« _ Que faîtes-vous là?demanda-t-il.**

**_ Nous sommes venus t'annoncer une grande nouvelle, dit Hermione rayonnante malgré l'heure tardive.**

**_ Voilà, Teddy nous envoie.**

**_ Teddy? Il y a un problème?**

**_ Au contraire!s'exclama Hermione. Tout le monde va bien! Victoire va bien, Teddy est heureux, Aurore est aux anges et les petits triplés sont magnifiques!**

**_ Mais... à quelle heure sont-ils nés?**

**_ Arthur est né à 19h58, Lisa à 20h49 et Remus à 21h25. **

**_ Ce qu'Hermione oublie de te dire, c'est que les trois sont Métamorphomages!**

**_ C'est vrai?**

**_ Bien sur, dit Hermione. Le père, la grande soeur et les triplés. Victoire se sent bien seule! »**

**Harry éclata de rire. Ron et Hermione durent prendre congé pour aller s'occuper des Lupin. Harry dévala les escaliers et arriva en trombe dans la chambre. Ginny se réveilla en sursaut tandis que Harry lui jetait une cape et une robe.**

**« _ Tu as vu l'heure? Il est près de 22h30, dit Ginny d'une voix ensommeillée.**

**_ Et tes petits-neveux et nièce?**

**_ Quoi?**

**_ Lisa, Arthur et Remus se portent à merveille! Ils sont tout trois Métamorphomages! Victoire va bien également! Je vais aller prévenir Neville que tu n'assureras pas tes cours demain car nous allons rendre visite aux jeunes parents! »**

**Oubliant la fatigue, Ginny se leva et s'habilla. Harry alla voir les Londubat et ils demandèrent de féliciter les parents.**

**Le lendemain, Neville se leva à la table des professeurs.**

**« _ Bonjour à tous. Je voudrais annoncer que les professeurs Potter, mari et femme, ont du partir précipitamment pour raison familiale. Les cours de vol sont annulés aujourd'hui. Je...**

**_ Professeur, dit James en se levant. La raison familiale... Ce ne serait pas la naissance...**

**_ Exactement, dit Neville, rayonnant. Comme vous le savez, Victoire Lupin a du partir de l'école aux dernières vacances suite à une triple grossesse. Je tiens à dire que la jeune maman et les trois bébés vont très bien. **

**Les élèves se levèrent et applaudirent.**

**_ On pourrait leur envoyer un cadeau?demanda une élève de Serpentard.**

**_ Oui et un immense mot de notre part!cria un autre élève.**

**_ C'est une bonne idée. Je crois que Harry ne m'en voudra pas si j'annule les cours aujourd'hui! »**

**Pendant ce temps, après avoir dormi au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Harry et Ginny se précipitèrent à Sainte Mangouste. Ils montèrent et croisèrent Bill et Fleur qui repartaient.**

**« _ Bill!s'exclama Ginny.**

**_ Ginny! Harry! Les enfants vont être tellement contents! Oh, ce ne sont plus des enfants à présent.**

**_ Bill, toutes mes félicitations, dit Harry.**

**_ Merci Harry. J'ai encore l'impression de revoir Fleur enceinte pour la première fois! Puis quand j'ai tenu ce si petit bébé dans mes bras! Excuse-moi, je sais que cette année-là, c'est un mauvais souvenir!**

**_ Ce n'est rien. Regarde-nous à présent!dit Ginny, rayonnante.**

**_ Tu es merveilleuse, dit Bill.**

**_ Fleur, tu pleures?**

**_ Non, dit la jeune grand-mère, le visage baigné de larmes.**

**_ Cela me fait quand même drôle de se dire que Victoire est mère, dit Harry. Je revois encore Fleur en 1994. Qui aurait imaginé que 24 ans plus tard, elle soit grand-mère? »**

**Harry et Ginny entrèrent dans la chambre. Aurore se précipita vers Ginny.**

**« _ Grande soeur! Je suis grande soeur!**

**_ Mais c'est fabuleux, dit Ginny. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Tu es contente?**

**_ Contente?dit Teddy. Ce serait difficile! Elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Comme nous d'ailleurs.**

**_ C'est tellement gentil de venir nous voir, dit Victoire.**

**_ Comment te sens-tu?demanda Ginny. Ca a été dur, non?**

**_ Pas tellement, dit Victoire. Mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré. Harry, je voulais te demander une faveur.**

**_ Tout ce que tu voudras.**

**_ Les ASPIC ne commencent que dans dix jours. Me permettrais-tu que j'y participe? J'ai révisé tous les jours et je suis prête.**

**_ Peut-être même que les triplés sont prêts?dit Teddy qui créa un fou rire.**

**_ Ce n'est pas drôle, dit Victoire.**

**_ Au fait, dit Harry, Teddy est Métamorphomage certes mais a quand même un germe de lycanthropie.**

**_ Me prendrais-tu pour un irresponsable? On les a fait aussitôt, dit Teddy. Ils ne présentent aucun trouble...**

**_ A part celui des cheveux! »acheva Harry qui sourit à son filleul.**

**Teddy sourit et regarda Aurore. Oui, Lisa avait prononcé ces mots quand Teddy et Harry étaient venus à Poudlard. Cela lui semblait tellement loin.**

**Alors qu'Harry, Ginny et Aurore allèrent chez Bill et Fleur où ils trouvèrent Molly, Teddy resta avec Victoire et les triplés.**

**« _ Je suis tellement heureuse, dit Victoire.**

**_ Moi aussi, dit Teddy.**

**_ Je te trouve changé. Tu es plus gai, plus simple, comme tu étais autrefois.**

**_ Ce matin, j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Je ne me sens pas proche d'Aurore, je suis un peu comme toi. Tu l'apprivoises.**

**_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça?demanda Victoire. Tu es son père, tu l'as élevée!**

**_ Deux mois, je l'ai élevée deux mois! Victoire, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie même avec Lisa. Tu me l'as faite oublier en tombant enceinte.**

**_ Comment peux-tu l'avoir oubliée?**

**_Quand j'ai su que Lisa était enceinte, je ne voulais pas de l'enfant. Mais elle en a décidé autrement. Je n'ai pas assisté à un seul jour de sa grossesse. Je n'ai pas été là pour la soutenir! Je n'étais pas là quand elle a pointé son petit nez! Je ne l'ai connue quand elle avait à peu près un mois. J'ai loupé quelque chose avec elle. Cela va paraître un peu égoïste de ma part mais aujourd'hui, si tu me demandes maintenant quelle femme j'ai vraiment aimé? Je te donnerais une réponse aussitôt.**

**_ Quelle femme as-tu vraiment aimé?demanda Victoire en craignant la réponse.**

**_ Celle qui m'a donnée trois merveilleux enfants! »**

**Victoire regarda Teddy droit dans les yeux. En trente secondes, elle se croyait encore une petite fille. Elle se voyait jouer avec un petit garçon, de deux ans plus âgé, au Quidditch. Ce garçon avait une sensibilité qu'elle avait toujours perçue, puis le jour où elle apprit qu'il entrait à Poudlard, puis quand elle rencontra Lisa, puis la naissance d'Aurore, puis le mariage. Teddy avait littéralement changé depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Là, elle retrouvait le Teddy qu'elle avait connu, souriant et blagueur, avec une grande chaleur dans le regard.**

**« _ Je t'aime, dit Victoire.**

**_ Moi aussi, Mme Lupin. »**

**Pour Victoire, elle soulignerait ce jour. Ce 2 juin 2018 où elle avait mis au monde trois enfants, où elle avait retrouvé son ami d'enfance.**


	19. Où sont passées toutes ces années?

CHAPITRE 19: Où sont passées toutes ces années?

**_Dans ce chapitre, pour éviter les confusions, je reviendrais en arrière soit le 30 janvier 2007 (onze ans avant la naissance des triplés Lupin)._**

**Cette nuit-là, Hermione ne dormit pas. Elle ne se sentait pas bien et ne voulait pas inquiéter Ron. Rose avait à peine deux ans. Alors qu'Hermione relisait un dossier qu'elle devait traité une semaine plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. La jeune avocate ouvrit la porte et Arthur déboula dans l'entrée.**

**« _ Arthur, quelle surprise!dit Hermione. Ron et Rose dorment.**

**_ Oh, dit Arthur. **

**_ Que faites-vous ici?**

**_ Harry et Ginny nous avaient invités pour diner quand Ginny s'est plainte de mal de ventre. Elle est montée dans sa chambre avec Molly laissant Harry, Teddy, James, Albus et moi seuls dans la cuisine, se demandant ce qui se passait. Harry et moi aurions du le prévoir. J'ai eu six enfants dont des jumeaux et Harry est père de deux enfants.**

**_ Comment va Ginny?demanda Hermione comprenant aussitôt.**

**_ Oh, elle va bien et Lily Luna également! Elle est née à 4h01.**

**_ Quoi? C'est... C'est merveilleux! Je vais réveiller Ron. Pourriez-vous nous garder Rose pendant ce temps?**

**_ Bien sur!**

**Hermione monta et arriva en trombe dans la chambre faisant sursauter Ron.**

**_ Quoi? Il y a un problème?**

**_ Calme-toi, dit Hermione surexcitée. Je viens t'annoncer une nouvelle des plus remarquables!**

**_ Quoi?**

**_ C'est à propos de ta soeur.**

**_ Il y a un problème? C'est le bébé?**

**_ Tout le monde va bien. Lily Luna est née à 4h01.**

**_ Allons la voir! Les voir, rectifia Ron.**

**_ Ton père gardera la petite! »**

**Quand ils arrivèrent, Ron demanda à être seul avec sa soeur. Harry offrit du café à Hermione.**

**« _ Alors c'est Lily?**

**_ Oui. Lily Luna Potter.**

**_ Ce n'est pas étrange?**

**_ Pourquoi?demanda Harry. On a toujours dit que si on avait une fille, nous l'appellerions Lily.**

**_ Je ne parle pas uniquement de ça. Lily Luna est née le 30 janvier comme ta mère. James est né le 27 mars comme ton père. Et ne parlons pas d'Albus, il est né le 9 janvier comme Severus qu'il porte d'ailleurs en deuxième prénom.**

**_ Je n'y avais pas pensé, dit Harry. Le signe du destin?**

**_ Oh je n'y crois pas.**

**_ Tu n'as pas l'air bien?**

**_ Non. Tiens un hibou.**

**Un hibou se dessina dans la nuit et frappa à la fenêtre. Harry ouvrit et prit la lettre.**

**_ Ce n'est ni pour moi ni pour Ginny. C'est pour toi, Hermione.**

**_ Moi?**

**_ Je ne connais qu'une Hermione Weasley!**

**_ Très drôle!**

**Hermione regarda l'émetteur. Elle blanchit.**

**_ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?**

**_ La semaine dernière, j'ai fait des tests pour savoir si j'étais enceinte. Ce sont les résultats.**

**Hermione ouvrit, lut et se leva. Elle courut dans les escaliers et entra dans la chambre où étaient Ginny, Ron, Molly et la petite Lily.**

**_ Ron! Ron!**

**_ Qu'y a-t-il?demanda le mari de la jeune femme.**

**_ Tu vas être à nouveau papa!**

**_ Quoi?**

**_ Mais oui! »**

**Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras. Ginny regarda sa mère avec un grand sourire.**

**_Voici un événement que je n'avais point précisé dans la fanfiction précédente. Je reviens donc onze ans plus tard, soit le 30 janvier 2018, près de cinq mois avant la naissance des triplés._**

**Le réveil sonna. La main d'une jeune fille s'abattit sur l'objet. Elle ouvrit les yeux, alluma la lumière, se leva et tira les rideaux. Il faisait encore nuit. Lily Luna Potter regarda le réveil. 3H56. Pourquoi diable avait-elle mis la sonnerie à cette heure-là? Elle se rallongea dans son lit et regarda autour d'elle. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle s'était couchée. Comme chaque soir avant de s'endormir, elle regarda le calendrier. Soudain elle se rappelait pourquoi elle avait mis le réveil si tôt. Dans cinq minutes, elle aurait onze ans. Dans cinq minutes, elle aura le droit d'entrée à Poudlard, lieu où ses parents travaillaient, lieu où la plupart de ses cousins et cousines étudiaient, lieu où ses frères étudiaient. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Hermione entra en chemise de nuit.**

**« _ Lily, tu as vu l'heure?**

**_ Mais oui! Mais oui!**

**_ Va te recoucher!**

**_ Non, dit la jeune fille.**

**_ Lily Luna!répliqua Hermione. Tant que Molly ne sera pas rentrée de l'hôpital, tu obéiras à mes ordres!**

**_ Pas aujourd'hui!**

**Hermione regarda la jeune fille. Elle avait les cheveux roux qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère et les yeux verts de son père. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Lily Evans comme James ressemblait à son grand-père: les cheveux bruns qu'il avait hérité de son père et les yeux marrons de sa mère.**

**_ Lily, il est encore très tôt!**

**_ Tu n'étais pas fatiguée, dit Lily. Quand grand-père est venu!**

**_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes?**

**_ Mais oui, le jour où tu as appris que tu étais à nouveau enceinte!**

**Hermione regarda le calendrier. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce jour-là? Ce jour où la maison des Potter était remplie de joie suite à l'annonce de la grossesse d'Hermione mais aussi de la naissance de Lily Luna Potter.**

**_ Excuse-moi, dit Hermione.**

**_ Qu'est ce qui se passe?demanda Ron.**

**Ding gong! Ding gong!**

**_ Il est 4h! Il est 4h!répéta Lily.**

**_ Calme-toi, cria Ron.**

**Lily s'arrêta et regarda le réveil. 4H01. Soudain, un hibou arriva.**

**_ Ouais, génial!**

**Lily ouvrit et vit qu'il y avait un petit carton. Elle l'ouvrit, découvrit la traditionnelle lettre de Poudlard mais avec une dizaine de lettres en plus, tous venant de la famille ou des amis comme Juliette, Sarah et Scorpius.**

**_ Ils y ont pensé! Ils y ont pensé!dit Lily.**

**_ Et ce n'est pas fini, dit Hermione.**

**_ Hermione, que se passe-t-il?**

**_ Ronald Billius Weasley, répliqua Hermione. J'espère que tu seras aussi heureux quand ton fils aura 11 ans le 7 juillet!**

**_ Onze ans? Oh, joyeux anniversaire, Lily!**

**_ Merci, Oncle Ron. Ouais!**

**Lily venait d'ouvrir le cadeau envoyé par ses parents. C'était un superbe Éclair de Feu 11.**

**_ Eh bien, quand il peut, il le fait, dit Hermione.**

**_ Il est génial! »**

**Vers 9h, Hermione et Lily transplanèrent et arrivèrent à Pré-Au-Lard. Elles se dirigèrent vers le château.**

**« _ Que fais-tu?demanda Lily.**

**_ C'est une surprise! »**

**Quand elles pénétrèrent dans le château, elles montèrent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent face à une gargouille.**

**« _ Lily, dit Hermione.**

**La gargouille laissa le champ libre. Elles montèrent et arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur.**

**_ Bonjour, dit Harry.**

**_ Papa!**

**Lily se précipita vers son père.**

**_ Comment vas-tu?**

**_ Très bien, dit la petite fille. Pourquoi suis-je ici?**

**Harry sortit de son tiroir un magnifique ouvrage.**

**_ ****_La vie d'Harry Potter, secrets et témoignages_****, lut Lily. Mais c'est toi qui l'a écrit?**

**_ Exact, et à part pour ceux qui ont témoigné c'est-à-dire à peu près toutes les personnes que je connais, le savent.**

**_ C'est fantastique, dit Lily, les yeux émerveillés.**

**_ Ce livre raconte ma vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je me suis dit que nous ne pouvions plus te raconter des anecdotes sur notre enfance. C'est à toi que je destine le premier ouvrage.**

**_ Merci, dit Lily. Je le garderais toujours! »**

**Le soir, Harry ne trouva pas le sommeil.**

**« _ Harry, que se passe-t-il?demanda Ginny.**

**_ Je réfléchissais. La vie passe tellement vite! Hier encore j'ai l'impression de t'avoir épousé, d'avoir eu James, d'apprendre la naissance de Victoire, dit Harry. La première fois où Teddy est entré à Poudlard, le jour où j'ai appris qu'il était père, son premier mariage. A chaque événement, je me sens vieux!**

**Ginny pouffa.**

**_ Moi non, la vie avance et nous sommes tous confrontés à tout ça! Je crois que ce sont Bill et Fleur qui ont pris un sacré coup les premiers!**

**_ Victoire, mère. Je n'ose y croire, dit Harry. Demain, j'enverrais des exemplaires du livre aux librairies de sorciers et j'en mettrais une centaine à la bibliothèque.**

**_ Qu'est ce que cela t'a fait?**

**_ Bizarre. A vrai dire, je crois que j'ai toujours été heureux depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, la mort de Dumbledore ou celle de Sirius me paraissent normales. Je n'arrive plus à ressentir ce que je ressentais à ces moments-là. Même après la mort de Voldemort.**

**_ Tu as grandi et que tu t'es reconstruis, dit Ginny. Tout ce que tu n'aurais pas imaginé quand tu avais quinze ans, je me trompe?**

**_ Non », dit Harry en embrassant sa femme.**


End file.
